The Breath of Life - Settings
by MysticMew
Summary: Ein Kollektiv von Fics zu BtVS, Zelda, Monster Rancher, Pokémon und Star Wars/Stargate SG-1, die die jeweilige Serien/Filme auf den Hauptteil hinleiten. Rating nur um sicherzugehen, lesen auf eigene Gefahr, denn die Grenze ist doch sehr schmal.
1. Vorwort

The Breath Of Life Settings Vorwort 

Ok, was ihr hier vor euch habt ist mein neueste größere Idee. Ein Mega Anime/Reality-Crossover. Dieses Crossover beinhaltet Elemente von Sailormoon und Digimon sowie Pokémon. Monster Rancher, Zelda - The Ocarina of Time, Buffy - The Vampire Slayer, Star Wars/Stargate und vielleicht noch einige Sachen, von denen ich selber noch nichts weiß. :)

Die ganze Epik ist in mehrere Teile unterteilt. Der erste Teil, den ihr hier vor euch habt sind die Settings. Das bedeutet die Hinführung der verschiedener Serien auf das Crossover und das Zusammentreffen, der verschiedenen Welten. Das sind alle die Serien/Filme/Spiele, die nicht in „unserer" Welt und nicht in Japan, Tokyo spielen. Also gibt es Settings von Buffy, Zelda, Monster Rancher, Pokémon und Star Wars/Stargate. Na, ihr werdet es ja sehen.

Mehr werde ich im Vorwort zur Hauptfic erklären. Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich will euch da gar nicht länger aufhalten.

HP: www.catstrio.de

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Ja ne, euer

Matthias


	2. Buffy, the Vampire Slayer

**The Breath of Life**

**Teil 1: Settings**

**BTVS**

**Kapitel 1: Nächtliche Jagd**

Sunnydale (Buffy)

Der Nebel war dicht und der bitterkalte Wind in dieser frühen Spätherbstnacht jagte selbst mir, mit all meinen Jägervorzügen Schauder über den Rücken. Es war sowohl die Kälte, als auch die Situation. Die Atmosphäre war innerhalb von nur zwei, drei Tagen auf ein Stufe gestiegen, die schlichtweg unheimlich war.

Wir, ich und mein ewiger Patrouillenpartner, wußten das beide mehr als Worte es ausdrückten. Seit dem Tag an dem wir Maggie Walshs fehlgeleiteten Mensch-/Dämonhybriden gemeinsam mit unseren alten und neuen Freunden zu seiner „Mammi" geschickt hatten, patrouillierten wir stets zusammen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich einmal jemanden soweit in diese Sache kommen lassen würde – ok, Faith war auch eine Jägerin... gewesen, also zählte sie da nicht – nun, ich hatte nie behauptet ich wäre perfekt, oder?

Ohne den geringsten Laut streiften wir durch die Wälder, immer dem Dämon folgend, der heute – nein, eigentlich schon seit zwei Tagen unser Ziel war. Seit dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen waren wir nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen ihn aufzuspüren, selbst mit Backup-Hilfe von _Rileys_ Initiative. Doch heute waren wir nah dran, meinem Partner sei Dank. Spuren lesen – insbesondere von Dämonen – war zu einer sehr nützlichen Fähigkeiten meines Partners geworden, was die Jagd oft erheblich leichter machte.

„Da vorn." Ich nickte als Antwort auf die Stimme, nicht mal mehr als ein Wispern. Wir waren an eine Lichtung gekommen und da war er. Groß, fett, stark, eklig... und bald nicht mehr als Staub oder Schleim oder was auch immer. Ein kurzes Signal, ein Nicken und ich schaltete in den Kampfmodus um. Herrjemine, das klingt als wäre ich ein Roboter. Nun, wenn schon ein monsterkillender Roboter und was war daran schon schlecht...?

Ohne Fragen, ohne Ankündigungen, ohne einen der üblichen frechen Sprüche stürzte ich mich auf den glibberig-grünen Muskelberg und jagte eine Reihe von Tritten und Schlägen in seinen Rücken. Ich wußte, es würde an meiner Stelle genauso wenig zögern. Ich nahm Abstand, checkte den Schaden, den ich verursacht hatte, nur um festzustellen, daß ich gar keinen angerichtet hatte...

Der Dämon fuhr herum und starrte mich mit diesem einen Auge an, das überdimensional so etwa aus der Mitte seines _Kopfes_ ragte. „Also wirklich. Du hättest mal eine Schönheitsoperation nötig." Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war das wohl nicht der beste Spruch, den ich je gemacht hatte – es machte ihn wütend, richtig wütend.

Das Nächste, was ich registrierte war der Dämon auf mir, sein schleimiges Maul mit gebogenen, scharfen Zähnen – Hauern? Reißern...? Keine Ahnung – glänzend. Ich hörte meinen Partner einige Worte murmelnd, erst leise, dann lauter. Der Dämon wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Ablenkung. Genug Ablenkung für eine Jägerin. Ich rammte ihm meine Faust von der Seite direkt in sein Auge. Jaulend ließ er von mir ab und ich rollte mich aus seiner Reichweite.

Donner grollte, kleine Blitze zuckten und formten sich über der Lichtung. Der Dämon schreckte zurück und schien so etwas zu tun wie sich die Ohren zuhalten... Ich war gewöhnt an das Schauspiel und weder meine Ohren protestierten, noch meine Augen angesichts des plötzlichen Lichtschauspiels inmitten der dunklen Nacht.

„Auf das Auge!" rief ich über den Lärm der knisternden Elektrizität und des Donnergrollens, obwohl ich sicher war, daß mein Partner dies schon wußte. Kurz darauf jagte ein Blitz aus Rot und Grün durch die Luft und bohrte sich in das überempfindliche Auge des Dämons. Genau wie geplant zeigte es seine Wirkung und der Dämon torkelte blind und orientierungslos umher.

Ich zog den golden Dolch mit dem saphirblauen Griff aus dem Gürtel und verlor keine weitere Zeit. Ein schneller Streich, nicht mal ein Aufschrei, dann Stille, als der Dämon im Nichts verschwand, nicht einmal eine Spur von Staub, Schleim oder eine Handvoll Asche zurücklassend. Soviel zu diesem Punkt.

Etwas erschöpft drehte ich mich zu meinem Partner um. So sehr ich wollte, mir war nicht gerade nach einem coolen Spruch. „Danke... Das war knapp." Das Lächeln war alles, was ich brauchte, um mein Lebensgeister wieder etwas zu wecken. „Wofür bin ich denn sonst da, hm?" entgegnete mein Partner schmunzelnd.

Ich kniete immer noch da, wo ich den Dämon „gemessert" hatte, als mein rettender Engel mir eine Hand reichte und mir aufhalf. Ich fand mich schnell in einer liebevollen Umarmung wieder und atmete den allzu vertrauten Geruch des roten Haares ein, den ich so liebte. „Ich weiß nicht recht. Ich könnte mir Besseres vorstellen als das, Will", beantworte ich ihre Frage, wenn wohl auch nicht so gemeint, mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. „Spar dir das für morgen, Buffy. Ich denke, wir sind beide zu müde für..." Ich unterbrach meinen Partner mit einem verlangenden Kuß, wußte aber gleichzeitig wie recht meine kleine Hexe hatte.

„Laß uns Schluß machen für heute. Wir haben, was wir wollten, in vier Stunden ist schon Sonnenaufgang und Giles müssen wir auch noch Bericht erstatten." Sie sah auf. „Was ist mit den anderen?" Ich schlug mich geistig für meine Vergeßlichkeit. Riley und die Jungs waren sicher krank vor Sorge.

Schuldig nahm ich das kleine Funkgerät und drückte den Sprechknopf. „Riley?" Nahezu im selben Augenblick drang die aufgeregte Stimme des selbsternannten Anführers der Überreste der Initiative aus dem Gerät. „Buffy, endlich! Ich hab schon gedacht, ihr hättet es nicht geschafft aber wollte nicht stören, um eure Konzentration nicht zu brechen. Was ist passiert?" kam alles in einem Wortfluß hinaus. „Beruhig dich erst mal. Es geht uns gut und der Dämon ist nichts mehr als... Luft. Dank Wills Blitztrick..." Ein schiefer Blick, ließ mich schnell korrigieren. „... ich meine Zauber. Riley, wir sind ziemlich K.O. Treffen morgen, nicht vor Elf, denke ich."

„Geht klar. Wir hatten alle eine lange Nacht." Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Meine Partnerin zupfte an meinem Ärmel. Ich merkte wie müde sie war. Dieser Spruch nahm ihr, voll ausgeführt, stets eine Menge Kraft. „Laß uns nach Hause gehen, Buffy. Okay?" Ich lächelte verständnisvoll und legte ihr trotz meiner eigenen Erschöpftheit einen Arm um die Hüfte. „Sicher, gehen wir und holen uns unseren wohlverdienten Schönheitsschlaf." Sie lehnte für einen Moment ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. „Ich liebe dich..." Ich küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Ich dich auch, Willow."

Dann gingen wir nach Hause, in Richtung Campus, mit einem kurzen Stop bei Giles. Nur um zu sagen, daß wir in Ordnung waren und daß es schon wieder heftiger geworden war. Letztendlich endeten wir – erschöpft wie wir waren von der stundenlangen Verfolgungsjagd und dem Kampf – gemeinsam auf Giles Couch. Nicht daß mich... uns das gestört hatte.

---Traumsequenz---

_Buffy wandert durch Faiths Apartment. Ihre Arme hat sie vor sich verschränkt. Überall stehen Umzugskartons herum. Buffy bleibt stehen und sieht eine Katze auf Faiths Bett springen.___

**Buffy:** Wer soll sich um ihn kümmern?

**Faith:** Das ist 'ne Sie. Und, versorgen sich diese Viecher nicht selbst?

_Sie tritt hinter Buffy und bleibt neben ihr stehen.___

**Buffy:** 'Ne höhere Macht leitet uns?

_Faith schaut sie an, wendet dann den Kopf ab und geht weiter auf die Kamera zu.___

**Faith:** Das hab ich mit Sicherheit nicht gemeint.

**Buffy:** _schaut zu Boden_ Ich glaub, ich muß noch irgendwas erledigen.

**Faith:** _am Fenster stehend_ Klar doch. 'Ne Menge sogar... Die kleine Buffy sitzt da und zählt brav die Stunden.

**Buffy:** _grinst_ Klasse. Ein Rätsel.

**Faith:** _steht vor dem zerbrochen Fenster und schaut hinaus_ Tut mir leid. Es ist mein Schädel. Tickt anders als früher.

_Buffy sieht sie an und lächelt ein wenig. Die Katze verwandelt sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Faith, die in einem weißen Kleid auf dem Bett liegt.___

**Faith:** _schaut aus dem zerbrochenen Fenster_ Die kriegen mich wohl nicht wieder hin, was?

**Buffy:** _besorgt_ Was ist mit dir?

**Faith:** _dreht sich um und deutet auf ihren Hals_ Siehst du die Narben? Sie verblassen. So wie alles.

_Buffy schaut nach unten. Faith' Messer, noch immer mit Blut daran, erscheint kurz auf ihrer Handfläche und verschwindet sofort wieder.___

**Faith:** _als Buffy wieder aufschaut_ Weißt du was wichtig ist?... Die menschlichen Schwächen... die verschwinden nie. Nicht mal seine.

**Buffy:** _lächelnd_ Ist das dein Traum oder meiner?

**Faith:** _lacht_ Was weiß ich.

_Buffy lächelt zurück und schaut dann wieder nach unten. Faith kommt auf sie zu.___

**Faith:** Ich schätze, es wird Zeit.

_Buffy schaut auf all die Kartons und die Waffen auf dem Tisch.___

**Buffy:** Wie willst du das Zeug wegschaffen?

**Faith:** Ich laß es hier... Ich schenk's dir.

**Buffy:** Ich brauch gar nicht soviel.

**Faith:** Such dir aus was du willst. _streckt ihre Hand nach Buffy's Wange aus_ Bist du soweit?

--- Ende Traumsequenz---

Sunnydale, Zentralkrankenhaus (Faith)

Mein erster Gedanke war... Buffy töten.

Mein zweiter Gedanke war... Der Traum

Mein dritter Gedanke war... „Gott, was habe ich getan?" Ich erwartete keine Antwort. Von wem auch? Ich war allein, wer sollte sich um mich kümmern? Wo war ich eigentlich? War ich tot? Ich hoffte es inständig.

„Das, Kind... ist eine gute Frage." Trotz des Protestes meiner Seele blinzelte ich schwach und nahm dann meine Umgebung wahr. Ich war nicht tot. Dieses Erkenntnis allein schockierte mich schon genug. Das hier war ziemlich offensichtlich ein Krankenhaus, höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch in Sunnydale, was einen zweiten Schauder hervorrief.

„Selbstmitleid ist nicht, was jetzt irgend jemandem hilft. Schon gar nicht dir." Die Stimme war tief und mir vollkommen unbekannt. Ich wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah... Ich konnte nicht beschreiben, was ich sah. Ein Mensch, ein Geist, beides... Er, soviel stand fest, schien in einer merkwürdigen Art und Weise transparent und doch anwesend. In Schwarz und weiß gekleidet, was ihm eine gleichzeitig unauffällige aber äußerst fesselnde Ausstrahlung gab.

„Wer...?" Er hob eine Hand und ich schwieg, mehr aus Schwäche anstatt Gehorsam. „Nur dies eine. Deine Reise hat erst begonnen, Faith. Dies ist deine zweite Chance, vergeude sie nicht. Ich denke du weißt, was ich meine." Ich starrte zur Decke hinauf und fand die Deckenbeleuchtung in diesem Moment hoch interessant. Es schwirrten immer noch Tausende von Gedanken in meinen Kopf herum. Widersprüchliche Gedanken und Emotionen... Rache, Wut, Mordlust, Schuld, Trauer, Angst...

„Wie lange war ich weg?" Als keine Antwort kam, drehte ich mich meinen Kopf wieder zur Seite und fand nichts mehr da als Luft. Ich setzte mich kerzengerade auf, überrascht über die eigene Stärke in dieser Bewegung. *Mache deinen Frieden... mit ihnen und mit dir selbst. Denn du wirst gebraucht.* Verwirrt sah ich auf und entdeckte einen Kalender. Mein Herz setzte sicher einen Herzschlag lang aus, als ich bemerkte, daß es über ein Jahr nach dem letzten mir in Erinnerung gebliebenen Datums war.

Fünf Sekunden später war der Raum gefüllt von aufgeregten Ärzten, Krankenschwestern usw. All die Zeit fragte ich mich nur, ob diese Erscheinung echt oder nur eine Illusion, eine Nachwirkung des Komas gewesen war. Meine Jägerinstinkte gaben mir eine klare Antwort.

**Kapitel 2: Eine Jägerin, eine Hexe und... noch eine Jägerin?**

Giles Haus (Willow)

Ich hatte geträumt, ich wäre im Himmel und da wachte ich auch auf. Mit dem schönsten Geschöpf, das auf Erden wandelte, in meinen Armen liegend. Ich konnte nicht glücklicher sein.

Buffy rührte sich ein wenig. Langsam öffneten sich diese atemberaubenden Augen, die in der Lage waren so viele Emotionen auszudrücken. „Hey..." Sie gähnte ein wenig. Ich kicherte. „Hey, du." Sie gab mir einen Kuß, den ich dementsprechend beantwortete und sie räkelte sich dann etwas. „Gut geschlafen?" Ich nickte und streckte mich ebenfalls. „Solange ich von dir träume, schlafe ich immer fantastisch", entgegnete ich. „Gut." Buffy lächelte verschmilzt. „Ich hätte auch keine andere Antwort akzeptiert."

Noch während ich lachte, öffnete sich die Tür des Wohnraums und ein schon ziemlich frischer Giles kam herein. Mit einem Blick zur Uhr stellte ich fest, daß es bereits halb Zwölf war. Nun, wer konnte es uns verdenken nach der gestrigen Jagd?

„Hi, Giles!" begrüßte Buffy ihn halbwegs enthusiastisch. „Guten Morgen, ihr zwei. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen: Guten Mittag?" Buffy schnitt eine Grimasse, mittlerweile waren wir aufgestanden. „Sie haben gut reden. Schließlich sind sie nicht sechs Stunden einem einzelnen Dämon hinterhergejagt." Giles machte eine beschwichtigende Geste und meinte nur: „Macht euch erst mal frisch. Der Rest ist in einer halben Stunde da, dann könnt ihr ja erzählen." Damit verschwand er wieder aus dem Raum und ließ uns allein. „Und nun", fragte Buffy an mich gerichtet. Mir kam ein Gedanke, natürlich wußte ich, was sie im Sinn hatte. „Na, was schon. Erst mal gehen wir beide jetzt duschen", eröffnete ich mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln. „Einzeln oder zusammen?"

„Glaubst du, daß wir noch Zeit für Einzelduschen haben?"

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später

„Und der Punkt ist schlichtweg. Was immer wir Nacht für Nacht jagen, ob Dämon oder alter, normaler Vampir, es wird von Mal zu Mal schwerer", beendete Buffy ihren Report unserer gestrigen Erlebnisse, inklusive der Schlußfolgerungen, die wir bereits untereinander ausgetauscht hatten.

Es war eindeutig die Wahrheit. Die Aufzeichnungen von Giles hatten keinen solch starken Gegner erwarten lassen. Nicht für eine ausgebildete Jägerin und eine Hexe in höherer Trainingsstufe, wie ich mich selbst zu klassifizieren pflegte.

„Es ist seltsam", ergänzte ich einen Gedanken, der mir kam. „Noch vor ein paar Tagen brauchten Vampire und selbst einige Dämonen uns nur zu sehen und ergriffen die Flucht – oder versuchten es zumindest. Unsere Patrouillen waren nahezu das, was man langweilig nennt. Seit wir Glory zurückgeschlagen haben glich die Jagd praktisch einem nächtlichen Spaziergang mit leichter sportlicher Aktivität." Ich stoppte und sah mich im Raum um. Wir hatten es uns im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht, mit einigen Extrastühlen. Anwesend waren neben der alten Jäger-Crew noch Riley und zwei seiner Leute, die ich als Max und Thomas kannte. Nachdem wir Adam erledigt hatten, zersplittert die Initiative aufgrund des Drogen... äh, Medikamentenentzugs. Riley und einige Freiwillige blieben und nach einer Zeit des Entzugs waren sie in der Lage sich nützlich zu machen, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor.

„Und auf einmal wagen sich selbst die schwächsten Kreaturen aus ihren Verstecken und sind auch gar nicht mehr so schwach", schloß ich. Riley nickte, ebenfalls leicht verwirrt. „Das ist bedenklich. Vielleicht gibt es irgendeine neue Kraft in der Stadt?" Max, ein stämmiger Mann in seinen späten Zwanzigern, mit schulterlangem schwarzen Haar und auf Technologie spezialisiert, schüttelte abrupt den Kopf. „Es gab keine Energiemessungen der unnatürlich Art seit Glory und..."

„Und Adam", beendete Thomas, ungefähr in dem Alter von Riley mit einer wilden blonden Mähne, der typische Kämpfertyp. Keiner der verbliebenden Initiative sprach gerne über das Experiment ihrer Ex-Mentorin. „Ich muß Max zustimmen, jedenfalls in dem Punkt, das momentan keine übernatürliche Kraft in Sunnydale ihr Unwesen treibt", sprang Amy ein, die Tara und ich nach einigen Versuchen noch vor der letzten Schlacht mit Adam wieder zurückverwandelt konnten – hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert. Amy sah hinüber zu Tara. „Wir haben ein paar Zauber durchgeführt und herausgefunden, daß da zwar etwas ist aber nicht direkt hier." Tara sprang ein. „Es ist wie eine Art Nebel, der über der ganzen Welt liegt. Nichts Bedrohliches an sich, würde man meinen aber..."

An dieser Stelle meldete sich Giles zu Wort aber mir war schon durchaus bewußt, was Tara mit dem signifikanten Bild des Nebels meinte. „Soweit ich von Amy erfahren konnte, gilt einer leichter Nebelfilm als ein Anzeichen ein aufsteigenden Dunkelheit. Wir glauben, die ganze Welt steuert auf etwas Großes zu, größer als der Höllenschlund, größer als Acathla..."

Giles ließ die Worte wirken, erhob sich dann und kam mit einer kleineren Weltkarte in der Hand zurück. Diese legte er auf den Tisch und nahm einen Rotstift. „Obwohl dieser Nebel nahezu flächendeckend ist, scheint er ein Zentrum zu haben, ein Fokuspunkt, der laut Amys Erklärung zum Schauplatz der nahenden Katastrophe werden kann und wohl auch wird. Und dieser Ort ist..." Giles zog ein schmalen Kreis um ein Gebiet Japans oder besser...

„Tokyo", schloß jemand anderes aber es war keiner von uns. Ich kannte die Stimme und sie jagte instinktiv einen Schauer über meinen Rücken. Mein Kopf zuckte zur Seite, bereits ein Zauber auf meinen Lippen. Meinen Ohren sollten mich nicht getäuscht haben. Sie war es tatsächlich...

„Faith", kam Buffys Stimme von meiner Seite. Sie war hart und voller Gift, ich hätte nicht gedacht, so etwas je wieder von ihr zu hören. Diesen Ton schlug sie nur sehr, sehr, sehr selten an. Trotzdem war es seltsam, denn noch während sie den Namen aussprach wechselte diese von giftig zu... milde? Das war etwas, was ich nicht verstand. Nach allem, was passiert war. Wie konnte sie da Milde für Faith zeigen?

„Die Hintertür war nicht abgeschlossen also..." Sie stoppte und lehnte sich seufzend gegen den Türrahmen unter dem Druck der verwunderten, verständnislos und einigen bösen Blicken. „Ich schätze, es sind gerade keine Sprüche angebracht, oder?"

Es war Xander, der als erstes sprach, bisher hatten Anya und er sich zurückgehalten. „Was machst du hier? Selbst wenn du wieder aufgewacht bist, was relativ offensichtlich ist, solltest du nicht in etwas... schlechterer Verfassung sein", fragte er so zurückhaltend und ruhig wie möglich. „Ja, nach allem was Xander mir erzählt hat, solltest du eigentlich selbst als eine Jägerin nicht so quicklebendig nach über einem Jahr Koma in anderer Leute Häuser platzen", fügte Anya hinzu und bedachte Faith mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Faith zuckte etwas zusammen unter dem Blick des Ex-Rachedämons.

Nach einer längeren Pause seufzte Faith erneut und ich sah, daß ihr wohl seit dem Erwachen eine Menge Emotionen und Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen waren. So sehr mich das beunruhigt, ich spürte keine Gefahr von ihr ausgehen. Weder von ihrer Körpersprache, noch von ihren Gedanken. „Ich bin vor drei Stunden aufgewacht, nahezu perfekt geheilt." Das rief ein weiteres Staunen und Luftschnappen in der Gruppe hervor. Nahezu jeder hier war mit Faiths Fall vertraut aber berühren tat es wohl am Meisten mich, Xander, Giles und Buffy, die noch immer kein weiteres Wort gesagt hatte, sondern Faith nur aufmerksam beobachtete, als ob sie selbst irgendeine Art von Bestätigung einer nur ihr bekannten Wahrheit finden wollte. Ich wünschte, sie hätte mir gesagt, was sie jetzt wohl beschäftigte.

Faith ließ ihren Blick auf Amy und Tara fallen, die nur neugierig und reserviert zurückstarrten. „Ich denke ein Typ halb Geist, halb Mensch, in Schwarz und Weiß eingehüllt, dunkle Stimme, sagt euch irgend etwas, oder?" Tara verstand nicht sofort, Amy schnappte nur nach Luft. „Custos?" rief ich aus. Faith nickte. Ich lehnte mich zurück und war dankbar für Buffys stützende Umarmung.

Giles rückte seine Gläser zurecht. „Custos wie... der mythologische Erdenwächter?" Faith nickte erneut. „Fragt mich nicht, woher ich das weiß. Das Einzige, was ich sagen kann ist: Als ich aufwachte war er da, gab mir eine nette kleine Rede und verschwand dann. Kurze Zeit später wußte ich, was er war und was im Gange ist, irgendwie..."

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Die Wahrheit und die logischen Konsequenzen hatten sich, noch während ihrer Erklärungen, in mir zusammengesetzt. Faith hatte ein Geschenk erhalten, ein Geschenk, nach dem wohl jede Hexe, Zauberin oder was auch immer trachtete. „Das ist nicht fair!" schrie ich und meine Stimme schwankte bedenklich. „Warum du? Warum? Jemand von uns hätte das wesentlich mehr verdient!" Meine Ärger ebbte ab und wandelte sich in bittere Tränen, als ich Buffy mich sanft über den Rücken streicheln fühlte. Ich sah auf, die Wut wohl klar in mein Gesicht geschrieben, und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort von Faith. Diese senkte nur beschämt den Kopf unter meinem Blick, der wohl giftiger war als Buffys Stimme vorhin. Eine Geste, die ich nicht erwartet hatte. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht..."

Xander fragte in die folgende Stille: „Könnte mal jemand die nicht Jäger, Zauberer, Wächter oder Ex-Dämonen aufklären?" Anya hatte offensichtlich genauso verstanden und selbst Buffy schien etwas aus den Geschichtsstunden von Giles behalten zu haben.

(Buffy)

Mein erster Gedanke war gewesen... Faith töten.

Mein zweiter Gedanke war gewesen... Der Traum

Mein dritter Gedanke war gewesen... Ich überlegte immer noch, was mein letzter Gedanke war und war auch nicht so recht in der Lage mich zu entscheiden. Auf der einen Seite hatte ich all die Dinge im Kopf, die geschehen waren, all die negativen Veränderungen – verborgenen Charakterzüge? – in Faith. Insbesondere die durch den letzten Kampf hervorgerufenen Emotionen nagten immer noch an meinem Unterbewußtsein. Auf der anderen Seite war da diese obskure Traumbegegnung, direkt bevor ich aus meiner mehr oder weniger selbstherbeigeführten Ohnmacht erwachte und den Bürgermeister-Dämon mitsamt Sunnydale High in die Hölle geschickt hatte. Ich konnte deren Bedeutung immer noch nicht ganz einordnen und bisher hatte ich niemanden, selbst Willow nicht, darüber erzählt. An Faiths Reaktion gemessen, ging ihr wohl dasselbe durch den Kopf. Was wohl den Rückschluß zuließ, daß diese „überirdische Begegnung" tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte.

Es half nicht gerade eine Entscheidung zu treffen, daß Willow auf Faiths Offenbarung so intensiv reagierte und ich in der Folgezeit mehr mit Beruhigen als mit Nachdenken beschäftigt war. Ich konnte sie irgendwo verstehen. Auch wenn ich Geschichtsstunden haßte, Custos war eine dieser grundlegenden Legenden, die man irgendwo immer im Hinterkopf behielt aber sie wohl erst wirklich glaubte, wenn man mit ihr konfrontiert wurde. Ich konnte deutlich erkennen, daß das sowohl für Tara, Amy, Giles, als auch Willow zutraf. Anya konnte ich da nicht genau einordnen aber auch sie schien verwundert.

Auf Xanders Frage hin, hatte sich Amy, als die wohl noch Ausgeglichenste in dieser Situation, angeboten die ganze Sache für den Rest zu erklären und ich war ehrlich gesagt auch ein wenig froh für die Auffrischung meines Gedächtnisses.

„Custos ist Lateinisch und bedeutet soviel wie Wächter oder besser Hüter. Die mythische Figur des Custos ist am besten zu vergleichen mit der Erdenmutter Gaia. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er viele Namen in verschiedenen Kulturen, in unserer Sprache ist er simpel bekannt als Custos. Um die Details zu ersparen, kann man Custos als eine Art heiliges Wesen bezeichnen. Eben ein Wächter wie ihr es wollt, ein Wächter über alles, was die Essenz des Lebens in sich trägt. Die Legende sagt, daß er sich nur in Zeiten einer drohenden Apokalypse offenbart, und das auch nur ausgewählten Personen gegenüber. Diese erhalten eine Gabe von ihm, die alles andere in den Schatten stellt. Kräfte, die man nicht beschreiben kann, gemischt mit Wissen, daß uralt ist.... Von Custos erwählt zu werden ist ein Geschenk, das alle Ehren dieser Welt übersteigt."

_Und dieses Geschenk hatte gerade Faith erhalten_, ergänzte ich in Gedanken und sah zu dieser hinüber, die sich möglichst weit entfernt von Giles, Xander, Willow und mir zwischen Riley und seinen Leuten niedergelassen hatte. Sie erwiderte meinen Blick ungewiß, was sie zu erwarten hatte. Ich wußte, es ja selbst nicht. „Und genau das ist, was ich nicht verstehe. Ich habe ihn nicht gleich erkannt aber das Wissen kam dann. Man kann sagen, ich war nie die Beste im Erinnern alter Legenden...." Xander unterbrach ungeduldig, als er merkte, daß Faith abschweifte. „Komm zum Punkt. Du weißt etwas, dann sag es. Oder warum bist du sonst hier?"

Erneut zuckte Faith unter den harschen Worten zusammen und ich war nahezu absolut sicher, daß wenn nicht der Traum, dann zumindest die Gabe von Custos sie verändert hatte. „Ich habe das Wissen – zum Teil zumindest... Aber bis auf die Heilfähigkeit und die überschüssige Energie in meinem Körper spüre ich nichts – keine Art von übermenschlich oder sollte ich besser sagen überjägerlicher Kraft."

Tara schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn. Beschenkt ist beschenkt, du müßtest es eigentlich fühlen." Faith bedachte die ihr neue Hexe mit einem nachdenkliche Blick, sagte aber nichts, wahrscheinlich weil sie nichts zu sagen hatte.

Willow löste sich abrupt aus meiner Umarmung, was mich etwas durcheinander brachte. „Dann ist sie ein Medium, ein Vermittler." Und diesmal klang sie wesentlich kontrollierter, ja sogar ein wenig erleichtert. Amy sah Tara an, dann Anya und zuletzt Willow, wohl eine Art stumme Zustimmung suchend. „Gut mitgedacht, Willow. Ich muß sagen der Aspekt ist mir ganz entgangen."

Riley räusperte sich. „Und das bedeutet?" Amy nahm einen kurzen tiefen Atemzug. „Gelegentlich werden bestimmte Personen, die Custos als notwendig erachtet, als Übermittler ausgewählt, um die Gabe an die richtige Person oder Personen zu übertragen. Meistens geschieht das, wenn die notwendige Person in einem schlechten Zustand ist und die Energie braucht..."

„Was Faiths Fall wohl erklärt", beendete Giles, anscheinend langsam durchblickend. „Nachdem dies nun geklärt ist, kommen wir zurück zu unserem Problem. Also nehme ich es für in Stein gemeißelt, daß Tokyo richtig ist?" richtete mein Wächter, nun ja praktisch gesehen eigentlich nicht mehr aber ich blieb bei der Bezeichnung, sich an Faith. Diese nickte wortlos.

„Dann sollten wir Pläne machen", meinte Max, der Technologie begeisterte Stratege, der er war. Für mich war die Sache jedoch relativ klar, auch wenn Giles mir mit dem schnellen Themenwechsel fast den letzten Nerv raubte.

„Gut hier ist der Plan. Will und ich fliegen rüber, checken die Lage und ihr haltet hier die Stellung." Ich stellte mit einem sturen Blick klar, daß keiner widersprach. Dies hier war eine äußerst brisante Situation und ich wollte dort niemand haben, der sich nicht hundertprozentig verteidigen konnte. Will und ich kannten die Stadt flüchtig und hatten Kontakte wie jeder hier wußte, die sicherlich mit der Situation drüben vertraut waren. Es gab keine Widersprüche, zumindest nicht aus der Richtung, aus der ich welche erwartet.

„Und Faith", ergänzte Willow, gefolgt von einem knappen Nicken Amys. Allein, daß der Vorschlag – nein, die Bestimmung von Willow kam, ließ mich wohl mehrere Male zwischen ihr und Faith hin- und herblicken. „Was?" brachte ich schließlich hervor. Willow drückte meine Hand für ein wenig Unterstützung und ich merkte wie schwer ihr die folgenden Worte fielen. „Wenn sie wirklich ein Medium ist, dann muß sie mit. Ohne sie, wüßten wir nicht, was wir suchen sollen." Diese Art der Entscheidungsabnahme war nicht, was ich mir als Lösung vorgestellt hatte... Aber ich konnte den Worten meiner rothaarigen Geliebten schlecht widersprechen.

**Kapitel 3: Aufbruch**

2 Tage später (Buffy)

Erschöpft sank ich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Willow und ich waren schlichtweg zu ausgelaugt von der Patrouille, als daß wir weiter als mein Haus gekommen waren. Irgendwie schien das Sitte zu werden. Gestern war es Willows und morgen waren wir eh weg. Ich biß mir etwas auf die Lippe, als der stechende Schmerz mich erneut an den ziemlich fehlgeschlagene Versuch von Teamwork erinnerte.

Mom kam mit einem nassen Tuch und etwas Aspirin in der Hand hinein. „Schlimm?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ein paar Aspirin. „Es gab schon Schlimmeres." Willow kam hinüber, nahm ihr das Tuch ab und begann meine Wunde an der Schulter zu säubern, die mich an den im Weg stehenden Baum erinnerte. Ich machte keinen Laut, mittlerweile war ich daran gewöhnt und Will würde eh keine Diskussionen darüber zu lassen wer mich verarztete und ob überhaupt.

Meine Mutter setzte sich schließlich und überließ mich Willows Obhut. „Schwierigkeiten?" Normalerweise war sie nicht so einsilbig aber anscheinend spürte sie, daß wir nicht gerade für lange Gespräche aufgelegt waren. „Abstimmungsprobleme", antwortete ich genauso einsilbig. „Faith?" Willow und ich antworteten gleichzeitig. „Ja." Mom nickte nur. Willow war fertig und packte die Sachen zur Seite. Mom richtete sich an sie. „Bleibst du dann?" Willow nickte nur. „Dann solltet ihr beide jetzt ins Bett." Nach einem kurzen Moment fügte sie mit einem dieser strengen Mütterblicke hinzu: „Und zwar um zu schlafen. Morgen wollen wir früh raus und ihr wollt doch frisch sein, oder?"

Es war wirklich lustig gewesen. Wir hatten fast den ganzen gestrigen Tag mit einer Möglichkeit verbracht uns möglichst billig rüber nach Japan zu bringen und dann kommt meine Mutter von ihrer Ausstellung zurück und sagt mir zuerst richtig beschämt, daß sie auf Auslandsreise geht... Nach Tokyo. Der Rest war einfach geklärt.

Über eines war ich froh, nämlich, daß Dawn nicht da war, sondern auf einer längeren Klassenfahrt irgendwo in Europa. Sie hatte wahrlich schon genug durchgemacht und sowie ich das kleine Energiebündel einer nervenden jüngeren Schwester kannte, hätte sie bestimmt irgendeinen Weg gefunden, daß sie selber in die ganze Sache verwickelt wurde.

„Gehen wir?" Willow schenkte mir ein Lächeln. Eines, dem ich nicht widerstehen konnte – und auch nicht wollte. Ich war wie schon gesagt erschöpft. „Sicher."

(Willow)

Ich schlüpfte hinter Buffy ins Bett und diesmal wirklich hinter ihr. Allgemein war es anders rum aber für alles gab es Ausnahmen... denke ich. Meine Arme um ihren starken Körper schlingend, spürte ich wie ihr Atem ruhiger wurde. Und nur zu gut wußte ich, was sie beschäftigte. Es beschäftigte mich auch aber auf eine seltsame Art war mir bewußt. daß es so sein mußte.

„Besorgt?" Es war eigentlich keine richtige Frage, mehr eine Feststellung. Buffy atmete tief ein und es war mehr ein Wispern, was herauskam. „Es hätte schlimmer ausgehen können und das weißt du... Es ist nur... Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Nicht wegen Faith." Ja, definitiv typische Buffy-Besorgnis. Sanft küßte ich ihren Nacken und stellte wieder einmal mit Erstaunen fest wie entspannend diese Geste doch wirkte. „Ich weiß. Gib ihr ein wenig Zeit." Zeit. Ja, Zeit war gut. Sicher würde sich die Abstimmung mit der Zeit einstellen. Nicht so wie heute. Heute war ein nahezu Desaster gewesen. Nein, Korrektur. Es WAR ein Desaster gewesen, mit dem einzigen Lichtblick, daß wir noch lebten. Es war ein Sache, daß Buffy und Faith harmonieren konnten... wenn sie wollten. Jägerinstinkt oder so was. Es war auch keine Frage, daß ich und Buffy harmonierten. Das war überhaupt keine Frage. Aber es war mehr als offensichtlich wie wenig Faith mit mir bzw. umgekehrt harmonierte und schon gar nicht wir alle drei zusammen. Es zerstörte die Abstimmung, das Konzept, die stille Verständigung... Schlichtweg die Harmonie. Man konnte also sagen die „Generalprobe" für das, was kam, war total schiefgelaufen. Schiefgelaufen war eine glatte Untertreibung.

„Du traust ihr?" Ich konnte nicht ganz entscheiden, ob es eine Frage oder eine Feststellung war, vielleicht beides, aber es holte mich aus meinem Gedankenfluß, nur um mich gleich wieder nachdenklich zu machen... Das hieß ich wollte drüber nachdenken aber die Antwort war mehr ein Instinkt. „Ja." Was? Ja? Das war nicht, was ich eigentlich geplant hatte zu sagen. Zumindest nicht so... glaubwürdig.

Buffy drehte sich um und sah mich nun direkt an, ich erwiderte den verwirrten Blick. „Das ist seltsam. Ich weiß nämlich selber nicht, was ich denken soll." Ihr Blick war abwesend und ich konnte mir vorstellen, wo ihre Gedanken gerade waren. Ich hatte diese merkwürdige Traumbegegnung gestern endlich aus ihr rausgekriegt und verstand nun ihre gegensätzlichen Reaktionen. Ich war keine Traumdeuterin aber so etwas mußte einen ganz schön mitnehmen. Außerdem war es nicht so gewesen, daß Buffy und Faith sich nicht verstanden hätten... bevor ihrem Seitenwechsel. Zwar auf einer sehr seltsamen Haßliebebasis aber verstanden schon irgendwie. Zumindest ergänzt.

„Hey..." Ich berührte mit einer Hand sanft ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen konzentrierten sich augenblicklich darauf, wenn auch ihre Gedanken noch nicht so ganz. Nun es gab ein Mittel dagegen, das definitiv gedankenkillend war. Ich küßte sie. Erst sanft, dann mehr verlangend. Nach einer Weile brauchten wir Luft und ließen voneinander ab – widerwillig.

„Du hast eine beneidenswerte Eigenschaft Leute aufzuheitern", meinte Buffy mit einem Lächeln. „Ich versuch mein Bestes, nur für dich natürlich", stellte ich klar. „Natürlich. Wie konnte ich daran zweifeln?" Mein Körper spannte sich, als ich ihre Hand unter meinem Nachthemd fühlte. „Buffy, wir..." startete ich. Sie flüsterte in mein Ohr. „Ich brauche dich." Ihr Atem war deutlich zu spüren und ich wußte nicht wie lange ich mich noch kontrollieren konnte. „Du brauchst deine... oh... Erholung... ohh... und deine Mutter hat gesagt..." Als ihre Lippen gegen meine preßten war mein Widerstand schon längst gebrochen.

(Faith)

Gut... Ich wußte, daß sowohl Buffy als auch Willow nicht unbedingt – wie es am besten ausdrücken? – komfortabel mit der ganzen Situation – nein, besser mit mir waren. Aber das war doch etwas beängstigend. Die ganze Fahrt über war kein direktes Wort zwischen uns dreien gefallen.

Ich saß im Vordersitz von Mrs. Summers Auto, während es Buffy und Willow sich auf dem Rücksitz mehr als bequem gemacht hatten. Dementsprechend betrachtete ich das Vorne sitzen eher als Gegenteil von einem Fortschritt. Nicht daß ich einen Fortschritt erwartet hätte. Dafür war es wohl noch zu früh.

Es mußte definitiv die gestrige Patrouille gewesen sein. Ich war nun ja nicht blind und hatte auch gemerkt, daß die Chemie einfach nicht stimmte und daß sie scheinbar, ich woll.... würde ihr Duo irgendwie sprengen. Woher kam dieser Gedanke nun? Ok, mit Ablehnung hätte ich leben können, irgendwie hatte ich schon fast darauf gehofft, entweder das oder Vergebung. Ich weiß, ich fordere hier schon wieder Schwarz oder Weiß aber diese ungewisse Spannung war erdrückend. Dieser „Eigentlich wollen wir ja nicht aber es muß sein"-Blick von Willow. Ich spürte, daß Einzige warum sie mir noch nicht an die Gurgel gegangen war oder besser irgendwelche Verfluchungen ausgesprochen hatte, war wegen dieses verwunschenen Geschenks. Es war eindeutig die Hexe in ihr, die mich duldete, nicht die Person.

Buffy hingegen konnte ich gar nicht richtig deuten. Sie war ungefähr das, was ich momentan war. Unsicher beschrieb es zumindest grob. Der Traum nahm immer noch einen Großteil unserer Gedanken ein, soviel konnte ich sagen.

Es war echt unfair. Manchmal wünschte ich einfach, ich wäre wirklich tot. Das Gefühlswirrwarr war kaum zu ertragen. Warum ich? Warum bekam gerade ich so ein Geschenk? Zur Hölle damit, ich hatte es nicht verdient. Und jeder von uns wußte es, was es nicht leichter machte. Selbst wenn mein erste Vermutung nicht ganz zutraf, war die ganze Angelegenheit doch ungeheuer... Ungeheuer, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht war sie schlichtweg ungeheuerlich.

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt _schlafen_ gehen", hörte ich Buffys Mutter sagen. Meinen Kopf leicht drehend, erhaschte ich einen Blick auf die aneinander – oder sollte ich eher ineinandergekuschelten Buffy und Willow sagen? – und bemerkte das beide ziemlich müde waren. Und das offensichtlich nicht von der Patrouille, sondern von zuwenig _Schlaf_.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich, was geschehen war. Aber irgendwie knabberte mein Gehirn immer noch an dem Gedanken der beiden zusammen. Sicher, ich hatte schon immer vermutet, daß B. zumindest in beide Richtung offen war, auch wenn sie es ständig bestritten hatte. Was Willow anging, hatte mich ihr Double zum denken gebracht. Aber das beide... zusammen... Irgendwie erschien das komplett irre.

Wie sich die Welt doch in einem Jahr _Abwesenheit_ veränderte. Ich meinte Buffy hatte Angel – nein offensichtlich nicht mehr – und Willow hatte ihren Werwolffreund, oder? Zumindest hatte ich das gedacht. Anderseits beide waren schon immer sehr enge Freunde gewesen und Dinge konnten sich ändern und... plötzlich erschien die ganzen Idee gar nicht mehr so verrückt. Auf jeden Fall gab es sicher eine Menge zu bereden auf unserem Flug. Und ich war ziemlich fixiert darauf ein paar Dinge zu erfahren...

(Willow)

Nun letztendlich hatten wir es geschafft. Wir saßen in der ersten Klasse des Flugzeugs auf dem Weg nach Tokyo – nein, besser nach Okinawa aber das war ja nahe dran. Was nun so schwierig daran war? Ich hatte aufgehört zu zählen... Zuerst die nahezu ewig lange Predigt von Giles als wir ihn und den Rest am Flughafen trafen, wir sollten bitte vorsichtig sein. Dann kamen die Abschiedsszenen, Umarmungen und sonstiges, für Buffys Mutter war es nur ein Arbeitstrip aber auch sie wußte, was wirklich darin lag. Das Schicksal der Welt – wie immer. Danach die nahezu unmögliche Prozedur unser _Gepäck_ durch die Abfertigung zu bringen, obwohl ich gestern drei lange Stunden hacken damit verbracht hatte das einzurichten. Wie wir es letztendlich geschafft hatten, war mir bis jetzt immer noch nicht ganz klar.

Zu guter Letzt war da der Streit um die Sitze. Joyce wollte zuerst nicht nachgeben und bestand darauf, daß sie bei ihrer Tochter saß. Neben dem Faktor, daß ich das nicht wollte, bestand auch keine Chance, daß ich neben Faith sitzen würde. Ich denke, das hatte ich deutlich gemacht. Der nächste Versuch war Buffy und Faith nebeneinander zu bringen, was mit einem synchronisierten „Nein" beider Beteiligten beantwortet wurde. Schließlich gab Buffys Mutter nach, überließ Faith den Fensterplatz und uns die Reihe gegenüber. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, ob sich jeder Teenager sagte: Ich werde nie so wie meine Eltern, wenn ich Kinder habe... Und es dann doch tut.

Als ich nun immer noch müde hier lag, mein Kopf an Buffys Schulter gelehnt, denke ich, wir hatten schon wieder einen kleinen Sieg davongetragen. Was willst du mehr, wenn du am Rande des Höllenschlunds lebst? Eine Bewegung ließ mich aufschauen, ohne wirklich meine Position zu verändern. Buffy sah, da sie den kleinen Kampf um unseren Fensterplatz unglücklicherweise gewonnen hatte, etwas abwesend aus dem Fenster. „Etwas Interessantes da draußen?"

„Wasser", kam die simple Antwort. „Wasser ist gut, ich meine es ist schließlich lebenswichtig und somit wirklich ein interessanter Faktor..." Buffy wandte ihren Kopf und lächelte auf mich hinab, da mein Kopf immer noch da lag, wo er sich schon die ganze Zeit über befunden hatte. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe nur... nachgedacht." Ich hob meinen Kopf etwas an, den Kontakt nicht wirklich brechend wollend. „Aufgeregt? Nervös? Ein bißchen... besorgt?" waren meine Mutmaßungen. Nach so langer Zeit las ich Buffy wie ein offenes Buch und noch bevor die Antwort ihre Lippen verließ, wußte ich, daß von allem etwas zutraf. „Von allem ein wenig, schätze ich. Aber ich freue mich auch Hikaru und Umi wiederzusehen."

Sie bemühte sich kaum noch die coole Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten, zumindest nicht mir gegenüber. Die ganze Situation war wie ein Blitzschlag über uns gekommen und wir waren alle nervös. Auch Faith, soviel ich sagen konnte.

„Ich weiß, geht mir genauso", wisperte ich sanft und lehnte meinen Kopf wieder an ihre Schulter. Kurz darauf spürte ich Buffys Lippen einen zärtlichen Kuß auf meiner Stirn plazieren. „Schlaf ein bißchen. Wir alle sollten das." Ich konnte dem nicht widersprechen, schloß die Augen und fand es extrem einfach einzuschlafen.

Anmerkungen des Autors

Dies war nun Nummer 1 der Vorgeschichten-Reihe für den Hauptpart des gesamten Crossovers. Die Erklärungen jetzt mal nur für die Buffy-Fans, da der Rest, der nur aufgrund der Details und des Updatestatus oder vielleicht auch nur wegen meines Schreibstils (hey, wer weiß...) gelesen hat, wohl eh keine Ahnung hat wie verrückt dieser Anfang für die Fans aussieht. Ich hoffe, ihr habt es überhaupt bis hierhin geschafft. Wenn ja, durchbohrt ihr mich jetzt wohl mit fragenden Blicken, die soviel sagen wie: Du hast besser eine gute Erklärung dafür.

Praktisch gesehen. Wer hat schon eine Erklärung für seine Ideen? Ich meine, eine wirkliche Erklärung. Ist das nicht alles nur Ansichtssache? Aber da ich jetzt abschweife und wohl gerade klinge wie Willow in voller Aktion komme ich zum Punkt.

Warum Buffy und Wiilow? Wie schon gesagt, richtig erklären kann ich es nicht... Doch ich kann und ich habe tatsächlich etwas worauf ich es schieben kann (nicht so wie bei meinem Minaru-Ding). Fanfiction Inspiration. Yep, ihr würdet euch wundern wie viele Buffy/Willow Shipper-Fics da draußen existieren. Und wie viele davon tatsächlich von einer extrem hohen Qualität sind. Es ist fast so als würde das Schreiben einer solchen Fic die Ausdrucksfähigkeit des Autors heben oder so... Und ich muß sagen, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit diesen gut sieben/acht Seiten bisher und das bestätigt jedenfalls zum Teil meine Vermutung.

Nein, mal ehrlich. Ist es nicht offensichtlich, daß beide wirklich mehr als nur Freundschaft für einander empfinden? Mir kam der Gedanke erst auch ziemlich wie drückte Faith es schön aus, irre vor. Aber, hey! Es ist so. Denke ich jedenfalls...

Na schön, das hier soll kein Überzeugungsaufsatz werden. Also akzeptiert es oder nicht aber es wird nun mal Part dieser Geschichte sein. Ich habe euch hier ziemlich in das ganze Geschehen reingeworfen und das war durchaus beabsichtigt und könnte auch bei den ganzen anderen Vorfics so geschehen. Ich erkläre Dinge später in der Fic. Keine Angst in dieser Beziehung.

Warum Faith? Ich weiß nicht, ich mochte sie irgendwie schon immer auf eine abstruse Art. Dementsprechend war ich von ihrem Seitenwechsel nicht so begeistert, obwohl das natürlich total Buffy-typisch war. Diese nette kleine Traumbegegnung hat mich ziemlich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Und auch wenn einige von euch es nicht mögen, ich mochte die „gute" Faith lieber. Und es ist meine Fic, basta. Das Script der Traumszene habe ich übrigens von der Deutschen Script Seite (http://www.tv-scripte.de/buffy/index.html), eigentlich nur im Format leicht abgeändert.

Oh ja. Einordnung. Zwischen der Episode von Adams ersten Erwachen und Aufeinandertreffen mit Buffy, Xander und Riley und der Folge von Faiths (wirklichen) Erwachen. Ist eigentlich einfach herauszufinden und auch genau da, wo ich diesen Part geschrieben habe. Zwischen diesen beiden Folgen. Es ist natürlich nicht so, daß das Ganze zwischen den beiden Episoden spielt, sondern die Storyline von diesem Punkt an einen ganz anderen Lauf nimmt – allein schon um das Buffy/Willow-Element zu integrieren. Wie gesagt Erklärungen später oder wie mittlerweile bekannt im Christmas Special.

Dieser Teil wurde mittlerweile leicht angepaßt, um mit den Änderungen durch das Special in etwa überein zu stimmen. Die kleinen Staffel 5 Referenzen sind schlichtweg nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, um späteren Ergänzungen zuvorzukommen. Also, Dawn existiert in dieser Realität aber der ganze Ablauf ist nicht wie die eigentliche Staffel.

Genug gefaselt. Bis zum nächsten Teil. Emails an: Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Und das war's dann auch, denke ich.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias

The Breath Of Life – BTVSã2001 by Matthias Engel  


	3. The Legend of Zelda

**The Breath of Life**

**Teil 1: Settings**

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Kapitel 1: Heimkehr**

Hylianische Steppe (Salia)

Ein weiterer Tag war vergangen. Ein weiterer Tag erfolglos und ohne Spur. Weder im Hinblick auf meinen seltsamen _Fluch_, noch auf... Es war nun sechs Jahre her. Fünf Jahre seit alles begonnen hatte, nachdem wir dachten alles hätte endlich geendet. Sicher, für die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung – und das waren eigentlich alle außer uns Weisen, hat es nie einen Krieg gegeben, nie eine Ära des Terrors und der Zerstörung. Ganondorf war nur irgendeine adlige Figur, die auf merkwürdige Art und Weise verschwunden war. Doch nicht für uns.

Die letzten Jahre waren friedlich – jedenfalls für diese Mehrheit. Unter dem Schutz und der Anleitung der Weisen lebten die Völker in Frieden und Zelda machte einen hervorragenden Job alles zusammenzuhalten. Ihr Vater hatte einiges an Überzeugungskraft und Demonstration gebraucht bis er uns schließlich die ganze Geschichte abgekauft hatte. Doch nun war es leichter Ordnung zu wahren. Die Mächte der Finsternis hatten sich in den Schatten zurückgezogen. Wir alle wußten aber, daß sie nur abwarteten.

Für uns Weisen, zumindest einige von uns, war die Zeit jedoch äußerst schwer gewesen. Besonders für mich. Er fehlte mir. Wir hatten uns versprochen mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, wenn die ganze Sache vorbei war. Doch als er aufgebrochen war, um „sich selbst zu finden" oder so etwas, war er nie wieder zurückgekommen. Prinzessin Zelda hatte praktisch jeden Stein in Hyrule umdrehen lassen, Impa, Rauru und ich hatten eine Menge Magie freigesetzt, um ihn aufzuspüren. Wir hatten gelegentlich gewisse Echos gespürt, Rauru war sicher der Zeitstrom war in Aufruhr, aber jeder Hinweis führte letztlich ins Leere.

Ich zitterte und mein Körper gab die vertrauten Warnungen ab. Ich war zu lange draußen gewesen. „Salia?" drang die hohe Stimme SEINER kleinen Fee durch meine Gedanken. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Das war Forrest, meine eigene Fee. Es war sicher seltsam für eine Kokiri mit zwei Schutzfeen herumzulaufen aber was sollte ich machen?

„Alles in Ordnung, Navi. Ich glaube, ich muß zurück." Damit drehte ich mich um und wollte mich gerade in Richtung Kokiri Wald in Bewegung setzten, da ließ mich ein bekanntes Gefühl innehalten. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl. Zuerst war es nur ein Kribbeln aber es wurde langsam stärker, kam näher... Ich fuhr aufgeregt wieder herum und starrte in die Richtung aus der das Gefühl kam. „Was ist?" drängte Navi. „Wir müssen zurück", erinnerte Forrest mich. Doch ich ignorierte den Drang und den Ruf des Waldes und konzentrierte mich hart. Dann sah ich es. Langsam aus der Ferne kommend, die Umrisse eines Pferdes in leichtem Galopp. Ich spürte die Aura und ich würde sie überall wiedererkennen. Die Aura meines besten Freundes seit unserer Kindheit, er war endlich – tatsächlich zurück. „Link..." flüsterte ich.

(Link)

Endlich raus aus Termina. So interessant diese Stadt ja auch war, immer den gleichen Ablauf dreier Tage zu erleben und das sechs Wochen lang, ging mir auf die Nerven. Ich war froh, daß der Horror Kid jetzt wieder normal war. Taya und Tael würden schon auf ihn aufpassen, da war ich sicher. Taya war eine gute Begleiterin gewesen aber sie hatte mich oft an Navi erinnert und das versetzte mir stets einen Stich im Herzen.

Sie würden sich sicher keine Sorgen machen, schließlich war ich für sie ja nur etwas mehr als drei Tage verschwunden und ich hatte Zelda ja gesagt, ich würde gerne etwas alleine sein, um all die Gedanken und Gefühle der Schlacht mit Ganon zu ordnen. Für mich war es nur viel länger als drei Tage gewesen. Mehrere Dinge zeugten von den Entwicklungen in der seltsamen Parallelwelt zu Hyrule. Das neue Spiegelschild das mit Goldstaub verstärkte Kokirischwert, eine größere Ansammlung an Masken – ich fragte mich, ob die hier auch noch funktionierten – und diverse andere Gegenstände. Alles Andenken einer verwirrenden Reise.

Mann, war ich froh wieder zuhause zu sein. Navi würde vielleicht Augen machen, wenn ich ihr erzählte, was geschehen war, und Salia erst. Salia... Ich hatte sie vermißt, all die Zeit. Eigentlich hätte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten, daß ich je jemanden so vermissen würde, doch hätte ich in dieser Zeit alles für einen vertrauten Begleiter gegeben – nun ja, fast alles.

Ich trieb Epona noch ein Stück mehr an, der Kokiri Wald war noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt und die Sonne war beinahe untergegangen. Ich hatte keine Lust auf nervige Feldkämpfe mit Skeletten... Ich wog ab, ob ich einen Abstecher zum Schloß machen sollte, das näher lag aber mein Drang _nach Hause_ zurückzukehren war zu groß.

Ich hatte die Lon-Lon Farm passiert und näherte mich langsam aber sicher dem Wald, da passierte es. Zuerst machte ich eine Figur aus, die in Mitten der Steppe stand und mir entgegensah. Dann erkannten meine scharfen Augen zwei helle Lichtpunkte, die nichts weiter als Feen sein konnten. Das führte mich zu dem Schluß, daß die Person ein oder eine Kokiri war, was wiederum aber außerhalb des Waldes unmöglich sein sollte.

Neugierig bremste ich Eponas Galopp in einen leichten Trab. Die Umrisse der Person wurden deutlicher und ich erkannte deutlich Teile grüner Waldkleidung aber anderen Schnittes, länger, mehr wie ein Umhang oder eine Robe.

Ich stoppte Epona und schwang mich hinunter. Die Kokiri starrte mich ungläubig an, während ich sie aus der Ferne musterte. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen aber sie kam mir sehr vertraut vor. Die spitzen Ohren gaben sie deutlich als Waldbewohner zu erkennen, die langen grünen Haare fielen ihr etwas bis hinter die Schultern. Grün war eine gängige Haarfarbe unter Kokiri. Aber diese hier war keine normale Kokiri. Es gab keine erwachsenen Kokiri! Jedoch war diese hier mindestens fünfzehn Jahre alt, vom Aussehen her.

Ich war nicht vorbereitet auf ihre Reaktion und so mußte ich ziemlich perplex dreingeschaut haben, als sie wie ein Wirbelwind auf mich zugerannt kam und meinen Namen rief. Ihre Stimme war mir bekannt, ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ihr ganzes Wesen erschien mir bekannt.

Bevor ich mich versah hielt ich sie in meinen Armen und war noch mehr verwirrt, als ich feststellte, daß wir ungefähr gleichgroß, ich sogar noch etwas größer war. Aber diese Tatsache schien mein Bewußtsein vorerst zu verdrängen, als die Kokiri ihren Kopf hob und zu mir aufschaute. Frische Tränen zierten ihr Gesicht, Tränen der Freude. Doch ihre Augen, ihre bezaubernden blauen Augen fingen mich augenblicklich ein. Und als sie schließlich erneut meinen Namen aussprach, wußte ich, was so vertraut an ihr war. „Link..."

„Sa... Salia?" Mein Gehirn brauchte ein wenig, um die neue Entdeckung zu verarbeiten. Salia nickte schwach, bevor sie wieder anfing zu schluchzen und ihren Kopf in meiner Kleidung verbarg und mir nichts anderes blieb, als sie beruhigend festzuhalten.

Zu sagen ich wäre in diesem Moment verwirrt gewesen, wäre die größte Untertreibung hylianischer Geschichtsschreibung gewesen. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich und es war mir unmöglich an einem festzuhalten. „Was... Wie... Warum..." stammelte ich und versuchte vergeblich der Unordnung da oben Herr zu werden.

Schließlich brachte ich hervor: „Was ist passiert, Salia?" Das war so ziemlich die simpelste und blödeste Frage in dieser Situation zugleich. Doch Salia, die ihre Tränen ein wenig unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, löste sich etwas und antwortete zwischen gelegentlichen Schluchzern. „Ich... Wir dachten... Du warst plötzlich verschwunden... und wir haben dich nirgendwo gefunden und..." Ich unterbrach sie, bevor es noch verwirrender wurde. „Aber... Ich war doch gerade mal drei Tage..."

„Drei Tage? Schau dich an, Link. Es sind sechs Jahre vergangen!" Ihre Stimme war nun ein Mix aus Hysterie, Unglauben und noch einigem mehr, was ich nicht entschlüsseln konnte.

Ungläubig sah ich an mir herunter... Ich hatte den Körper eines Sechszehnjährigen. „Aber wie... Das ist doch..." Ich war mir sicher, ich war noch der kleine Junge, als ich den Wald verlassen hatte... Also wie war das passiert? Dann kamen mir Salias Worte wieder ins Bewußtsein. „Sechs... Jahre?" Salia nickte nur, sie mußte meinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben und schwieg. „Wie..." setzte ich erneut an, doch wurde unterbrochen, als Salia plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung zusammenbrach. Ich konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.

„Salia, was ist los? Was hast du?" Panik machte sich in mir breit. Die ganze Situation entwickelte sich zu schnell, um zu folgen. „Schnell wir müssen sie zurück in den Wald bringen." Das war Forrest Salias Schutzfee. Ich hatte bereits erkannt, daß die andere Fee Navi war, diese schwebte nun an meine Seite und sah besorgt zu Salia hinunter. „Sie hätte längst zurück sein müssen. Sie war zu lange außerhalb."

Ich verstand zwar nicht ganz aber ich verstand, daß uns kaum Zeit blieb. Also wandte ich mich an Epona, die seltsamerweise auch gealtert war wie mir jetzt auffiel und meinte: „Du findest den Weg alleine, oder?" Epona nickte. Ein Glück, daß sie ein solch intelligentes, wenn auch temperamentvolles Pferd war. „Gut." Ich half Salia auf, die sich nur noch schwerlich aufrecht halten konnte. „Alle ganz nah zu mir", befahl ich und die beiden Feen folgten meiner Anweisung. Ich holte meine Okarina oder besser Zeldas Okarina hervor und mit einer Hand Salia stützend und mit der anderen spielend, ließ ich das Menuett des Waldes erklingen und kurz darauf war die hylianische Steppe bis auf ein einsames Pferd vollkommen leergefegt.

**Kapitel 2: Aufklärungen**

Kokiri Wald (Navi)

Als wir endlich die Verlorenen Wälder durchquert und den schützenden Wald erreicht hatten, war Salia vollkommen entkräftet in einen mehr oder weniger friedlichen Schlaf versunken. In den letzten Jahren hatte ich schon einiges dieser Art gesehen aber nie war sie so nahe gekommen die Grenze zu überschreiten. Es hätte zu spät sein können...

Link trug sie das restliche Stück, ehrlich und aufrichtig besorgt, in seinen Armen. Der knappe Bericht, den Link mir gegeben hatte, beschäftigte mich aber momentan war ich zu sehr besorgt über Salia, als weiter über Links letztes Abenteuer, das sein Verschwinden teilweise erklärte, nachzudenken.

Nachdem wir die Verlorenen Wälder verlassen und hinaus ins Kokiri Dorf getreten/geflogen waren, wurden wir fast augenblicklich von einem aufgebrachten Mido begrüßt, der anscheinend bereits Ausschau nach Salia gehalten hatte.

Der Junge sah überrascht zu uns auf und sprintete dann den Hügel zu uns hoch. „Link", fragte er ungläubig und sah an meinem nun erwachsenen Schützling hoch. Irgendwie mußte ich innerlich lachen, das letzte Mal hatte er ihn nicht erkannt aber da wußte er auch nichts über Links hylianische Abstammung.

Schließlich fiel seine Blick auf Salia und er schnappte kurz nach Luft, bedeutete uns dann aber zu folgen und führte uns direkt zu Salias neuem Haus, ihr altes Baumhaus war über die Jahre zu klein für sie geworden, als der _Fluch_ seine Wirkung gezeigt hatte.

In Salias Haus angekommen, legte Link sie sanft in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Danach trat er einen Schritt zurück neben dem schweigenden Mido und betrachtete sie eine Weile. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen im Raum. „Was ist mit ihr geschehen?" fragte Link letztlich und deutete auf Salia, obwohl das nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Mido lachte bitter. „Es hat begonnen, als du verschwunden bist. Warum weiß ich nicht, sie redet nicht viel darüber. Ich weiß nur, daß sie nicht mehr vollständig Kokiri ist." Mido schenkte Link einen harten Blick. „Aber jemand meinte ja unbedingt sechs Jahre zu verschwinden. Verdammt, sie hat dich gebraucht, Link."

Früher, in der veränderten Zukunft hätte Mido nie so mit Link gesprochen, da er nicht wußte, daß es überhaupt Link gewesen war. Aber jetzt war eindeutig der alte rauhe Mido zu erkennen, dem der kleine Junge lange auf die Nerven gegangen war. Und er zeigte keinen Respekt vor Links gealterten Erscheinung.

„Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun, Mido. Es... Ich dachte, ich wäre nur drei Tage in dieser seltsamen Welt gewesen. Gut, ich habe etwas mit der Zeit herumgespielt aber zusammengerechnet waren es nicht mehr als fünf bis sechs Wochen... Wenn ich gewußt hätte..."

Ich unterbrach seine Selbstmitleidsrede schroff: „Wenn du gewußt hättest, hättest du auch nichts tun können. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, du konntest nicht zurück." Link schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Ich hätte, nachdem ich Epona und die Okarina gefunden hatte..."

„Und diese Welt ihrem Schicksal überlassen und dein Versprechen nicht einlösen? Ich weiß, Salia hätte das nicht gewollt." Link schwieg und betrachtete die schlafende Salia nur traurig. „Sie kommt wieder zu sich. Spätesten Morgen früh. Es ist immer so", meinte Mido jetzt etwas sanfter, sichtlich beeinflußt durch unseren kleinen Streit. Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand durch die Tür.

Link hockte sich neben Salias Bett, Forrest schwebte stumm neben dem Kopf ihres Schützlings und ich ließ mich sanft auf Links Schulter nieder. „Navi?"

„Hm?"

„Was ist passiert? Du weißt doch mehr, oder?" Ich überlegte eine Weile, eigentlich war es Salias Aufgabe ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen aber Link würde sicher nicht eher Ruhe geben und ich sah eine Erzählung von Salia sich schon in ein weiteres Tränenfest verwandeln. Also blieb mir nicht viel übrig.

„Der _Fluch_ – nein, es ist mehr ein Zauber – ist immer noch unergründet. Die Weisen sind sich unsicher, wer oder was es bewirkt hat. Es gibt Spekulation aber nichts Konkretes, wir suchen immer noch nach einer Erklärung... und einer Lösung."

„Was geschieht mir ihr?" wiederholte Link seine Frage etwas ungeduldiger. Ich seufzte. „Was wir wissen ist, daß sie sich verändert. Sie wird menschlich, Link. Ja, sie ist eine Kokiri und keiner anderen Abstammung. Und nein, es hängt nicht damit zusammen, daß sie eine Weise ist. Wir wissen nicht, womit es zusammenhängt." Ich machte eine Pause, um die Informationen wirken zu lassen. Forrest fuhr für mich fort. „Salia ist immer noch zum Teil Kokiri, darum kann sie nicht lange außerhalb des Waldes leben. Spätestens gegen Sonnenuntergang muß sie zurück sein, sonst... nun, du hast gesehen was passiert." Link nickte abwesend. Vorsichtig und behutsam berührte er mit einer Hand Salias Wange. „Es muß hart gewesen sein... Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre hier gewesen..."

(Salia)

Ich blinzelte verschlafen, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über mein Gesicht tanzten. Verwirrt registrierte ich, daß ich mich in meinem Bett befand und keine Ahnung hatte wie ich da hingekommen war. In meinem Kopf drehte sich noch eine ganze Menge und ich stöhnte leise. Mir wurde schlagartig klar, was passiert sein mußte. Um so mehr erstaunte es mich, daß ich zurückgekommen war...

Meinen Blick fiel auf die Gestalt neben mir, als ich meinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. Link saß tief und fest schlafend in einem komfortablen Stuhl, wenn seine Lage auch nicht gerade als bequem bezeichnet werden konnte. Ich mußte lächeln. All die Jahre und er hatte immer noch diese typische Sturheit. Moment, hatte er nicht etwas von nur drei Tagen erzählt? Argh, es war noch zu früh am Morgen für solche Gedanken.

„Mmmhhh... Salia?" Ich sah auf und merkte das Links Augen auf mir ruhten. Ich glaube, ich errötete ein wenig. Er war sofort hellwach, als er mich schüchtern zurücklächeln sah, und mit einem Satz an meiner Seite. „Bist du in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut? Brauchst du irgendwas?" Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte ich lachen können über den Schwall besorgter Fragen, so kam nur ein ersticktes Kichern heraus und ich setzte mich auf. „Es geht mir gut... Es ist nur..." Ich sah mich um und suchte nach einer Ablenkung von meinen trüben Gedanken. Link mußte nicht wissen, wie innerlich zerrissen ich war, noch nicht.

„Wo sind Forrest und Navi?" Link sah sich um, einen Moment war er auch verwirrt, meinte dann aber. „Bestimmt beim Deku-Baum. Sie hatten so etwas angedeutet", erklärte er. Ich brachte nur ein „Oh" hervor und senkte wieder den Blick.

Gelinde gesagt war ich überrascht kurz darauf mich in einer engen Umarmung wiederzufinden. „Ich weiß, Salia... Es tut mir so Leid. Navi und Forrest haben mir erzählt, was... Oh, ich wünschte, ich hätte da sein können..." All die aufgestauten und verschlossenen Gefühle brachen wieder hervor. Die Emotionen, unerwiderten Gefühle, der Schmerz, das Verlangen, alles und ich ließ die Tränen frei fließen. „Oh, Link... Es war so... schrecklich. Ich wußte nicht, was passiert. Und ich hatte niemanden, der mich verstand. Nicht einmal Forrest und Navi verstanden mich völlig. Ich..."

„Shh, ich weiß, ich weiß..." Ja, er wußte wie es war den Schutz des Waldes zu verlassen, die äußere Welt zu sehen. All die Schwierigkeiten und die Wunder Hyrules. Link hatte seine Jugend lang in dem Glauben gelebt ein Kokiri zu sein, auch wenn er bis zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag der Veränderung nie eine Fee gehabt hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu mir, hatte er nicht viel Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken. Aber ich, ich hatte volle sechs Jahre gehabt. Sechs Jahre, in denen ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als Link bei mir zu haben.

„Wo warst du nur, Link..." hauchte ich. Überrascht blickte ich auf, als ich Tränen auf mein Haar tropfen spürte, die nicht meine waren. Einige Tränen entkamen nun auch Links Augen, Tränen der Wut und der Hilflosigkeit. „Termina." Die Enthüllung traf mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag, während Link weiterredete. „Das sagt dir wahrscheinlich nichts... Ich dachte, ich wäre nur drei Tage da..." Vorsichtig wischte ich einige Tränen aus seinen Augen, meine eigenen inneren Aufruhr für den Moment ignorierend. „Doch, das sagt mir etwas, Link."

Langsam setzte sich alles zusammen. Termina war den Weisen ein bekannter Ort, auch wenn noch nie jemand dagewesen war. Ein paralleles Hyrule, dessen Zeit anders lief. Trotzdem erklärte es nicht die sechs Jahre, wenn nicht... Ein weitere Erkenntnis traf mich schlagartig. „Du hast die Okarina benutzt, oder?" Link nickte. „Es ging nicht anders..."

Ein wenig Wut machte sich in mir breit. „Wer hat dir das angetan? Wer hat dich dorthin gebracht", fragte ich, denn mir war klar, daß es nicht freiwillig gewesen sein konnte. „Ein verwirrter Horror Kid... Nein, besser gesagt... Hast du schon einmal etwas von Majora gehört?" Oh ja, ich hatte. Und wie ich hatte. Link mußte meinen geschockten Ausdruck gesehen haben und versicherte schnell: „Er... Es... Was auch immer, stellt keine Gefahr mehr da." Das beruhigte mich etwas.

„Salia, es tut mir..." setzte Link an aber ich legte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. „Du konntest nichts dafür... Keiner konnte etwas dafür..." Der Zufall oder das Schicksal oder sonst irgendeine höhere Kraft, vielleicht war es sogar Farore selbst, wollte es so, daß wir in genau diesem Augenblick Blickkontakt herstellten. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als wir eingefangen von des jeweiligen Gegenübers Blick dasaßen. Link hatte immer noch seine Arme um mich und ich hatte immer noch einen Finger auf seinen Lippen.

Es war einer dieser Momente die gewöhnlich nur ein oder höchstens zweimal im Leben eintraten. Ein Wendepunkt, der alles verändern oder alles belassen könnte wie es war. Mit dem wachsenden Körper und Alter hatten sich auch meine Gefühle verändert. Zwar immer noch unschuldig aber wesentlich mehr gereift und fixiert. Als ich herausgefunden hatte, daß ich alterte, war ich zuerst sogar sehr erfreut gewesen, insgeheim zumindest. Als ich Link damals nach meiner Erweckung als Weise gesehen hatte, hatte es mehr geschmerzt, als ich je zugeben würde. Er wurde älter und ich, ich war immer noch das kleine Kokirimädchen.

Damals wußte ich freilich nicht, warum genau es so schmerzte. Ich sagte mir, es sei, weil wir jetzt nicht mehr zusammen aufwachsen konnten aber jetzt mit der Erfahrungen des Alterns und des langsamen Verlust der unschuldigen Kindheit wußte ich, warum es so geschmerzt hatte.

Ich traf eine Entscheidung. Sechs Jahre hatte ich mit dieser Misere gelebt. Es war jetzt oder nie. Wenn nicht jetzt, würde sich alles mehr oder weniger wieder in der Normalität einer engen Freundschaft verlieren. Und ich wußte nicht, ob ich damit leben konnte.

Vorsichtig verließ mein Finger seinen Platz und fuhr sanft über Links rechte Wange. Meine anderen Hand kam vorsichtig hinzu und ich hielt sein Gesicht nun in meinen Händen. Dieser Moment brauchte keine Worte, unsere Aktionen, unsere Augen sagten alles. Langsam, ganz langsam lehnte ich mich vor und Link tat dasselbe. Wir trafen uns in der Mitte und unsere Lippen berührten sich in einem sanften Kuß.

Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Es jagte Schauer über Schauer meinen Rücken hinunter. Es schmeckte... süß. Und so richtig, als wäre es das Natürlichste in der Welt. Ich verlor mich völlig in diesem Gefühl, das alle meine Sorgen wegwischte.

Leider war der Moment viel zu schnell zuende, denn keiner von uns wollte mehr wagen, als der andere. „Ich..." setzte ich an aber diesmal unterbrach Link mich und zog mich näher an sich heran. Ich spürte sein Kinn in meinen Haaren und hörten ihn murmeln: „Bei Farore, ich habe dich so sehr vermißt." Ich seufzte glücklich und genoß die Umarmung. „Und ich dich."

„Ähem!" Wir fuhren instinktiv auseinander, Link errötete ziemlich und mir ging es bestimmt nicht besser. Navi schwebte im Türeingang und Forrest hinter ihr. „Navi!" ereiferte sich Link. „Schon mal etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?" Navi versteckte sich tatsächlich beschämt hinter Forrest, die so aussah, als ob sie selbes tun wollte. „Wi... Wir dachten nur... dachten ihr schlaft noch und..."

Ich sah Link an und er sah zurück, wir dachten beide dasselbe. Es war äußerst selten Navi stottern zu sehen. Kurz darauf lachten wir beide herzlich, was die angespannte Stimmung deutlich lockerte. „Hey!" protestierte Navi zwar, als sie merkte, daß über sie gelacht wurde, fiel aber auch bald mit Forrest in das Gelächter ein.

**Kapitel 3: Wiedersehen**

Schloß von Hyrule, Palastgarten (Zelda)

Die Luft war gut heute Morgen. Ich liebte die Morgenluft hier, vermischt mit den ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen eines Sommertages. Es half mir zu entspannen. Zwar hatte ich noch wenig mit den Pflichten eines Herrschers zu tun aber meine Position als Weise, die Nachforschung über Salias Zustand, die Suche nach Link und all die anderen damit zusammenhängenden Dinge wurden mir manchmal einfach zu viel.

Die Jahre waren ins Land gezogen und es war immer noch keine Spur von Link in ganz Hyrule zu finden. Natürlich, er könnte sich irgendwo in den abgelegensten Regionen des Todesberges, der Weite der Gespensterwüste oder sonstwo verkrochen haben, doch ich bezweifelte das. Er würde nicht so ohne Weiteres verschwinden. Nicht für sechs lange Jahre. Irgendwas mußte passiert sein und die Tatsache, daß ich nicht wußte was, brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Selbst durch die Verbindung unserer Triforce-Teile war ich nicht in der Lage gewesen ihn aufzuspüren.

Neben Link gab es natürlich auch noch andere Prioritäten. Die Oberste davon war Salia. Die Weise der Waldes hatte es sehr schlimm erwischt mit diesem Zauber, Fluch, Segnung, was auch immer. Auf jeden Fall schmerzte es sie, daß wußte ich trotz aller äußerlichen und mentalen Schutzwälle. Sie war in all den Jahren fast wie eine Schwester für mich geworden. Uns verband derselbe Junge und so sehr sie es auch leugnete, ich wußte, sie hegte mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn...

Seufzend schloß ich die Augen und gab mich der Ruhe des Schloßgartens hin. Die Ruhe sollte nicht halten. „Prinzessin Zelda!" Mit einem erneuten resignierenedem Seufzer öffnete ich meine Augen wieder, nahm eine respektablere Haltung ein und drehte mich zu dem Wachposten um, der sich aufgeregt näherte.

„Was gibt es denn Wichtiges?" Die Wache kam zum Stillstand und salutierte. „Prinzessin Zelda, wir haben ein Pferd außerhalb Hyrules gesichtet, das sich schnell nähert. Die Späher haben bestätigt, daß es sich um die Lady Salia handelt, Eure Hoheit." Sie war früh heute, stellte ich fest. „Das ist nicht alles." Ich bedeutete ihm weiterzureden, ich hatte mir bereits gedacht, daß das kaum der Grund der Aufregung sein konnte. „Sie ist nicht allein. Die Beschreibung ihres Begleiters, Eure Hoheit, paßt auf... Link, Prinzessin," Ich war augenblicklich hellwach. „Sagten sie Link, Wache?" Der Wächter nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich komme." Damit entließ ich den Mann und atmete einige Momente lang durch.

„Impa?" sagte ich schließlich in die Schatten des Gartens hinein. Meine treue Dienerin löste sich aus dem Verborgenen. „Ihr wünscht, Prinzessin?"

„Sei doch bitte so gut und empfang meine Gäste. Geleite sie zum Tempel, ich werde da sein", erklärte ich.

(Link)

Impa empfing uns an den Toren Hyrules. Galant schwang ich mich von Epona und half dann Salia hinunter. Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie zu bewundern. Schon den ganzen Weg hierher. Ihr Altern hatte etwas in ihr hervorgebracht, was ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Sie strahlte eine solch natürliche und atemberaubende Schönheit aus. Die schlichte aber doch beinah majestätische Robe aus grüner Kokirikleidung. Ihr hellgrünes Haar, das ihr lang über die Schultern fiel. Sie war ein Engel – nein, eher die menschliche Inkarnation einer Waldfee.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte ich mich sicher noch gescholten für diese Gedanken über meine beste Freundin aber dieser Morgen hatte soviel verändert und Gefühle in mir aufgewühlt, von denen ich nicht einmal wußte, daß sie existierten... Farore steh mir bei, ich liebte sie wirklich!

„Willkommen zurück, Link. Lady Salia." Impa deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an. „Folgt mir doch bitte. Prinzessin Zelda erwartet euch schon in der Zitadelle." Also folgten wir Impa durch die Straßen Hyrules. Ich versuchte so viele Details wie möglich aufzunehmen. Hyrule hatte sich verändert, kein Wunder es waren ja auch sechs Jahre vergangen. Die Straßen waren noch ein wenig belebter als früher. Es gab neue Geschäfte aller Art, betrieben von den unterschiedlichsten Rassen und Völkern. Es gab nicht mehr nur den Bombenshop mit Goronenbelieferung, sondern auch ein Waffengeschäft der Gerudos mit einer Spezialität für Pfeil und Bogen, ein Fischgeschäft von Zoras betrieben und noch einiges mehr.

„Es hat sich viel verändert", meinte ich leise zu Salia. „Ja... Das ist größtenteils Zeldas Verdienst. Diese Art von Völkerverständigung soll helfen Streitigkeiten in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Die Völker haben zu lange voneinander getrennt gelebt, man muß sie mehr zusammenbringen."

„Das hört sich vernünftig an. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie niedrig einige Völker in Termina behandelt wurden, besonders die Dekus..." Die Dekus waren sozusagen das Gegenstück zu den Kokiri gewesen. Die Wälder in Termina waren vielmehr eine Wildnis aus Sumpf und Vegetation, nicht das friedliche Ambiente des Kokiri Waldes oder der Verlorenen Wälder. Trotzdem war es grausam die Lebewesen dort niedriger zu behandeln. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich selber zeitweise ein Deku war...

Etwas fiel mir auf, als wir in die Seitenstrasse zur Zitadelle einbogen. „Wo ist der Maskenhändler?" Salia sah sich um und zuckte die Schultern. Impa mußte uns gehört haben. „Er ist kurz nach euch verschwunden, Link." Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Seltsam..." Insgeheim fragte ich mich, ob der Maskenhändler aus Termina und dieser hier vielleicht ein und dieselbe Person gewesen waren aber das war jetzt eh egal.

Schließlich hatten wir die Zitadelle der Zeit erreicht. Es schien, als ob ich im Moment scheinbar wie ein Magnet auf Frauen wirkte. Kaum hatten wir den Schutz des Tempels betreten, wurde ich von einer temperamentvollen Zelda beinah umgeworfen. Ein kleiner Teil meines Bewußtseins – oder war es ein Großer? – hatte wohl immer noch nicht verarbeitet, daß ich nun den Körper eines Sechszehnjährigen hatte und hier in Hyrule ganze sechs Jahre vergangen waren.

„Link! Endlich bist du wieder da! Wo warst du? Was ist passiert? Ich habe dich vermißt..." Mir wurde bewußt wie nah wir uns waren und ich begann zu realisieren, daß auch Zelda sich in jene bezaubernde Prinzessin verwandelt hatte, die ich aus Ganondorfs Klauen befreit hatte. Damals hatte mich ihre Schönheit magisch angezogen und es war wohl auch dieses typische „Held rettet schöne Prinzessin" Szenario, das mit hineinspielte. Aber heute war es anders und ich wollte es nicht zu weit kommen lassen.

Also löste ich mich aus Zeldas Umarmung und hielt sie auf Abstand. Als sie mich erstaunt und ein wenig verletzt ansah, schüttelte ich langsam den Kopf. Sie musterte mich eine Weile, sah dann rüber zu Salia, die die Szene aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, und dann wieder zu mir. Zuerst sah ich Schmerz, ein wenig Melancholie – sofern das das richtige Wort war -, bevor ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Entschuldige. Ich wußte nicht..." Sie ließ mich los und schenkte Salia einen entschuldigenden Blick. Ich verstand nicht ganz, was zwischen den zwei Mädchen passierte aber es schien Salia zu entspannen und das war ganz gut so.

„Nun..." kam eine alte und weise Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Ich erkannte Rauru, der hinter dem Altar hervorkam. „Da die Wiedersehensszenen gefeiert wurden, wären wir alle sicher sehr erfreut zu erfahren, wo du warst, Herr der Zeiten." Ich beschloß die Bombe direkt hier explodieren zu lassen, ohne Vorwarnung. Von Salias Reaktion wußte ich, daß ich so wohl weniger erklären mußte. „Termina."

Die Zitadelle war totenstille, bis auf die leisen Klänge der Hymne der Zeit, die scheinbar ewig innerhalb dieser Hallen wiederhallte (Anm. des Autors: Hui, ein ungewolltes Wortspiel!). Rauru erholte sich erwartend schnell von dem Schock. „Für sechs Jahre?"

„Das wußte ich auch bis gestern noch nicht. Es gab ein Problem mit einem Magier. Ich schätze der Name Majora sagt euch etwas." Zelda schnappte nach Luft. „Die Maskenentität?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ihr es so bezeichnen wollt... Er stellt kein Problem mehr da aber ich mußte die Okarina öfters einsetzen, um die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Mir blieben nur drei Tage."

Erneut schwiegen alle für einen Moment. „Und du kamst zurück in dem Glauben, es seien auch nur diese drei Tage vergangen?" Ich nickte. Der alte Weise fuhr sich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart. „Ich muß etwas erledigen. Link, ich möchte mit dir sprechen. In, sagen wir zwei Stunden?" Ich nickte erneut und Rauru war verschwunden. „Argh, ich hasse das", murmelte ich. Es hatte mich schon immer genervt, wenn Impa oder Sheik – Zeldas Tarnung – das machten. Salia lachte leise. „Gewöhn dich dran. Ich... kann das jetzt auch." Daraufhin stöhnte ich leise.

(Salia)

Ich mußte Zelda recht geben, es war schön hier. Ich hatte die angenehme Ruhe und Wärme des Schloßgartens schon immer gemocht. Hier war es fast wie auf der Lichtung und das beruhigte mich stets, wenn die Strapazen Überhand nahmen.

Heute lag ich nur hier und sonnte mich. Ich hatte mich an Link gelehnt und mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Zelda beobachtete uns wie ich feststellte und schenkte uns hin und wieder ein warmes Lächeln. Jedoch sah ich wie schwer ihr das fiel. Natürlich wußte ich, daß Link ihr wichtig war, und es machte mich unheimlich glücklich, daß er mich über Zelda gewählt hatte. Ich meine, nicht viele würden die Chance wegwerfen einer Prinzessin den Hof zu machen, die auch noch durchaus interessiert wäre. Es würde sicher einiges an Gemurmel im Schloß und in der Stadt geben, wenn das erst mal rauskam. Und wie ich die hylianische Gerüchteküche kannte war das bestimmt schon der Fall. Nun, das war nicht zu ändern.

Es wurden nicht viele Worte gesprochen, als wir einfach nur dasaßen. Link erzählte ein wenig von seinen Abenteuern in Termina und all den lustigen Menschen, denen er da begegnet war. Von Taya und ihrem Bruder – sehr zum Mißfallen von Navi, die sich scheinbar in ihrer Beschützerehre gekränkt fühlte – und auch von dem armen Horror Kid, der unter Majoras Einfluß stand. Ich war froh, daß alles gut ausgegangen war.

„Sal?" Ich errötete etwas. Das war ein Spitzname, den er schon lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte. „Hm?" Eine kurze Pause folgte. „Weißt du... Als ich da war und in diesen einsamen Stunden, wo ich nichts weiter tun konnte als warten, da habe ich immer an dich gedacht. Natürlich auch an Zelda, Darunia und die anderen aber am Meisten an dich." Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm, so daß ich ihm ins Gesicht sah und lächelte. „Das ist süß, Link. Wirklich, und es bedeutet mir viel."

Link lehnte sich vor und küßte mich. Die Aktion kam unerwartet aber daran würde ich mich wohl gewöhnen müssen. Ehrlich gesagt könnte ich das jederzeit machen, so gut fühlte es sich an. War ich selbstsüchtig? Nein, ich glaube nicht.

„Ich geh jetzt besser. Rauru wollte mich ja noch sehen." Damit stand er auf und ging langsam davon. Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück und seufzte glücklich. Wie sehr hatte ich mir das herbeigesehnt. Mir fiel auf, daß ich seit heute Morgen noch keinen Gedanken an mein Problem verschwendet hatte, was noch so gut wie nie vorgekommen war.

„Ich schätze, auch Prinzessinnen verlieren mal, huh?" Mir wurde schlagartig bewußt, daß ich nicht ganz allein, sondern nur allein mit Prinzessin Zelda persönlich war. Das machte mich etwas – nein, eher ziemlich nervös. „Ja, scheint so, Zel... Prinzessin." Zelda lachte ein wenig, es war ein leicht erzwungenes Lachen. „Salia, bitte. Du weißt ich mag das nicht. Zelda tut es schon, zumindest im Privaten."

„Okay", erwiderte ich kleinlaut und schaute gedankenverloren in den Himmel. Ich mußte etwas zusammengezuckt sein so überraschend kam Zeldas sanfte Berührung meiner Schulter mit ihrer Hand. „Salia, hör zu. Du hast keinen Grund dicht nicht zu freuen, nur um mich nicht zu verletzen. Was du für Link warst und bist, könnte ich nie sein."

„Zelda..." Ich war Momente lang sprachlos. Zelda lachte jetzt offenherzig. „Wie ich schon sagte auch Prinzessinnen verlieren mal. Das wird meinem Image vielleicht nicht gut tun aber eigentlich war ich nie so stolz drauf." Das reichte schließlich, um mich auch ein bißchen kichern zu lassen. „Danke, Zelda. Ich schätze, ich brauchte das."

**Kapitel 4: Aufbruch**

Zitadelle der Zeit (Link)

Zum zweiten Mal heute betrat ich die Zitadelle der Zeit. Das mächtige Bauwerk war immer noch beeindruckend nach all der Zeit. Aber das war normal. Schließlich lag hier die einzige Verbindung zwischen Hyrule und dem Heiligen Reich. Dieser Ort war erfüllt mit Licht, das man jeden Zentimeter fühlen konnte. Es war kein Wunder, daß dieser Ort die Zerstörung Hyrules als Einziger unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

Ich fühlte mich merkwürdig. Ha, wie komisch. Ich war ja auch schlagartig sechs Jahre gealtert. Doch das meinte ich nicht, dieses Gefühl war mir bekannt. Ich fühlte etwas in mir, was ich damals nicht gefühlt hatte. Etwas begann in mir zu wachsen, etwas Starkes. Heute war ich wesentlich sensibler für diverse kleine Dinge, die mir sonst nie aufgefallen werden.

„Das Triforce des Mutes beginnt in dir zu wirken, junger Held." Ich drehte mich nicht um, sondern blieb direkt vor dem Altar stehen, der einmal die drei heiligen Steine gehalten hatte. „Hallo, Rauru." Schon seit ich den Tempel betreten hatte, wußte ich, daß er da war. Auch eine Eigenschaft dieses neuen Gespürs. Aber es machte auch Sinn, was er sagte. Das Triforce des Mutes konnte im Körper eines Kindes nicht viel von seiner Wirkung entfalten. Zelda hatte ihr Triforceteill auch zu verschiedenen Dingen benutzen können.

„Während das Triforce der Weisheit mehr zur Magie und das Triforce der Kraft mehr zur körperlichen Dominanz hintendiert, kann das Triforce des Mutes beides darstellen. Magie und Kraft. Das Geschick des Zauberns, sowohl als auch des Kampfes. Diese Eigenschaften sind kein Muß, begründen aber meist, warum ein Träger ausgesucht wurde..."

„Ich verstehe." Nach einer Pause fügte ich an: „Aber deswegen wolltest du mich nicht sprechen, oder?" Natürlich war das nicht alles. Es war nur eine Reaktion auf meine Gedanken. „Nein. Das ist richtig. Ich habe ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt." Ich schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Laß mich raten. Hyrule ist mal wieder in großer Gefahr und ich muß irgendwas Besonderes tun, um eine Apokalypse zu verhindern. Blah, blah..."

„Nicht nur Hyrule, Link. Was ich gesehen habe ist viel größer. Du mußt wissen, dein Verschwinden aus dem eigentlichen Zeitstrom Hyrules, Salias Altern, euer... Zusammenfinden. All das, geschah nicht aus purem Zufall."

Ich fuhr herum und starrte Rauru direkt in die Augen. „Was meinst du damit? Das unsere Beziehung auch wieder so ein Schicksalsding ist und Salia deswegen all die Jahre leiden mußte? Und das sagst du erst jetzt?" Ich war rasend vor Wut, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Mir war unklar wie Rauru als Weiser einen anderen Weisen so im Unklaren lassen und größere seelische Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Das verstand ich einfach nicht. „Link", bat Navi, doch ich wollte nicht hören.

„Link, bitte. Wenn ich gewußt hätte, was vor sich ging, dann hätte ich etwas gesagt. Das mußt du mir glauben." Mein Zorn ebbte genau so schnell wieder ab wie er begonnen hatte. Ich bemerkte einen leichten blaßgrünen Schein von meiner Hand kommen, der langsam verblaßte. Beeinflußte das Triforce etwa auch meine Gefühle. Nein, beschloß ich. Es war wohl eher umgekehrt.

„Es wäre besser, wenn ich meine Erklärungen im Beisein von Prinzessin Zelda und Lady Salia fortsetze", erklärte Rauru.

(Salia)

Auf Raurus Bitte hin versammelten wir uns also alle in der Zitadelle. Ich schenkte Link einen besorgten Blick, als ich neben ihn trat. Er schien tief in Gedanken zu sein. Das sah und spürte ich. Doch konnte ich nicht so recht ausmachen, ob es negative oder positive Gedanken waren. Nun einen Teil davon würde ich jetzt hoffentlich erfahren.

„Nun", begann Rauru. „Wie ich schon zu Link gesagt habe, habe ich einige Nachforschungen angestellt. Die..."

„BITTE GEWÄHRT MIR FORTZUFAHREN, EHRENWERTER WEISE DES LICHTES!" Keiner der Anwesenden war vorbereitet auf das hier. Der ganze Saal schien von einem hellen grünen Licht erfüllt, daß jeden Einzelnen hier für einige Momente blendete. Es ebbte schnell ab bis es nur noch als sanfte aber durchaus intensive Aura um das Wesen, das vor uns – direkt über dem Altar – in der Luft schwebte, wahrzunehmen war. Aber dieser Anblick reichte uns allen. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, wer uns gerade mit ihrem Erscheinen beehrte und jeder hier wußte es instinktiv.

„Farore..." hauchte ich und sank in Ehrfurcht auf die Knie. Auch Link, Rauru und selbst Zelda folgten der Geste. Sie war es tatsächlich. Farore, Göttin des Mutes. Quelle alles Lebens und diejenigen der drei Göttinnen, die nicht nur am ausbalanciertesten, sondern auch den Waldbewohnern, gerade den Kokiri am Wichtigsten war. Dementsprechend war meine Reaktion. Nie hätte ich mir einmal träumen lassen von Angesicht zu Angesicht meiner – unserer Schutzpatronin gegenüberzustehen. Es hieß sogar, daß sie sich noch nie direkt offenbart hatte.

„Erhebt euch bitte. Meine Zeit hier ist begrenzt." Ich tat wie mir befohlen aber hielt den Kopf etwas gesenkt. Ich wagte nicht sie direkt anzusehen. Dabei erhaschte ich einen Seitenblick auf Link, der mit staunenden Augen zu Farore aufblickte. Das Triforcesymbol auf seiner Handfläche strahlte hell, was mich bei weitem nicht wunderte.

„Was ihr vermutet habt ist wahr, Weiser des Lichtes. Die kürzliche Verbindung zwischen der Weisen des Waldes und des Herrn der Zeiten ist nicht durch Zufall geschehen." Ich sah abrupt auf, senkte den Kopf aber gleich wieder als mich der enorme Glanz Farores traf. „Was meint ihr damit?" stellte Link statt dessen meine Frage. „Es ist richtig, daß es das Schicksal des Helden und der Prinzessin ist sich zu treffen und gemeinsam der Gefahr entgegenzutreten. Dies meint aber auf keinen Fall, daß dieses Aufeinandertreffen in eine Beziehung führen soll. Denn diese wäre tödlich für Hyrule." Jetzt war es wie erwartet Zelda, die sich angesprochen fühlte. „Wieso dies?"

„Die Linien zwischen Held und Prinzessin müssen getrennt bleiben. Jede Generation muß einen Helden und eine Prinzessin haben, um die Linie fortzuführen. Eine Vermischung hätte zur Folge, daß dieses Gleichgewicht außer Kontrolle gerät. Dies heißt jedoch nicht, daß die neue Bindung zwischen Held und Weise Schicksal ist, sondern euer freier Wille. Dies wurde zwar von uns prophezeit aber jede Prophezeiung hat Lücken und könnte auch genauso gut die nächste Generation betreffen."

Daraufhin herrschte eine ganze Weile Stille, während wir die Informationen verarbeiteten. Ich zwang mich schließlich aufzusehen und dem Anblick Farores standzuhalten. „Entschuldigt mir die Frage, oh Farore, aber warum seid ihr hier? Doch nicht nur, um uns dies zu erzählen, oder?" Die Wärme und die Lebensenergie, die Farore versprühte war beinahe erschlagend, als sie auf mich heruntersah. Ich fühlte mich geehrt und beschämt zugleich.

„Du sprichst wahre Worte, Weise. Nein, dafür bin ich nicht erschienen. Die Zeit ist schließlich gekommen. Die Außenwelt und damit auch Hyrule steht vor einem Kampf, der das Schicksal der ganzen Welt und noch vieler mehr besiegeln wird. Dies ist die Zeit der Vereinigung. Der Vereinigung der Beschützer der Welten. Ihr müßt wissen Hyrule ist nur ein Teil des großen Ganzen dieser Welt. Sozusagen unser Beitrag zu dem Mix an verschiedenen Dimensionen, die langsam aber sicher immer näher aufeinander zudriften. Das ist die Zeit der Vereinigung. Und wie sich die Helden der anderen Dimensionen bereitmachen, so müßt auch ihr nun aufbrechen und euch mit ihnen treffen." Farore stoppte und fixierte Link und Zelda mit ihrem Blick. „Ihr beide müßt nun gehen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Außenwelt strikt von Hyrule getrennt. Wir haben dafür gesorgt, daß niemand auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden würde Hyrule je zu verlassen."

Gerade als ich begann mich ausgeschlossen zu fühlen, richtete Farore ihre Worte nun an mich. Worte, die mein Leben nachhaltig veränderten. „Salia, Weise des Waldes." Überrascht von der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit der Göttin sah ich etwas scheu auf. „J... Ja?"

„Du hast mir all die Zeit stets treu gedient. Sicher fragst du dich, was dich hat altern und diese letzten Jahre so voller Strapazen werden lassen." Ich nickte. Ein düstere Vorahnung machte sich in mir breit. „Nun, das... war ich." Bevor irgend jemand protestieren konnte, fuhr Farore fort. „Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid aber diese Umstände waren notwendig, um dich zu prüfen und gleichzeitig vorzubereiten, mein Kind." Verwirrt blickte ich die Göttin an. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht..."

„Du wurdest auserwählt, Salia. Ich habe dich auserkoren meine Botin zu werden. Die Botin meiner Macht und meiner Weisheit. Von uns drei Göttinnen bin ich das Gleichgewicht, die Verbindung zwischen der Stärke Dins und der Reinheit Nayrus." Diese Worte überwältigten mich schlichtweg. Ich sollte... unfaßbar. Eine solche Ehre war ungeheuerlich und ich wußte beim besten Willen nicht, womit ich diese Ehre verdient hatte. „Durch deine Hingabe als Weise, deine Fürsorge für dein Volk und für deine Liebe. Du vereinigst alles, was ein Bote meiner braucht. Schließe nun die Augen."

Als ich dies tat spürte ich eine unbeschreibliche Energie in meinen Körper eindringen. Warm, angenehm, aber auch voller Kraft und Magie. Ich fühlte mich geborgen wie noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor. Dieses Gefühl war einfach nicht zu beschreiben, es war zu wunderbar, zu faszinierend, zu... angenehm.

„Sal..." Ich hörte Link nach Luft schnappen und sah an mir herunter. Ich trug nun ein enganliegendes schwarzes Oberteil mit dunkelgrünem Saumen, dazu einen kurzen Rock in demselben Grün. Die hohen Stiefel reichten mir bis zu den Knien und waren in schwarz mit grünen Verzierungen und Markierungen. Zu alledem hatte ich einen smaragdgrünen Umhang um meine Schultern hängen. Das war alles, was ich in diesem Moment aufzunehmen vermochte.

„Ihr müßt bald aufbrechen. Die Zeit wird knapp und die Versammlung muß geschehen. Der einzige Weg wird euch durch das Heilige Reich führen, Rauru weiß, was zu tun ist. Nehmt meinen Segen und auch den von Din und Nayru. Wir wachen über euch."

Mit diesen letzten Worten explodierte der Saal erneut in hellem Licht und dann war Farore, Göttin des Mutes, Schöpferin des Lebens in Hyrule, verschwunden.

(Link)

Behutsam setzte ich auch den letzten Stein an seinen Platz. Dann nahm ich die Okarina der Zeit zur Hand und öffnete das Tor mit jener Melodie, die in Termina für mich lebenswichtig geworden war, die Hymne der Zeit.

Salia, Zelda und ich führten die Prozession an, als alle in aller Eile herbeigerufenen Weisen uns folgten, in die hinterste und geheiligste Kammer des Tempels. Dort, wo das Masterschwert ruhte. Die Waffe, die nur ich führen konnte und die das Symbol meines Status als Herr der Zeiten darstellte.

Hier an diesem Ort war die Verbindung zum Tempel des Lichtes im Zentrum des Heiligen Reiches. Der Ort, an dem die Linien all unserer Schicksale zusammentrafen.

Die Weisen verteilten sich rundherum auf ihre zugewiesenen Plätze, so wie Rauru es beschrieben hatte. Bevor auch Salia ihren Platz einnahm, hielt ich sie kurz zurück. Ihre neue Erscheinung raubte mir immer noch den Atem. Heute Morgen war ich noch sicher gewesen ihre natürliche Schönheit wäre nicht zu überbieten gewesen. Aber das, das war einfach unglaublich. Die kleine goldene Tiara mit dem Smaragd auf ihrer Stirn ließ sie in gewisser Weise majestätisch erscheinen.

„Hier." Ich hatte mein eigenes Schwert aus der Scheide genommen und reichte es ihr nun. „Wir sind beides Kämpfer und Magier hat Rauru mir erzählt. Wir sollten so viel wie möglich voneinander lernen. Das ist mein altes Schwert mit Goldstaub aus Termina geschmiedet. Diese Klinge ist fast so heilig wie die des Masterschwertes." Salia lächelte dankbar und nahm das Schwert an. Mit der freien Hand kreierte sie eine anwachsende grüne Lichtkugel und kurz darauf steckte das Schwert in ihrer eigenen Scheide von ihrem Umhang überdeckt.

Sie schenkte mir ein Lächeln und trat dann zurück, um den Kreis der Weisen zu schließen. Dies war das Zeichen für den Beginn. Alle sechs Weisen schlossen ihre Augen und wurden in ihre jeweiligen Farben eingehüllt bis sie nichts weiter als Lichtkugeln waren. Dünne Lichtstrahlen schossen aus den Kugeln bis sie einen Dom aus multikolorierten Licht über uns erzeugten.

Einzig und allein Salia war übrig geblieben. Nun trat sie neben mich, eine eigene grüne Kugel ihrer Macht zurücklassend, und nahm meine linke Hand. Zelda tat das Gleiche auf der rechten Seite. Navi schwebte auf meine Schulter, selbes tat Forrest bei Salia. Gemeinsam legten wir unsere Hände an das Masterschwert und ich festigte meinen Griff. Zuerst sah ich zu Zelda, die nur aufmunternd nickte. Dann sah ich Salia an und mußte einfach lächeln. „Ich liebe dich."

„Und ich liebe dich", erwiderte sie und damit zog ich – zogen wir das Masterschwert aus seiner ewigen Ruhe und wieder einmal legte sich der vertraute blaue Wirbel der Zeit um uns und vermischte sich mit der Energie der Weisen. Dann in einem einzigen, grellen Aufblitzen waren wir verschwunden.

Eine ganz neue Welt lag vor uns. Eine Welt voller Abenteuer, Gefahren, Sorgen und Liebe. Unsere Reise hatte begonnen...

Anmerkungen des Autors

Ok, Erklärungen sind angesagt. Dies ist ein Prequel. Will heißen eine Vorgeschichte auf ein geplantes Mega Reality/Anime-Crossover. Zelda dürfte soweit das Einzige „Spiel" sein, das ich integriere. Ehrlich gesagt ist dies hier schon der zweite Teil, den ich geschrieben habe aber der Erste, den ich offiziell irgendwo veröffentliche. Es ist NICHT der zweite Teil in der Abfolge der Fic, sondern vollkommen eigenständig und dient sozusagen nur als Vorbereitung. Trotzdem kann man die Fic getrost auch separat lesen, da ja noch nichts passiert ist im Hinblick auf das Crossover.

Nun aber zur Fic selber. Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher? Link und Salia? Hey, warum nicht. Ich entwickle mich eh zum Experten unkonventioneller und oft übersehener Paare. Also warum nicht die Zwei? Es hat mich ehrlich gesagt etwas traurig gemacht, als ich im Netz stundenlang (und ich meine das wörtlich) nach Link/Salia Fics gesucht und nicht mal ein halbes Dutzend davon aufgetrieben habe. Und da war nur eine dabei, die sich wirklich lohnte. Hier muß ich Arrow noch einmal Credit geben, denn Salias Spitznamen „Sal" habe ich mehr oder weniger von seiner Variante abgeleitet. Im Englischen ist der Name ja Saria und der Spitzname war dementsprechend „Sar", was eigentlich besser klingt...

Nun mal ehrlich. Link und Salia sind das am Meisten übersehenste Paar in TLOZ – The Ocarina of Time. Es gibt tonnenweise Link und Zelda Fics und ähnliche viele Link/Malon Paarungen. Danach kommt ein riesiges Loch. Für mich ist es deutlich, daß Salia eindeutig in dieser Liste fehlt. Hoffentlich fühlen sich einige verborgene Link/Salia Fans hierdurch ein wenig ermutigt selber einmal etwas zu schreiben oder vielleicht habe ich gar einige begeistern können. Das würde mich freuen.

So, viel mehr habe ich eigentlich nicht zu sagen. Link, Salia, Zelda und alle anderen verwandten Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir sondern Nintendo und ihrem allen uns wohlbekannten Schöpfer.

Weitere meiner Fanfic-Werke, so wie das Fortschreiten dieses Crossovers, was noch etwas dauern könnte, findet ihr auf meiner HP unter www.catstrio.de/. Lob, Kritik, Anregungen und ähnliches bitte an Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Konstruktive Kritik in jeglicher Richtung ist erwünscht aber Flames prallen unbarmherzig an Links Spiegelschild ab... Und bitte, wenn da irgendwelche anderen LInk/Salia-Fans da draußen sind, dann meldet euch bei mir.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias

The Breath Of Life – TLOZ©2001 by Matthias Engel   


	4. Monster Rancher

The Breath of Life  
  
Teil 1: Settings  
  
Monster Rancher  
  
Kapitel 1: Heimweh  
  
Miracle Town (Holly)  
  
Der Morgen in diesem Teil unserer Welt war immer etwas Besonderes. Die aufgehende Sonne tauchte den ganzen Horizont für mehrere Stunden stets in ein beeindruckendes Farbenspiel. Die Luft war angenehm und entspannte mich stets. Hier, zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Tages, konnte ich immer etwas abschalten und Kräfte für den neuen Tag tanken. Ein neuer Tag voller Arbeit aber es war ausfüllend und es gab momentan echt nichts Besseres zu tun. Nicht, daß ich unbedingt irgendwelche Gefahren heraufbeschwören wollte.  
  
Meine Gedanken schweiften zu einem anderen Thema als ich auf den Ring an meinem linken Ringfinger hinuntersah und ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Bald... Das war irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl, jedoch ein Schönes. Und wenn ich hätte wählen können, ob die Vergangenheit hätte anders sein können, ich hätte alles so belassen. Trotz all der beschwerlichen Hindernisse - namentlich Moo und dessen böser Geist -, die uns im Weg gestanden hatten. Aber ohne das alles, wäre nichts so wie es heute war. Es war wohl Schicksal.  
  
"Holly?" Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen drehte ich mich um und fand eine junge Frau, ungefähr mein Alter, in komfortabler Archäologenkleidung in einigem Abstand von mir stehen. Sie hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare und exotische grünrote Augen. "Was gibt es denn, Tina?"  
  
Anstatt zu antworten setzte Tina sich neben mich auf den Hügel und betrachtete ebenfalls eine Weile den Sonnenaufgang. "Wir haben den Tempel freigelegt aber die Türen scheinen magisch versiegelt. Wir bekommen sie jedenfalls nicht auf. Wir dachten uns der Mirakelstein könnte vielleicht nützlich sein." Seufzend stand ich auf. "Ich komme sofort. Es ist eh langsam Zeit. Geh schon mal vor, ich komme nach." Tina nickte, erhob sich ebenfalls und eilte davon.  
  
Das roch nach einem neuen Rätsel und so sehr ich mich auch dagegen wehren mochte, ich liebte Rätsel. Es war ungefähr zwei Jahre nach unserem letzten Kampf und dem letzten Mal als der Phoenix gebraucht wurde, da hatte ich meine Liebe für Antikes und Archäologie entdeckt. Es war ein interessanter Job und außerdem brachte es hin und wieder wenigstens ein kleines bißchen an Abenteuergefühl hervor, was wiederum ganz gut für Genki war, der sich etwas langweilte. Das ließ er sich zwar nicht anmerken aber was sollte man machen, der Junge - junge Mann hatte schon immer viel zuviel Energie in sich gehabt, um ein normales, ruhiges Leben zu führen. Das machte ihn halt zu dem, was er war. Und darum - stellte ich wieder einmal fest, als ich auf den Ring hinunterblickte - liebte ich ihn auch so.  
  
"Das wird ihn sicher interessieren." Genki war immer froh von seiner alltäglichen Arbeit wegzukommen und wann immer ich ihn bat bei einem Projekt auszuhelfen war er gleich Feuer und Flamme. Er brauchte die Ablenkung, denn auch wenn er zum Teil glücklich war, merkte man ihm doch an, daß ihn ein wenig Heimweh plagte...  
  
Genug mit den trüben Gedanken. Das wird ihn sicher aufheitern. Mit dieser Feststellung setzte ich mich schließlich in Bewegung.  
  
(Genki)  
  
"Oh Mann..." Es war erst kurz nach Sonnenaufgang und schon hatte Montaire mich mit Arbeit für den Rest des Tages überlastet. Seufzend sah ich hinunter auf die Kampfaxt, die ich gestern fertiggestellt hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, ich würde einmal als Lehrling eines Waffenschmieds in der Monster Rancherwelt enden? Hätte man mir das vor 10 Jahren gesagt, ich hätte demjenigen nur einen belustigten Blick geschenkt und dann ignoriert.  
  
Zugegeben war es Holly, die mich dazu überredet hatte etwas Anständiges anzufangen, und obwohl ich mich redlich gegen die Idee gewehrt hatte, wenn sie erst mal scharfe Geschütze aufsetzte, konnte ich schlecht widerstehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, half mir die Arbeit zumindest dabei nicht den ganzen Tag über Zuhause nachzudenken, wenn Holly arbeiten war.  
  
Sicher, ich war glücklich hier. Doch ich wußte, daß meine Eltern sich sicher Sorgen machten. Die Zeit verlief zwar verschieden zwischen den beiden Welten aber trotzdem waren acht Jahre lange. Und ich vermißte mein Zuhause doch ein wenig. Holly tat wirkliches alles, um mich aufzuheitern aber manchmal überkam es mich einfach und dann konnte ich richtig melancholisch und depressiv werden.  
  
Ich ließ einen frustrierten Seufzer meiner Kehle entweichen. Richtig, Arbeit! Ich sollte besser jetzt anfangen, sonst würde Meister Montaire mich wieder bis Abends arbeiten lassen, was die gemeinsame Zeit mit Holly und den anderen drastisch reduzieren würde.  
  
Bevor ich jedoch anfangen konnte, schlangen sich zwei schlanke Arme von hinten um meine Hüfte. "Viel zu tun oder... Heimweh?" Ich wußte natürlich, daß es Holly war bevor sie überhaupt sprach. Erneut seufzend antwortete ich: "Ein wenig von beidem..." Meine Gefühlslage hatte sich gleich wieder ein bißchen aufgehellt durch ihre Anwesenheit.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihr, mich in die Umarmung lehnend und wir teilten einen sekundenlangen Kuß. "Was treibt dich hierher. Mußt du nicht raus", fragte ich schließlich neugierig. Es war selten, daß sie herkam. Meistens weil sich unsere Arbeitszeiten eh überschnitten und wenn dann war ich derjenige, der hin und wieder vorbeischaute.  
  
"Der Schrein ist freigelegt, hab ich gerade erfahren. Ich dachte, das interessiert dich. Er scheint magisch versiegelt zu sein und wir wollen es mit dem Mirakelstein versuchen." Ich war augenblicklich bei der Sache und mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen fragte ich: "Ist das eine Einladung oder ein Hilfegesuch?" Holly lächelte unschuldig und löste die Umarmung. "Ganz wie du es sehen willst..." Ha! Da war meine Chance dem langen Arbeitstag zu entkommen und endlich wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit meiner Verlobten (Anm. des Autors: Sagt mir jetzt nicht ihr habt das noch nicht geschnallt) zu verbringen. "Gut." Ich streifte meine Arbeitskleidung ab und schlüpfte in meine vertraue Abenteuerkleidung - die aus einem schlichten, schwarzen Shirt mit dunkelblauem Shorts plus einem roten Stirnband bestand. Meine braunroten Fingerhandschuhe überstreifend, griff ich nach Hollys Hand und zog sie hinter mir her. Im Vorbeigehen rief ich noch in Richtung Hauptraum. "Ich werde anderswo gebraucht,  
Montaire-sensei. Die Arbeit muß warten." Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten waren wir aus der Schmiede.  
  
Kapitel 2: Kein Weg zurück  
  
Etwas außerhalb Miracle Town (Mocchi)  
  
Heiteres Lachen füllte die Ebenen vor Miracle Town als wir den Weg zum Schrein entlang rasten. Natürlich war ich sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen, als Genki und Holly überraschenderweise zuhause vorbeigekommen waren und von der Freilegung des Schreins erzählt hatten. Die Ausgrabung lief jetzt bestimmt schon zwei Wochen mit nur langsamen Fortschritt. Der antike Schrein war definitiv aus den Tagen der Uralten und unter Schichten von Gestein und Erde inmitten eines kleines Berges nahe der Stadt verborgen - oder besser verschüttet.  
  
Ich hatte keine Probleme mit Genkis Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Rollerblades mitzuhalten. Das konstante Training über die Jahre hatte sich ausgezahlt und unser Team war nun schon sechs Jahre lang ungeschlagener Monster Cup Champion. Mit dem Training kam nicht nur Kraft, sondern auch Geschwindigkeit. Ich konnte mittlerweile tatsächlich ein kurzes Rennen mit Tiger halten aber noch nicht über eine lange Distanz.  
  
Holly lachte ausgelassen von ihrem Platz auf Genkis Rücken, als dieser über die Ebenen fegte, sein eigenes Gelächter hinzufügend. Es war immer wieder schön die beiden so ausgelassen zu sehen. In den letzten Wochen war das sehr rar bei Genki gewesen und ich mochte es gar nicht, wenn er so war. Das taten wir wohl alle nicht. Nachdem er vor gut zwei Monaten Holly einen Antrag gemacht hatte, hatte wohl jeder gedacht, er hätte sich damit abgefunden hier festzusitzen aber dem war wohl noch nicht ganz so.  
  
2 Tage nach dem letzten Kampf (Rückblick)  
  
"Hey! Ich kann es sehen! Da vorne ist unser Dor.... Wow!" Suezo war einige Meter voraus gelaufen/gesprungen und stand nun am Rande eines Hügels, der uns zu Miracle Village führen würde. Neugierig durch die überraschte Reaktion des Monsters lief ich an seine Seite und starrte nur in purem Erstaunen. Vor uns war kein kleines Dorf wie erwartet, da war eine relativ große und geschäftige Stadt - nicht unbedingt eine der großen Städte, in denen wir bereits waren, aber im Gegensatz zu dem, was wir erwartet hatten durchaus beeindruckend.  
  
"Es scheint, daß sich einiges verändert hat. Das Dorf ist anscheinend nicht nur aufgebaut, sondern auch ausgebaut", stellte Holly durchaus glücklich fest. "Das ist unglaublich", meinte Genki wie immer etwas aufgeregt und enthusiastisch. "Wenn sie das alles in dieser kurzen Zeit getan haben... Ich muß Genki recht geben, das ist unglaublich", bestätigte Harky. Golem gab ein zustimmendes "Go" von sich. "Also, Leute! Laßt uns runter. Der Letzte, der an der Stadtgrenze ist, zahlt das nächste Essen!" rief Genki und schoß wie ein Blitz den Hügel hinunter, Tiger direkt auf den Fersen.  
  
Holly sah zu ihrem Vater auf, dessen Gedächtnis langsam zurückkam. "Ich glaube nicht, daß wir noch Restaurants besuchen müssen. Wir sind schließlich zuhause." Er nickte. "Tja, erzähl das den beiden Wettläufern", meinte Suezo. Und allein des Spaßes wegen nahmen wir die Verfolgung auf und kämpften für unseren privaten Sieg. Mit Genki und Tiger einmal bei voller Geschwindigkeit konnte eh keiner mithalten.  
  
Verwirrt und schon halb am Schlafen sah ich auf. Genki war aufgestanden und im Begriff den Raum zu verlassen. Ohne mich bemerkbar zu machen sprang ich aus meinem eigenen Bett und schlich ihm hinterher, als er die Tür zur Terrasse von Hollys Haus öffnete, das wir momentan alle teilten, und hinaus an die frische Nachtluft trat.  
  
Der Mond hing bereits hoch am Himmel. Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht und die Sterne waren deutlich zu sehen. Ich blieb, wo ich war, nicht sicher, was ich tun sollte. Genki war schon den ganzen Abend über relativ still gewesen, was ich gar nicht gewohnt war. Etwas beschäftigten meine jungen, menschlichen Freund und ich wußte nicht was. Jetzt saß er nur da und starrte hinauf in den Nachthimmel, offensichtlich an einem Ort ganz weit weg von hier.  
  
Es war nicht nötig, daß ich meinen Platz verließ, denn in diesem Moment tauchte Holly neben mir auf, schenkte mir ein Lächeln und trat dann leise nach draußen. Genki mußte sie bemerkt haben, denn er senkte seufzend den Kopf. Holly wiederum sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich einfach nur neben Genki und wartete schweigend.  
  
Die beiden Menschen saßen eine ganze Weile da und gerade als ich wirklich müde wurde und zurück in unser Zimmer wollte, tat Genki etwas, was mich definitiv schockte und ich wohl auch nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Stille, kleine Tränen flossen sein Gesicht hinunter als er selbiges in Hollys Nachthemd vergrub. Ich hörte ihn leise murmeln: "Halt mich fest." Und das tat Holly dann auch einfach, ebenfalls vollkommen überrascht von der Aktion und ziemlich unsicher, was sie tun sollte. Also hielt sie Genki einfach nur fest und ließ ihn seine Emotionen ausleben.  
  
Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich der emotionale Ausbruch wieder aber Genki machte keine Anstalten Hollys Umarmung zu lösen. Statt dessen sah er nur auf und wischte sich ein paar frische Tränen aus den Augen. "Tut... mir Leid. Ich... es ist nur..."  
  
"Was bedrückt dich, Genki?" unterbrach Holly sanft sein Gestotter. Ein paar Atemzüge später, war Genki etwas gefaßter und löste sich schließlich aus Hollys Umarmung. Dann sah er wieder auf in den Nachthimmel und begann langsam zu sprechen. "Ich habe vorhin mit Monol geredet." Holly sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ja, dieses Monster taucht anscheinend immer aus dem Nichts auf." Er lachte, und es klang mehr erzwungen und hart. Genki nahm einen weiteren kräftigen Atemzug. "Offensichtlich... kann ich nicht mehr zurück."  
  
Aber natürlich! Jetzt wurde mir erst klar, was das bedeuten mußte. Das erste Mal war Genki durch die Energie zurückgeworfen worden, die wir als Phoenix im Kampf mit Moo freigesetzt hatten. Aber so etwas, war das letzte Mal nicht geschehen.  
  
Hollys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Schock zu Trauer und Mitleid. Sie legte Genki einen Arm, um die Schultern in einer Geste moralischen Beistands - wie Harky es nennen würde. Auch wenn ich die Bedeutung noch nicht ganz verstand. Aber ich wußte, daß es Genki sehr nahe ging.  
  
Also verließ ich meinen Platz und hopste zwischen die beiden, mein eigenes Beileid ausdrückend. "Bist du sicher?" hakte Holly schließlich nach. Genki nickte nur. "Monol meinte das Tor zwischen dieser und meiner Dimension sei auf unbestimmte Zeit versiegelt. Es würde vielleicht später einen neuen Durchgang geben... In einem Jahrzehnt oder mehr." Seine Stimme war bitter und langsam wurde mir klar, was das für Genki bedeuten mußte. Dies war alles in allem nicht seine Heimat. Diese Welt war nicht sein Zuhause. Und es war nur logisch, daß er zuhause vermißte. Zumindest jetzt, wo er nicht mehr zurückkonnte.  
  
"Genki hierbleiben, Chi. Wir alle Familie sein, Chi", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern und erntete ein schwaches Lächeln von meinem Freund. "Ja..." Ich erlebte meine zweite Überraschung an diesem Abend, als Holly sich plötzlich zu Genki lehnte und einen Kuß auf seiner Stirn plazierte. "Mocchi hat recht. Wir sind alle eine Familie. Und... Denk immer daran, ich weiß wie das ist ohne echte Eltern aufzuwachsen. Wenn dir das mal zuviel wird, ich bin da. In Ordnung?" Genki war in einer Halbtrance oder so etwas von Hollys Aktion. Also nickte er nur. "Danke..."  
  
(Ende Rückblick)  
  
Jetzt, so frei und ohne Sorgen in Richtung des Schreins skatend sahen beide einfach nur glücklich aus und das freute mich. Mir war klar, daß Genki diese Welt liebte und Holly und uns für nichts eintauschen würde. Trotzdem war der Gedanke so vollkommen abgeschnitten zu sein sicherlich hart für ihn. Ich wünschte ihm, daß er eines Tages einen Weg zurückfand, zumindest um seine Familie noch einmal wiederzusehen. Jeder sollte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen dürfen und sollte diese Entscheidung wirklich einmal für Genki kommen, bezweifelte ich nicht, daß er mit dem Herzen entscheiden würde.  
  
Kapitel 3: Ankündigungen  
  
Ausgrabungsstätte (Suezo)  
  
Ich erblickte das skatende/laufende Trio bereits von weitem. Es schien eine fröhliche Stimmung zu herrschen - zum Glück. Irgendwie war ich glücklich darüber, daß Holly dran gedacht hatte Genki mitzunehmen. Mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit war dieser Schrein nichts mehr als eine große archäologische Fundgrube, voller Artefakte, Schriftzeichen und andere Dinge, die Holly interessieren würden. Doch Genki schien es stets zu schaffen auch aus dem kleinsten Geheimnis ein Abenteuer zu machen...  
  
Wir alle waren recht bedrückt gewesen, als schließlich rauskam, daß Genki hier festsaß. Er, Holly und Mocchi hatten es lange Zeit geheimgehalten. Doch irgendwann wurden die Fragen wohl zuviel und die schockierende Nachricht kam heraus. Es waren gemixte Gefühle, die uns wohl durch den Kopf jagten. Einerseits waren wir froh jetzt nicht mehr getrennt sein zu müssen. Miracle Town war ein schöner Platz zum leben und es gab genug Beschäftigung für jeden. Auf der anderen Seite war da Mitleid für Genki. Er vermißte sein Zuhause, seine Welt. Das war deutlich sichtbar. Zu Beginn unserer Reise hatte er gesagt, er wollte schon immer hierher und nirgendwo anders. Doch tief da drin plagte ihn immer noch ein klein wenig Heimweh.  
  
Über die Jahre hatte ich mitangesehen wie beide Menschen aufwuchsen und zu jungen Leuten reiften. Holly ging in ihrer Arbeit auf und konnte dabei teilweise richtig enthusiastisch sein. Man sah dann immer diesen Glanz in ihren Augen, der an den eines neugierigen, kleinen Kindes erinnerte. Genki fügte sich ganz gut in das Leben hier ein und es war Holly zu verdanken, daß er endlich eine vernünftige Arbeit angenommen hatte.  
  
Über die Jahre waren sich Genki und Holly immer nähergekommen. Es war ein langsamer Prozeß und viele von uns waren überrascht an jenem Tag vor gut zwei Monaten...  
  
(Rückblick)  
  
"Hat irgendwer eine Idee, warum wir hier sind", fragte Harky in die Runde aus versammelten Freunden, namentlich Harky, Tiger, Golem, Mocchi, Hollys Vater und mir. "Ich habe keine Ahnung... Chi", stellte Mocchi fest und fiel dabei kurzzeitig auf seine babyhafte Sprache zurück, die er eigentlich schon längst abgelegt hatte. Alte Angewohnheiten starben eben langsam oder so ähnlich... Trotzdem hatte der kleine Kerl uns mittlerweile allein vom Kampf her alle eine Klasse zurückgelassen. Er war fast so schnell wie Tiger, gewitzt und geschickt wie Harky und konnte zulangen als wäre er Golem - na ja, fast. Herrje, er hatte sogar meine Teleportation gelernt und sie schneller gemeistert und perfektioniert als ich...  
  
"Frag mich was leichteres. Es klang aber wichtig", grummelte Tiger in seiner typischen Art. Ich sah zu Golem rüber. "Golem? Irgendeine Ahnung?" Dieser schüttelte nur seinen großen Kopf. "Nein, Golem weiß auch nichts."  
  
"Vielleicht haben Holly und Genki einen Weg zurückgefunden", spekulierte Hollys Vater, offensichtlich genauso im Dunkeln, warum uns Genki und Holly hierher bestellt hatten. Der ganze Raum wurde still für den Moment. Das Thema war immer noch ein wunder Punkt bei uns allen. Und wir alle fragten uns, ob es wirklich je einen Weg geben und was Genki dann tun würde.  
  
"Glaub ich eigentlich nicht. Das wüßte ich", meinte Mocchi. "Aber ganz sicher kann man nie sein." Wie aufs Stichwort betraten Genki und Holly - Hand in Hand wie ich gleich bemerkte - den Raum. "Hey, weshalb die langen Gesichter", meinte Genki und sah in die Runde. Harky lachte verlegen und erwiderte schnell: "Wir haben uns nur gerade gewundert, was die Geheimniskrämerei soll."  
  
"Gibt es irgendein Problem, Genki", fragte Mocchi. "Ist der böse Geist wieder aufgetaucht", ergänzte Tiger die Fragenkette. "Ist irgend jemand krank oder schlimmer", wollte Golem wissen.  
  
Genki hob abwehrend die Hände und lachte heiter. "Nein, nein. Nichts von alledem. Der Grund ist ein ganz anderer und ein vollkommen guter dazu." Elf Augen richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf das immer noch halb in der Tür stehende Menschenpaar. Es war Momente bevor Genki "die Katze aus dem Sack ließ" sozusagen. Da, in diesem Moment erblickte ich den kleinen silbernen Diamantenring an Hollys linken Ringfinger. Wenn mir das möglich gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich für meine Doofheit vor die Stirn geschlagen. Vielleicht war es nicht jedem hier aufgefallen. Aber aufgrund meiner Nähe zu Holly konnten sie kaum vor mir verbergen, daß da irgendwas lief. Mocchi mußte auch etwas wissen, hatte aber definitiv auch nicht an diese Möglichkeit gedacht.  
  
"Wir wollten euch allen mitteilen, daß Holly und ich verlobt sind." Der ganze Raum war sekundenlang totenstill. In diesen Sekunden sagte erst mal niemand etwas, als alle diese Botschaft verarbeiteten. Dann, als ob irgendwo jemand in eine Pfeife geblasen hatte, explodierte der ganze Raum in Applaus und Jubelrufe und die beiden Personen der Aufmerksamkeit fanden sich schnell damit beschäftigt Glückwünsche und Umarmung von allen Seiten entgegenzunehmen.  
  
Über den ganzen Lärm und das Gewusel hinweg, bemerkte ich wie Holly hinübersah zu ihrem Vater, der sich etwas im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Dieser beantwortete ihren fragenden Blick nur mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Ich konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, das war wohl der ausgelassenste und glücklichste Tag seit unserem letzten Kampf - zumindest bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt.  
  
(Ende Rückblick)  
  
Ich weiß, ich war schon immer etwas eifersüchtig, wenn es um Holly ging aber der Junge war - ist ganz in Ordnung. Und ich denke, ich habe Holly noch nie so glücklich gesehen wie an diesem Tag. Nicht einmal, als wir Moo besiegt, ja nicht einmal, als wir ihren Vater befreit hatten.  
  
"Suezo." Aber ich war wirklich nicht eifersüchtig. Man konnte auf den Kerl gar nicht eifersüchtig sein. Selbst wenn man es wollte, es ging einfach nicht. "Suezo!" Praktisch gesehen wären wir wohl alle tot ohne ihn. Kein Phoenix, dafür Moo. Zerstörung statt Leben... "SUEZO!" Ein wahrer Schande wäre es gewesen, wenn wir den Geheimnisstein nicht gefunden hätten. "Suezo, da will ein hübsches weibliches Suezo mit dir ausgehen." Nicht nur eine Schande, ein Katastrophe wäre es... Moment, was war das?  
  
"Was??? Wo??? Wer???" Hektisch blickte ich mich zu allen Seiten um, fand aber nichts von Besagtem, sondern nur Genki und Holly, die sich kugelten vor Lachen, Mocchi nicht zu vergessen. "Hey!" protestierte ich. "Das ist nicht lustig!"  
  
"Ich..." Genki versuchte zwischen seinem Gelächter zu reden. "Tut... uns Leid... Aber du... ha, ha... warst ja anscheinend irgendwo ganz anders. Wir haben dich mindestens dreimal gerufen." Ich errötete etwas beschämt. "Ich... uhm, war... in Gedanken." Genki tätschelte mir spielerisch auf den Kopf. "Klar, ich will gar nicht wissen, was für Fantasien durch deinen Kopf fließen." Ich wollte schon etwas erwidern, da merkte ich, daß das Trio schon nicht mehr da war. Ich blickte mich um und sah sie in Richtung Schrein gehen. "Kommst du, Suezo? Wir wollen nicht ewig warten", rief Mocchi etwas grinsend. Ein paar Verwünschungen grummelnd, hopste ich ihnen hinterher.  
  
Kapitel 4: Der geheimnisvolle Schrein der Welten  
  
(Holly)  
  
"Wow", kommentierte Genki staunend. Da es das erste Mal war, daß ich den ganzen Schrein freigelegt sah, war ich auch erst mal beeindruckt. Das ganze Bauwerk war sicher hundert Meter hoch, wenn nicht noch mehr, denn es war noch nicht alles von den oberen Schichten freigelegt. Die Wände schienen aus einem äußerst stabilen Metall zu sein, denn sonst wäre der ganze Schrein sicher bereits in sich zusammengebrochen. Über die Außenwände waren verschiedene Zeichen verstreut, die mir wenig sagten. Da waren z. B. achtzackige Sterne in verschiedener Form und Anordnung, eine Art achtförmiger Doppelkreis usw.  
  
Doch das Staunen legte sich schnell, als meine archäologische Neugier sich bemerkbar machen. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Schreineingang. Das Tor schien seltsamerweise nicht aus dem merkwürdigen Metall, sondern aus purem Fels zu sein mit einem einzigen Symbol darauf. Nun es war mehr ein gemixtes Symbol, das bereits etwas undeutlich über die Zeit geworden war. Ich meinte Elemente des Phoenix zu erkennen und auch die eines Engels und eines Drachens, aber das war reine Spekulation.  
  
Energie durchströmte mich und ich fühlte wie der Mirakelstein um meinen Hals mich förmlich zum Schrein zog. Oder vielleicht zog der Schrein auch den Mirakelstein an, das vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Alles was ich wußte war, daß dieser Ruf beantwortet werden mußte.  
  
Also konzentrierte ich mich. Konzentrierte mich auf den Mirakelstein und das, was ich wollte. Ich führte mir das mentale Bild des geöffnete Schreines vor Augen, so wie ich mir früher stets den Phoenix vor Augen gehalten hatte.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung strahlte der Stein (also das Steintor) eine Helligkeit aus, die mich zu blenden drohte. Das Zeichen am Tor leuchtete hell auf und bald reagierte es auf das Pulsieren des Mirakelsteins und umgekehrt. Einige Sekunden vergingen, dann - so verrückt das klingen mag - verwandelte sich das Tor in pure Energie bevor es schließlich vollkommen verschwand und den offenen Tempel darlegte.  
  
Niemand wagte etwas zu sagen, als die kleine Gruppe aus Genki, Mocchi, Suezo, Tina und mir den uralten Schrein betraten. Kaum im Inneren flammte der Saal in hellem Flammenschein blauer, grüner, roter und gelber Fackeln auf, die sich wie von Geisterhand entzündeten und unsere eigenen mitgebrachten Fackeln somit überflüssig machten.  
  
Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich eigentlich erwartet hatte. Aber das hier stellte jedenfalls alle möglichen Erwartungen auf den Kopf. Das ganze Innere sah aus wie ein normaler Schrein nur mit den merkwürdigen Zeichen überall an den Wänden, den Säulen und anderem. Doch das, was das Wichtigste an einem Schrein war, fehlte oder besser war von etwas anderen ersetzt. Anstatt des Zentrums für die Geheimnissteine inmitten der vier Fackeln war ein gewaltiger Altar, der fast den gesamten Kreis ausfüllte.  
  
Als wir näher traten erkannten wir zwei hervorstechende Objekte. Sie sahen aus wie metallene Eier und hatten jeweils ein Symbol darauf gezeichnet. Betrachtete man sie näher sah man, daß sie tatsächlich metallen waren aber gleichzeitig auch kristallin - was ziemlich widersinnig war. Das erste Ei war Grau und ehrlich gesagt mehr kristallin als das andere. Das Zeichen schien eine Art Spinnennetz darzustellen. Das Ei hatte zwei schmale Flügel an den Seiten. Dagegen war das andere Pechschwarz und man konnte den Unterschied zwischen Kristall und Metall kaum feststellen. Ein einziges rotes Muster in der Form eines spitzen Speers stach hervor und aus der Oberfläche des Eis saßen zwei funkelnde, grüne Smaragde wie die Augen einer Wildkatze.  
  
"Das ist auf jeden Fall kein Metall, das mir bekannt ist", meinte Genki nach einigen genaueren Inspektionen, ohne auch nur etwas zu berühren. "Aber das will ja nichts heißen. Schließlich war ich erst Zehn als ich meine Welt verlassen hatte." Tina schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Außenwand ist praktisch undurchdringbar. Wir haben nahezu alles versucht. Ein solch hartes Metall kann es eigentlich nicht geben." Genki sah sich im Raum um und meinte: "Sieht mir aber ziemlich echt aus."  
  
Mittlerweile hatte ich etwas anderes entdeckt. Zwischen den beiden merkwürdigen Eiern lag ein kleines, unscheinbares Amulett mit einer Glashalterung, in der eine kleine Scheibe eingefügt war. Neugierig nahm ich das Amulett, wartete einige Sekunden und hob es an, als nichts passierte. Trotz des abgenutzten Steins erkannte ich, daß das Zeichen auf dem Tor und das auf der kleinen rechteckigen Scheibe in dem Amulett identisch waren. Jetzt war es sogar wesentlich deutlich zu erkennen. Die Silhouetten des Phoenix waren deutlich zu erkennen aber auch die eines Engels und eines Drachens, dazu waren noch gekreuzt zwei Streitäxte zu sehen und ich meinte schwach die Umrisse eines Pferdes mit einem langen Horn zu sehen...  
  
Ich hätte das Amulett beinah fallengelassen als es plötzlich in einem regenbogenfarbenen Licht aufleuchtete. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment aber ich spürte wie sich etwas in meiner rechten Hand formte. Das Licht verblaßte und ich schlug die Augen auf. In meiner Hand befand sich ein merkwürdiges Gerät, das mit nichts Ähnlichkeit hatte, was ich kannte. Nach oben hin war es eckig, fast wie ein Quadrat aber abgerundet. Im Zentrum war eine Art Anzeige mit einem Gitternetz. Es mündete in einer länglicheren Form, die fast wie ein Griff war aber sicher nicht unbedingt diese Funktion hatte. Auf diesem länglichen Stück war das Netzzeichen des ersten Eies eingraviert. Alles in allem wurde ich nicht schlau daraus.  
  
"Ist ja Wahnsinn." Verwirrt und neugierig zugleich sah ich erstmals zu Genki hinüber. Er hatte auch so ein Gerät, nur während meins Grauweiß war, hatte seines eine herausstechende rotschwarze Färbung und das Zeichen des anderen Eies. "Was ist das?" hauchte ich in einer Mischung zwischen ängstlich, unsicher und neugierig. Genki verzog verwirrt das Gesicht. "Um ehrlich zu sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung..."  
  
"Vielleicht gehören die Geräte und Eier zusammen", schlug Tina vor. Sie trat neben uns und versuchte eines der Eier hochzuheben. Ohne Erfolg. "Mann, sind die schwer." Suezo nicht ganz überzeugt schob sie zur Seite und versuchte sein Glück. "Ah, die sind ja wie festgewachsen." Mocchi hatte die ganze Zeit nur dagestanden und zwischen unseren seltsamen Geräten und den fast noch seltsameren Eiern hin und hergeschaut. "Versucht ihr beiden es doch. Jeder zu dem Ei, das dem Zeichen auf seinem Gerät entspricht." Irgendwie konnte man meinen Harky zu hören. Der kleine Kerl war richtig intelligent geworden.  
  
Zwar etwas mißtrauisch aber bereit es zu versuchen traten wir beide einen Schritt näher, während der Rest sich im Hintergrund hielt. Ich warf Genki einen fragenden Blick zu und erhielt ein aufmunterndes Nicken zur Antwort. "Versuchen wir's."  
  
Ich war definitiv überrascht wie leicht das Ei war. Es ließ sich spielerisch anheben, ohne den geringsten Widerstand. Ich war froh, daß ich es leicht angepackt hatte, denn Genki hatte seins beinahe quer durch den Schrein befördert, weil er zuviel Kraft verwendet hatte.  
  
"Ich fühle mich irgendwie merkwürdig", stellte Genki fest und Mocchi nickte nur schwach. Zugegeben nahm auch ich eine Veränderung war und Suezo schien es auch zu merken. Strahlen purpurrotem und grauem Licht stiegen von den Stellen auf, an denen die Eier waren. Das Amulett leuchtete wieder auf und vermischte sich mit dem Licht der anderen. Eine Wackeln ging durch den Schrein - nein, es war mehr wie ein kleines Erdbeben. Mitten vor unseren Augen formte sich eine Art Sog oder besser ein Portal aus gähnender Leere.  
  
Ich hörte Genki nach Luft schnappen. "Ich... Ich weiß nicht, warum aber ich bin mir sicher dieses Tor führt nach Hause." Ich wußte auch nicht warum aber irgendwie wußte ich, daß er recht hatte. So unglaublich das auch klingen mochte. So langsam konnte mich nichts mehr schocken.  
  
"Hey, seht euch das an!" rief Suezo aufgeregt. Hört das denn nie auf? Zu einer anderen Zeit wäre ich wohl im siebten Archäologenhimmel gewesen aber das Ganze ging mir ein wenig schnell und so langsam wurde es gespenstisch...  
  
Wir eilten hinüber zu Suezo, der mit Mocchi und Tina auf der rechten Seite des Altars stand. Alle Drei hatten sich über etwas gebeugt, was sich als eine Art Text herausstellte. Zumindest Schriftzeichen in einer uralten Sprache, die ich nicht kannte. "Kannst du das entschlüsseln, Tina?" Tina war ein As, wenn es um alte Sprachen und Schriften ging. Wenn jemand das Geheimnis lösen konnte, dann sie. "Ich weiß nicht, das könnte eine Weile dauern..."  
  
Ein weiteres Erbeben erschütterte die Erde. Aber ein wesentlich Stärkeres und dieses Mal schien die Ursprung von draußen zu kommen und hatte anscheinend nichts mit dem Altar, dem Tor oder sonst etwas hier drinnen zu tun. Jetzt waren auch deutliche aufgeregte Schreie zu hören und sie klangen auch nicht mit dem Ende des Bebens ab.  
  
Genki sah kurz in die Runde. "Laßt uns nachsehen."  
  
Kapitel 5: Digitation im Monsterstil  
  
{Anm. des Autors: Achtung, ein Abschnitt dieser Szene enthält exzessive Gewalt, wenn ihr es so bezeichnen wollt. Sagt dann nur nicht, ich hätte euch nicht drauf hingewiesen.}  
  
(Genki)  
  
"Woah..." Ich duckte mich reflexartig als ein Energiestrahl auf mich zuflog und genau da einschlug, wo mein Kopf gewesen wäre. Die Szene vor uns war kaum mit Worten zu beschreiben. Ein einziges Chaos. Arbeiter liefen aufgeregt durcheinander und versuchten vor den roten Energiestrahlen zu flüchten. Einige lagen bereits ringsum verstreut auf dem Boden und der Anblick war kein schöner. Es gab keinen Zweifel, daß für diese bereits jegliche Hoffnung verloren war.  
  
Im Zentrum, inmitten des Chaos stand etwas, was nur entfernt an ein Monster erinnerte, jedenfalls war ich mir ziemlich sicher, daß es nie aus dieser Welt stammen konnte. Es erinnerte irgendwie an diese typischen Alienbeschreibungen, die man in Filmen und Animes in meiner Heimat immer sah. Der Kopf war eine riesige, schwabbelige Gurke oder so etwas, der ganze Rest schien in einer metallenen Rüstung zu stecken. Nein, wenn ich mir das recht betrachtete schien das sein Körper zu sein. Es hatte vier Tentakel, von denen jeweils eines frei war und das andere eine Waffe trug. Auch irgendwie wie diese typischen Alienlaser. Es feuerte fast nur mit der linken, kleineren Waffe. Einer Art Laser mit einer schüssel- oder antennenartigen Ausrichtung. In einem seiner rechten Tentakel hielt es eine noch viel gefährlich aussehendere Waffe, spitz und mehr an ein Gewehr erinnernd. Ich war eigentlich gar nicht scharf darauf die in Aktion zu sehen.  
  
{Einschub: Digi Analyzer  
  
Evamon  
  
Level: Mega  
  
Gruppe: Cyborg Digimon  
  
Typus: Virus  
  
Attacke: Gehirnbrecher  
  
Planetenzerstörer}  
  
Ein Schrei brachte mich in die Realität zurück und ich mußte mit Entsetzen ansehen wie eine junge Archäologin von dem Ding getroffen wurde. Es war ein Anblick bei dem einen alles hochzukommen drohte. Der Laser fraß sich unbarmherzig durch das Gehirn des Opfers und ehe man sich versah spritzte Blut zu allen Seiten und die Frau fiel wie ein nasser Sack leblos zu Boden.  
  
"Oh mein Gott..." Holly vergrub ihren Kopf in meiner Schulter und Tränen flossen aber momentan wußte ich ja nicht mal wie ich selber das Gesehene verarbeiten sollte. Suezo wandte sich ab und Mocchi... Mocchi war wutentbrannt. Selbst gegen Moo hatte ich noch nie ein solches Feuer in den Augen des kleinen Monsters gesehen. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man meinen die Augen wären für einen kurzen Moment pechschwarz gewesen, bevor sie in wildem Zorn entflammten.  
  
"BASTARD!" Ich wurde wohl gerade Zeuge der gewaltigsten Mocchikanone, die ich je gesehen hatte. Die Energieladung kollidierte mit einer gewaltigen Ladung mit dem Monster. Doch noch wesentlich überraschender war, daß es gerade mal ein paar Meter zurückgeschoben wurde und ansonsten wenig Zeichen von Beeindruckung zeigte.  
  
Dafür wandte es seine Aufmerksamkeit nun uns zu. "Ah! Endlich ein wenig Widerstand." Es musterte uns eine Weile. "Nun, wenn man das so bezeichnen kann." Mein eigener Zorn flackerte langsam auf. "Wer bist du? Was willst du und warum tust du das?" Das Wesen lachte höhnisch. "Mein Name ist Evamon und ich bin ein Soldat des Chaos. Und als solcher ist es meine Aufgabe Tod und Zerstörung über das Leben zu bringen." Shit, wo waren wir da wieder reingeraten? Holly hatte aufgehört sich an mich zu klammern und wandte sich nun Evamon zu. Im Gegensatz zu Mocchi und mir war ihr Blick kalt und berechnend, irgendwie nicht ganz sie selbst. Es ließ mich etwas frösteln und ich fragte mich, was in meiner Verlobten gerade vorging.  
  
"Wenn das so ist..." Ich bemerkte, daß ihr Gerät in einem fahlen Grau leuchtete. Plötzlich schossen Bilder und Worte durch meinen Kopf und ich mußte mich bemühen nicht rückwärts zu taumeln unter der Flut von Informationen, die mein Bewußtsein einnahmen. Mein... Digivice strahlte nun auch in seinem eigenen Licht.  
  
"Müssen wir dich vernichten", beendete Holly. Wir sahen uns kurz an, dann auf unsere... Digi Armor Eier hinunter und nickten uns dann nur zu. "DIGI ARMOR CRYSTALLIZE!" Energie schoß durch meinen Körper, als das Licht unserer Digi Crystal Armors Mocchi und Suezo erfaßte. Ich spürte die Veränderung in mir, sowie an meinem Körper.  
  
"MOCCHI... KRISTALLINE ARMORDIGITATION ZU... CHROMOPANTHER! SCHATTEN DER ENERGIE!"  
  
Ich trug nun eine schwere aber doch sehr gut sitzende nachtschwarze Rüstung, dazu schwarze Schulterpads und Schienbeinschoner und schwarze Shorts. Zwei rote blitzartige Linie zogen sich links und rechts über meinen Kristallarmor. Mein rotes Stirnband hielt jetzt mein langes Haar in einem Zopf zusammen. Und ich trug sogar Stiefel mit Rollerblades - nein eher schlittschuhähnlichen Aufsätzen in Silberrot.  
  
Mocchi hingegen hatte sich in einen dunkelblauen (dieses Blau, das fast schon schwarz oder dunkelgrau ist) Panther verwandelt. Er war fast vollkommen von dem schwarzen Digi Armor bedeckt, was ihn wie einen Schatten aussehen ließ, wären da nicht die herausstechenden grünen Katzenaugen, in denen ein undefinierbares Feuer leuchtete, gewesen.  
  
"SUEZO KRISTALLINE ARMORDIGITATION ZU... CRYSTALGARGOYLE! AUGE DES SCHICKSALS!"  
  
Hollys Veränderung war etwas anders. Sie hatte eine seltsame Kombination aus weißem Oberteil und grauem Minirock, dazu hohe Stiefel in Weiß und Grau und weiße Handschuhe. Oben herum bedeckte eine silbergraue Weste das Meiste ihres Oberkörpers und im Zentrum dieser war ihr... Wappen abgebildet, das auch an Stiefeln, Handschuhen und an ihrer silbernen Tiara, die ihre Stirn zierte, zu sehen waren. Ihr braunrotes Haar hatte nun einige deutlichere rote Streifen und schien noch ein wenig länger geworden zu sein.  
  
Suezo hatte sich in einen riesigen Gargoyle verwandelt, dessen Körper weniger Stein, denn purer Kristall gemixt mit dem Digi Armor war. Das Auffallendste war das einzige Auge, das in einem wirren Farbenspiel glitzerte.  
  
"Wa... Wa... Was ist das? Ihr... Ihr... könnt doch gar nicht..." Evamon machte einige Schritte zurück und hob seinen Laser. "GEHIRNBRECHER!" Etwas unschlüssig feuerte es aber wir waren schon längst nicht mehr da, wo der Strahl einschlug. Es brauchte keiner weiteren Worte und Holly und Su... äh, CrystalGargoyle gingen zum Angriff über. Holly vollführte einige Handbewegungen und ein Netz aus Energiefäden bildete sich zwischen ihren Händen. "DESTINY PATTERN!" Sie schleuderte einen Faden auf Evamon und bald fand es sich eingewickelt und unfähig sich zu bewegen. CrystalGargoyle war mittlerweile in der Luft und richtete sein farbiges Auge nun auf das... Digimon. "KRISTALLASER!" Ein kristalliner Strahl, der Farben des ganzen Spektrums reflektierte, fegte Evamon weit durch die Luft, bevor es hart mit einer Felsformation kollidierte.  
  
Ich schenkte ChromoPanther einen kurzen Blick und wir rannten/skateten los. Es ging so einfach und ich glaube selbst mit meinen neuen Rollerblades konnte ich mich nicht so schnell bewegen. ChromoPanther war bereits ein paar Meter voraus und er war jetzt wirklich nicht viel mehr als ein Schatten. Mit einem Satz hechtete er auf das sich langsam wieder aufrichtende Evamon zu und wurde dann zu einem schmalen Blitz, Elektrizität um seinen Körper knisternd.  
  
"SCHATTENBLITZ!" Evamon schrie gepeinigt auf, als ChromoPanther durch seinen Körper schoß. Ich verlor keine Zeit und konzentrierte meine Energie. Ein langer rotschwarzer Kampstab bildete sich in meiner rechten Hand und begann sich mit Energie zu füllen, während ich ihn zwischen meinen Fingern wirbeln ließ.  
  
Evamon sah mich kommen und hob seinen rechten Arm und schnitt dabei eine verbissene Grimasse. "Nimm das... PLANETENZERSTÖRER!" Ein Ladung aus purer schwarzer Energie wurde aus seiner Waffe entfesselt. Schnell brachte ich meinen Bo vor mich und absorbierte - ganz zum Entsetzen Evamons - die Energie einfach. Dann legte ich den Stab an wie ein Schwert und das Energielevel erreichte seine Höchstleistung. Die Spitze des Bos verwandelt sich in einen Speer und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und Härte rammte ich meine Waffe im Vorbeifahren durch Evamon hindurch. "ENERGY STRIKE!"  
  
Es gab eine kleinere Explosion und Evamons Existenz versiegte schnell aber hoffentlich schmerzvoller als die seiner Opfer. Es gab einen Lichtblitz und ChromoPanther und CrystalGargoyle verwandelten sich wieder in Mocchi und Suezo - ziemlich ausgelaugt - zurück, während auch unser Teil des Digi Armors sich auflöste und uns in gewohnter Kleidung zurückließ. Die Digi Eier schienen mit den Digivices verschmolzen und ehe wir uns versahen hielten wir beide eine Art Minilaptop in der Hand.  
  
Kapitel 6: Auf ins Abenteuer  
  
Miracle Town (Tiger)  
  
"TORPEDOATTACKE!" So langsam begannen die zu nerven. Die Monster, die ohne Vorwarnung in der Stadt aufgetaucht waren, sahen irgendwie aus wie Wandler nur vollkommen schwarz und mit einer metallenen Haut wie Roboter. Sie benahmen sich aber wie intelligente Lebewesen.  
  
"Tiger, Vorsicht!" Instinktiv sprang ich hoch und ließ Harky mit einem Drachenkick unter mir durchsegeln und den Gegner hinter mir erledigen. "Was soll das? Du hättest fast mein Fell angesengt." Harky zog eine Grimasse. "Na, du mußt reden. Wer hätte mich denn fast elektrisiert?"  
  
"Go! Nicht streiten." Eigentlich wollte ich erwidern, daß das kein Streit war, sondern nur unsere übliche Art Frustration abzulassen, da meinte Harky: "Uh, Leute. Ich glaube, wir sind umzingelt."  
  
Bei genauerer Betrachtung mochte man dem zustimmen. Es war noch gut neun der Monster oder was auch immer sie waren übrig und wir kämpften jetzt schon fast eine Viertelstunde. Dementsprechend ausgelaugt waren wir. Die Wesen rückten langsam näher und Golem, Harky und ich standen bereits Rücken an Rücken.  
  
"MOSHAMMER!" Staub flog nach allen Seiten als die verheerende Attacke gleich vier der Gegner ins Verderben riß und sie in viele kleine Teile zersplittern ließ. Genki und Mocchi plazierten sich Sekunden später zwischen uns und dem Rest. "Gomen, das es solange gedauert hat aber wir hatten unsere eigenen Probleme." Genki wandte sich Mocchi zu. "Glaubst du, du kannst noch einmal?" Mocchi nickte.  
  
"DIGI ARMOR CRYSTALIZE!"  
  
"MOCCHI... KRISTALLINE ARMORDIGITATION ZU... CHROMOPANTHER! SCHATTEN DER ENERGIE!"  
  
"Wa...?" Ich war schlichtweg sprachlos über Genki und Mocchis neue Erscheinung und Harky und Golem ging es nicht anders. Die beiden verloren aber keine Zeit und so verdrängte ich alle Fragen erst mal aus meinem Kopf und konzentrierte mich auf den Kampf.  
  
"BLITZATTACKE!"  
  
"DRACHENFEUERSCHLAG!"  
  
Einer weniger.  
  
"TORNADOATTACKE!"  
  
Und noch einer.  
  
"SCHATTENBLITZ!" Mocchi... ich meine ChromoPanther fegte gleich durch zwei Gegner hindurch. Einer explodierte, der zweite taumelte bedenklich. Genki war seinem Partner bereits auf den Fersen und schwang seine Energiestab/-speer mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. "ENERGY STRIKE!" Das bereits angeschlagene Monster hatte keine Chance und sein Kumpel hatte nur noch eine Sekunde länger zu leben.  
  
"Unglaublich", kommentierte Harky. "Go..."  
  
"Ich habe sie kaum sehen können", fügte ich hinzu. Und diese Tatsache machte mich am meisten nervös. Genki und ChromoPanther wurden erneut in helles Licht getaucht und bald standen da nur noch die alten Genki und Mocchi - letzterer fiel geschafft zu Boden.  
  
"Ich schätzte", meinte Genki, während er Mocchi vorsichtig hochhob, "es gibt ein neues Abenteuer für uns." Ich konnte mir nicht helfen aber er sah ziemlich grimmig aus und ich sollte bald herausfinden warum.  
  
Schrein, ein Tag später (Genki)  
  
Alles war bereit. Rucksack auf den Schultern und mit genügend Proviant beladen hatten wir uns alle im Schrein versammelt. Es hatte keine weiteren Übergriffe mehr gegeben aber eins war klar. Was immer hinter den gestrigen Angriffen stand, die Antwort wartete hinter diesem Tor auf uns. Holly und ich konnten es deutlich spüren und auch die Monster - größtenteils Mocchi und Suezo fühlten eine große Anziehungskraft.  
  
Der Schock hatte tief gesessen, nachdem wir festgestellt hatten, daß über ein halbes Dutzend des Teams Evamons Zerstörungswut zum Opfer gefallen war. Auf eine der brutalsten und abstoßendsten Weisen, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Ich wollte gar nicht weiter darauf eingegehen aber Holly war gestern Abend ein emotionales Wrack gewesen.  
  
Tina und ihrem Team war es bisher nicht gelungen die Inschrift zu übersetzen aber wir hatten eine Kopie davon gemacht, die wir mitnehmen würden. Für alle Fälle, man konnte ja nie wissen, wem wir alles über den Weg liefen.  
  
"Glaubt ihr, es ist weise, daß wir alle gehen und die Stadt schutzlos lassen", fragte Harky skeptisch. Holly schüttelte schwach den Kopf. "Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Dieser Kampf wird nicht hier entschieden und Genki und ich können nicht alles alleine machen." Harky schwieg darauf. Er war wie immer besorgt über unsere Sicherheit aber das war normal. Immer der Planer und Denker.  
  
Holly trat an den Altar und nahm das Amulett in die Hand. Es symbolisierte das Wappen der vereinten Seelen wie wir herausgefunden hatte, doch reagierte es weder auf mich noch auf Holly. Anscheinend war es für jemanden anderen gedacht. "Hier nimm du es. Ich habe den Mirakelstein und bei dir ist es erst mal sicher." Ich schenkte Holly ein warmes Lächeln, als sie das Amulett in meine Hand legte und drückte ihre Hand aufmunternd. Wir waren alle etwas aufgeregt und nervös. Keiner wußte genau, was uns erwarten würde.  
  
"Wir müssen unsere Heirat wohl noch ein wenig verschieben." Mein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und Holly kicherte ein wenig. "Ja, wahrscheinlich."  
  
Daraufhin legte ich mir das Amulett um den Hals und wir wandten uns alle dem Tor zu. Holly und ich hoben unsere Digivices. Ein schmaler weißer Strahl schien sich augenblicklich in der dunklen Masse zu formen.  
  
"Tor zur Digiwelt... öffne dich!" Das Letzte, was ich wahrnahm, war wie mein Körper in das Tor gezogen wurde, dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Anmerkungen des Autors  
  
Und ein weiterer Teil geschafft. Es kommen noch zwei größere Settings und dann geht es endlich zum Hauptteil.  
  
Erklärungen. Die Idee, daß Genki nach dem Ende von Staffel 3 (und das ist Staffel 3 nicht 2 gewesen) in der Rancherwelt gestrandet ist, bot sich perfekt hierfür an. Es wird nicht gezeigt, daß er nach dem Sieg über den bösen Geist zurückkehrt und das habe ich dann aufgegriffen.  
  
Gegen Genki/Holly gibt es wahrscheinlich nicht viel einzuwenden. Die Crystal Armors haben sich erst aus der Geschichte heraus entwickelt. Ich hatte, die erst nie und nimmer angedacht aber letztendlich hat die Idee, den ganzen Plot ins Rollen gebracht. Stellt euch ein Crystal Armor Level ungefähr auf der Höhe eines Megas oder starken Ultras vor. Aber Erklärungen kommen da später noch.  
  
Evamon existiert wirklich und ist das Megalevel von Vademon (und SkullSatamon, falls es jemand interessiert).  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie Hollys Dorf wirklich heißt. Sollte das erwähnt worden sein, habe ich es nicht mehr in Erinnerung und daher die etwas lahmen Namen Miracle Village/Town.  
  
Das war's eigentlich.  
  
Ja ne, euer  
  
Matthias  
  
The Breath Of Life - Monster Rancher2001 by Matthias Engel 


	5. Pokémon

The Breath of Life  
  
Teil 1: Settings  
  
Pokémon  
  
Kapitel 1: Dämmerung eines neuen Abenteuers  
  
Nahe Shirakawa (Satoshi)  
  
Der Wind in dieser Stadt war angenehm. Er trug die frische Seeluft bis weit über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus und erzeugte so ein angenehmes Klima für die heißen Sommertage in dieser Region. Schon seit ein paar Tagen, seit wir uns Shirakawa genährt hatten, hatte das Wetter sich gehalten und mit der ansteigenden Frische vom Meer her, war es eindeutig auszuhalten.  
  
Kasumi mußte das auch so empfinden, denn sie schlenderte fröhlich pfeifend neben mir her. Es schien, daß sie es kaum erwarten konnte die Stadt zu erreichen und ein schönes Wellenbad zu nehmen. Bei unserer Geschwindigkeit sollte das aber auch nur noch bis zum frühen Abend dauern. Die Hügellandschaft hatten wir fast hinter uns und danach ging es nur noch bergab.  
  
Pikachu und Togetic schienen sich ebenfalls zu vergnügen und tollten mehrere Meter vor uns herum. Kasumis Togetic hatte dabei den Bewegungsvorteil, da es fliegen konnte, aber Pikachu machte das mit seiner Agilität wieder weg. Alles in allem schienen sie eine Menge Spaß zu haben, obwohl ich den Sinn ihres kleinen Spieles immer noch nicht ganz herausgefunden hatte.  
  
Kasumi war ein Stück vorgelaufen, während ich langsam hinterherkam, und ließ sich jetzt wieder zurückfallen, ein paar Blumen in ihr langes Haar gesteckt. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie etwas zu mir, so daß ich den Duft besser einatmen konnte. Ein strahlendes Lächeln zierte ihr hübsches Gesicht und ich war einen Moment versucht dieses Lächeln zu kosten... Leider war mir das nicht gewährt, denn die fröhliche Stimmung wurde unterbrochen, zwar nicht unbedingt rüde aber sie wurde unterbrochen.  
  
Ein junger Mann hatte unseren Weg gekreuzt und baute sich nun vor uns auf. Pikachu und Togetic waren zurückgekommen und der Mann zeigte auf uns. "Seid ihr Pokémontrainer." Für einen Moment überlegte ich, ob ich abstreiten sollte, eigentlich hatte ich gerade keine große Lust auf einen Kampf. Andererseits... Ich warf Kasumi einen Blick zu. Sie schien fasziniert von dem Anhänger, den der junge Mann um den Hals trug. Ein Gedanke formte sich in meinem Kopf.  
  
"Kann schon sein. Was wären sie denn bereit zu riskieren?" Der Mann schien verwirrt. Gut, meine Einschätzung stimmte - Anfänger. "Ich meine, einen Einsatz, sagen wir... den kleinen Anhänger, den sie da haben." Kasumi sah mich mit großen Augen an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Der andere Trainer zögerte. "Das ist ein sehr wertvoller Glücksbringer. Was könnte den aufwiegen?" Er hatte angebissen, jetzt hatte ich ihn. "5000 Pokéyen und ein freies Pokémon aus meiner Sammlung, mit ein paar Ausnahmen." Der Trainer zögerte noch ein paar Sekunden, bis schließlich sein Selbstbewußtsein den Sieg davontrug und er zustimmte.  
  
"Gut. Wir kämpfen Vier gegen Vier, keine Zeitbegrenzung, keine Regeln. Ich wähle zuerst." Damit nahm ich meinen ersten Pokéball. Mittlerweile hatte ich mir drei unterschiedliche Teams aufgebaut, die ich immer wieder gegeneinander und untereinander austauschte. Heute hatte ich die sogenannten Minis - das heißt die unentwickelten Pokémon dabei. "Griffel, ich wähle dich!" Das kleine Äffchen kam mit einem fröhlichen Kreischen aus dem Pokéball und turnte gleich ein wenig herum. Mein Gegner lachte - was ich erwartet hatte. "Kein Trainer, der bei klarem Verstand ist, gibt sich mit einem Griffel ab... Machomei, los!" Das sagten sie alle über mein Griffel. Zugegeben technisch gesehen erschien meine Auswahl an Pokémon sagen wir etwas extravagant. Aber in einer Hinsicht waren sie alle gleich, alle hatten einen übernatürlichen Kämpfergeist und Fähigkeiten wie man sie bei ihren Artgenossen selten sah.  
  
Der andere Trainer verlor nicht viel Zeit und befahl seinem Machomei gleich mit einer Serie von Karateschlägen anzugreifen. Er sollte eine Überraschung erleben, denn nicht einer dieser Schläge fand bei dem überaus schnellem Griffel sein Ziel. Machomei wurde immer mehr genervt, da Griffel es mit nahezu spielerischer Leichtigkeit verhöhnte und immer wieder eine Kratzfurie einsetzte.  
  
"Griffel, Slam!"  
  
"Machomei, Überwurf!" fegten die Kommandos über das offene Feld. Griffel versuchte sich an einer Slamattacke, wurde aber von Machomei am Schwanz erwischt. Jedoch hatte mein Gegner wohl etwas anderes erwartet, denn so leicht ließ sich Griffel nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Es verwandelte den Überwurf in eine Luftrolle und stieß sich kaum aufgekommen wieder vom Boden ab. "Wuchtschlag!"  
  
"Tauch weg und Kopfnuß!" Griffel tauchte unter dem frustrierten Hieb weg und rammte seinen Schädel direkt in Machomeis gestählten Körper. Die Wucht des Aufpralls und die Kraft, die Machomei in den Schlag gelegt hatten, ließen es etwas zurücktaumeln. "Und jetzt Schattenball." Griffel verlor keine Zeit und kreierte eine violettschimmernde Energiekugel zwischen seinen kleinen Händen und schleuderte sie auf Machomei. Das muskulöse Pokémon stand eine Weile da und fiel dann zu Boden.  
  
Dem gegnerischen Trainer stand der Mund offen, während er sein Pokémon zurückbeorderte. "Wie hast du...?" Ich behielt meinen ruhigen Ausdruck bei. "Beurteile nie ein Pokémon nach Größe und Kraft." Der Trainer schnaubte und wählte ohne weitere Worte sein zweites Pokémon, ein Igelavar. Irgendwie hatte ich es heute damit meinen Gegner zu reizen, rief mein erschöpftes Griffel zurück und schickte Sniebel.  
  
Dieses Mal lachte der Trainer nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich gleich auf den Kampf, was ihm aber auch nicht viel brachte. Wie im Kampf zuvor erwies sich sein Igelavar als zu langsam für Sniebel. Zusätzlich bremste der Eissturm, den Sniebel kreierte noch die Bemühung des feurigen Kämpfers. Eine schnelle Agilität/Schlitzer-Kombination, gefolgt von einer Finte gab ihm letztendlich den Rest.  
  
Jetzt war mein Gegner doch schon ziemlich zerknirscht und schickte ein ziemlich ausgewachsen scheinendes Simsala auf das Kampffeld... das nicht den Hauch eine Chanxe gegen mein Traunfugil hatte. Der Kampf dauerte ganze fünf Sekunden und trug nur dazu bei, daß mein Gegner vor Frustration beinah in die Luft ging. Sein letztes Pokémon war ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Ibitak... ich ließ es von Pikachu rösten, da ich nicht den ganzen Tag hier oben verbringen wollte.  
  
Später am Abend (Kasumi)  
  
Liebevoll betrachtete ich den Anhänger zwischen meinen Fingern im fahlen Schein des Mondlichts und dem Flackern des Campfeuers. Er war Saphirblau und hatte die Form einer Seerose, in deren Mitte ein dreizackähnliches Zeichen eingraviert war. Etwas hatte mich gleich magisch angezogen, doch konnte ich nicht genau einordnen was. Das er es auch immer so übertreiben mußte, jedoch was beschwerte ich mich? Immerhin wußte er ganz genau, was mir gefiel und mit Geschenken war Satoshi nie geizig gewesen seit wir zusammen waren.  
  
Wenn ich mich so zurück erinnerte, kam es mir noch wie gestern vor, als ich den kleinen, enthusiastischen Trainer aus dem Fluß gefischt hatte. Und heute, heute fielen einem übereifrigem Anfängertrainer förmlich die Augen aus dem Kopf, wenn er feststellte, daß er gerade einen Kampf gegen Pokémonmeister Satoshi - dreijähriger Ligachampion, mehrfacher Gewinner der Johtoliga, bekannt im ganzen Orange Archipel und zusammengefaßt wahrscheinlich schlichtweg die lebende Legende der gesamten Indigoregion - verloren hatte.  
  
Genau, was beschwerte ich mich? Das Leben war schön, auch wenn wir schon wieder draußen campen mußten. Nun, mußten war ein zu starkes Wort dafür. Wir waren einfach nur müde und beschlossen etwas außerhalb der Stadt Rast zu machen, so sparten wir zumindest das Geld fürs Center - nicht daß Sato-chan nicht genug hatte. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich so sehr daran gewöhnt, daß es mich gar nicht mehr störte. Um ehrlich zu sein, genoß ich es eigentlich auch ein wenig, da hier draußen immer ein Gefühl von Freiheit herrschte, was man sonst nicht fand. Außerdem war es immer so ruhig und friedlich und wir waren allein...  
  
"Und gefällt es dir, Umi-hime?" Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen gehört und gab einen überraschten Laut von mir, als er sich neben mich fallen ließ und mir einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Einen zufriedenen Seufzer von mir gebend schloß ich die Augen und genoß das warme Gefühl seiner Anwesenheit. Beiläufig nickte ich und ließ den Anhänger los, so daß er wieder lose um meinen Nacken baumelte. Dann drehte ich schließlich meinen Kopf zu Satoshi. Das Lagerfeuer spielte Schatten und Licht über sein Gesicht. Nach allem Maßstäben konnte man sagen, er war wirklich gutaussehend geworden. Das Haar etwas über Schulterlänge - glatt und gekämmt -, die Gesichtszüge waren sanft und die blauen Augen hielten einen intelligenten Glanz.  
  
"Ich glaube es hat etwas zu bedeuten aber ich weiß nicht was", antwortete ich schließlich auf seine Frage und ließ meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen. Satoshi strich sanft und gleichmäßig durch mein Haar, das ich jetzt nur noch offen trug. Die Augen geschlossen fuhr ich fort: "Ich fühle etwas Anziehendes von diesem Anhänger. Fast so wie, wenn ich in der Nähe des Meeres bin..." Ein leichtes Lachen entfuhr mir. "Aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein."  
  
"Wir werden es schon sehen", meinte Satoshi leise und küßte mich auf den Nacken, was augenblicklich Schauer meinen Körper herunterjagte. "Sato-chan..." hauchte ich. Das war natürlich einer der wichtigsten Gründe fürs Campen. Es störte einen niemand. Kurz schaute ich mich um und stellte fest, daß Pikachu und Togetic bereits schliefen und wenn sie einmal schliefen, weckte Pokémon nichts anderes als ihr eigener Rhythmus bzw. das Gefühl von Gefahr oder Besorgnis, auf jeden Fall hatten die beiden sich schon dran gewöhnt durch unsere gelegentlichen Nachtaktivitäten zu schlafen.  
  
"Mmh... Bekomme ich keinen Dankeskuß?" Ich zögerte noch eine ganze Sekunde, immerhin waren wir schon ziemlich nah an der Stadt und... Ach, zum Henker damit. Ich erfüllte Satoshis Bitte und von dahin nahm alles auch so seinen Lauf.  
  
Kapitel 2: Aqua Memorial - Alte Freunde, neue Freunde  
  
Shirakawa (Takeshi)  
  
Die Hallen des Aqua Memorials waren noch ruhig und größtenteils leer zu dieser frühen Tageszeit. Shirakawa war eine Stadt, die nicht früh aus den Federn kam, zumindest die nicht direkt in den Seeverkehr verwickelte Bevölkerung. Das hieß, daß man in den frühen Morgenstunden die Stadt fast ganz für sich alleine hatte - wenn man eben nicht gerade arbeitete. Gut, ich arbeitete nicht wirklich, zumindest hatte ich gerade nichts zu tun und wartete schlichtweg auf Shizumi bis sie wieder zurückkam, was wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile dauern konnte. Wenn sie einmal in ihrem Element war, konnte sie so schnell nichts mehr davon abringen, das erinnerte mich stark an jemanden...  
  
Abwesend betrachtete ich das Bild vor mir. Der Maler mußte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben haben, denn die Illustrationen der verschiedenen Wasserpokémon waren täuschend echt und sie erinnerten mich an Todds Bilder. Alles wirkte so lebendig. Das Seeper in der Mitte schimmerte regelrecht und selbst der Tentachaschwarm im Hintergrund wirkte nicht nur wie Zierde, sondern wirklich dazugehörend. Pokémon zu malen muß sehr schwer sein, da sie ja allein schon schwer zu fotografieren sind sind aber dann auch noch so natürlich... Ich war sicher Kasumi würde es mögen - nein, sie würde wohl für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr davon wegzubekommen sein.  
  
"Besser ich schaue, wo Shizumi bleibt." Sie hatte nun mal die Angewohnheit die Zeit zu vergessen, wenn sie arbeitete und es war notwendig einen frischen Start in den Tag zu bekommen, damit wir noch genügend Ergebnisse und Auswertung für die Expedition morgen bekamen... Meiner Meinung nach interpretierte meine Freundin etwas zuviel in die Sache aber wenn sie Recht hatte, dann sollten einige Erkenntnisse dabei herauskommen.  
  
Gerade hatte ich mich zum Gehen gewandt, da... "Takeshi-kun!" Am anderen Ende des Ganges war ein junges Pärchen so um die Siebzehn aufgetaucht. Beide standen da Arm in Arm und winkten. Der Junge trug ein lockeres Standardtraineroutfit. Bestehend aus einer dunkelblauschwarzen Jacke, darunter ein rotbraunes Hemd und eine schwarze Jeans. Das Mädchen hatte lange orangerote Haare und trug eine schlichte Kombination aus Blau und Weiß. Hinter ihnen kam gerade ein für die frühe Stunde sehr lebhaftes Pikachu, gefolgt von einem Togetic in den Raum.  
  
"Satoshi, Kasumi!" Warum passierte so etwas eigentlich immer, wenn man gerade an die betreffenden Personen dachte? Doch ich wollte mich nicht beschweren. Wir hatten uns über anderthalbe Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt trafen wir uns gerade hier wieder. Bevor auch nur einer von uns versah, fanden wir uns in einer innigen Gruppenumarmung wieder, die eigentlich keine Worte brauchte.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?" brachte ich schließlich hervor und trat zurück, um meine langjährigen Jugendfreunde nochmals genauer zu mustern. An allen anzulegenden Maßstäben waren sie beide durchaus eine Augenweide geworden und hätten sicherlich keine Probleme genug Verehrer zu bekommen, wenn sie sich nicht schon an sich selbst vergeben hätten. Es mußte ja irgendwann passieren. Die Entwicklung von Freundschaft zu Liebe war langsam gegangen, nicht mit einem Knalleffekt über Nacht, sondern in kleinen Schritten. Das hatte mich letztendlich auch dazu gebracht die beiden mit sich allein zu lassen. Satoshi brauchte mich nicht mehr und wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich nur im Weg gefühlt...  
  
"Umi-chan wollte unbedingt als erstes hier rein, solange es noch nicht so voll ist und da wir eh schon so früh auf waren..." Satoshi kam gar nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, den wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind schoß Kasumi an mir vorbei und stand wie erstarrt vor dem Bild. "Sugoi! Sato-chan, ist das nicht toll? Diese Echtheit..." Ich schenkte Satoshi ein wissendes Lächeln. "Das hatte ich mir gedacht." Er nickte nur und grinste verschmilzt. "Wie ist es dir so ergangen?" Froh über den Themawechsel begann ich zu erzählen. "Oh, wunderbar. Das Center macht hervorragende Fortschritte, Wir haben gerade einen Partnervertrag mit Lara abgeschlossen. Aber momentan arbeiten wir an einem Archäologieprojekt hier, in das sich Shizumi richtig reinkniet..."  
  
"Wie geht es ihr denn so?" unterbrach Satoshi mich. "Hast du sie noch im Griff oder sollte ich besser fragen sie dich... Hey, da hinten ist eine Schwester Joy!" Ich fuhr augenblicklich herum, fand aber nur Leere vor. Wütend drehte ich mich zu Satoshi und ließ meine Augen aufblitzen. Dieser lachte nur heiter und ich konnte mir nicht helfen als ein bißchen beschämt zu erröten. "Dachte ich mir." Ich wollte Satoshi einen spielerischen Schlag versetzen aber er wich tänzelnd aus.  
  
"Das war ein hinterhältiger Trick", grollte ich, Satoshi grinste nur weiter schelmisch. "Na, komm schon. Ich weiß doch wie treu du sein kannst." Er wich einem weiteren Schlag aus und ich gab mich seufzend geschlagen. "Also willst du uns die Schönheit nicht endlich einmal vorstellen, die dich - zumindest teilweise - von deiner Besessenheit geheilt hat." Ich beschloß ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Es wurde sowieso Zeit, daß ich nach Shizumi sah und wenigstens kam ich so aus dieser unangenehmen Situation heraus... "Sicher, ich wollte eh gerade nach ihr schauen. Sie neigt dazu die Zeit zu vergessen, wenn sie arbeitet."  
  
"Umi-chan, kommst du?" Kasumi machte keine Anstalten sich von dem Gemälde zu lösen, wie erwartet. Satoshi schnappte sich ihre Hand und flüstert kurz etwas in ihr Ohr, von dem ich gar nicht so genau wissen wollte, was es war, und fügte dann etwas lauter an: "Laß uns Takeshis Freundin einen Besuch abstatten, ich bin sicher hier sind auch noch ein paar echte Wasserpokémon." Das schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und sie löste sich langsam aus ihrer Faszination. Ich lächelte. "Sogar noch eine ganze Menge mehr."  
  
(Shizumi)  
  
Mit ruhigen Augen beobachtete ich die Jurobbabys. Sie machten große Fortschritte. Nicht mehr lange und wir sollten in der Lage sein sie langsam wieder an das Leben in der Freiheit zu gewöhnen. Das war der harte Teil der ganzen Arbeit, man wollte sie eigentlich nicht gehenlassen und es war schwer so etwas vor Pokémon zu verbergen aber das war das Beste für sie und für uns. Denn dafür waren sie ja hier, damit wir ihnen helfen konnten.  
  
Ich hatte das vermißt. Sicher die Arbeit mit Takeshi in Mamoria machte Spaß und es war nicht so, daß meine Talente dort verschwendet wurden, trotzdem freute ich mich immer, wenn wir herkamen. Seit ich hier weggegangen war, war ich nur ein paar Mal für wichtige Aufträge zurückgekommen, es war das erste Mal, daß Takeshi und ich gemeinsam hier waren und dazu auch noch für ein längeres Projekt. Auch wenn er nicht so ganz überzeugt von dessen Ertrag war wie ich. Jedoch... ich fühlte da war etwas besonderes hinter der ganzen Sache, das konnte ich förmlich spüren.  
  
Mein eigenes Jurob sprang immer wieder aus dem Wasser und schlug Saltos, ganz zur Freude der Kleinen. Bevor ich weggegangen war, waren die Babys eine meiner Hauptprioritäten gewesen, nicht weil ich es nötig hatte, sondern weil ich mich einfach dazu verpflichtet fühlte. Abwesend sah ich in das Poolwasser, das kleine Wellen schlug als Antwort zu Jurobs Sprüngen. Eisblaue Augen starrten mir entgegen und dumpf nahm ich war, daß mein schulterlanges blondes Haar etwas durcheinander war, von dem spritzenden Wasser vermutlich. Manchmal, in solchen stillen Momente, wo mich niemand beobachtete, fragte ich mich, ob da nicht noch etwas fehlte. War da nicht noch ein Sinn, ein höheres Ziel oder Bestimmung in meinem Leben?  
  
Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und die melancholischen Gedanken damit ab. Ich hatte ein ausfüllendes Leben, viele Talente, gute Arbeit, einen sorgsamen Freund... Was wollte ich noch mehr? Man sollte die Dinge auf sich zukommen lassen und allem mit Ruhe entgegen sehen. Das war so etwas wie mein Sutra oder so, Jedenfalls hatte Takeshi das immer gesagt. Du bist ein intelligentes Mädchen, Shizumi. Solche Dinge wie Vorbestimmung und Schicksal existieren nicht, sagte ich mir.  
  
"Shizumi!" Oh, war es schon wieder so spät? Graziös erhob ich mich und drehte mich um. Aus dem Gebäude kam gerade Takeshi und winkte. Etwas hinter ihm waren ein Junge mit dunklem Haar und ein Mädchen mit langem orangerotem Haar, das ihr lang herunterfiel. Zwei Pokémon, ein Pikachu und ein Togetic kamen hinter ihnen ins Blickfeld. Woher kam mir das bekannt vor...? Ich erinnerte mich an ein paar Bilder und Beschreibungen, die Takeshi mir von seinen langjährigen Reisebegleitern gegeben hatte. Konnte das sein? Zumindest wäre das ein ziemlich Zufall.  
  
Das Trio hatte den Pool erreicht und Takeshi gab mir eine kurze Umarmung, bevor er begann seine Begleiter vorzustellen. "Shizumi, das hier sind Satoshi und Kasumi, von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Satoshi-kun, Kasumi-chan, das ist Shizumi." Ich verbeugte mich leicht und schüttelte dann ihre Hände. "Es ist mir eine Freude den berühmten Pokémonmeister und die Wassermeisterin Kantos persönlich zu treffen." Wow, dachte ich, von den offiziellen Bildern, die ich gesehen hatte, hatte ich erwartet, daß sie nicht so normal aussehen würden. Kasumi schien gemerkt haben, daß ich sie skeptisch musterte. "Es ist uns auch eine Freude, Shizumi-san. Ich habe viele ihrer Arbeiten gesehen und mir immer gewünscht sie mal in Person zu treffen. Wundern sie sich nicht über die Aufmachung. Es ist einfacher so auf Reisen und außerdem weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregend, glauben sie mir." Ich nickte. Das machte Sinn. Zwei so berühmte Persönlichkeiten sorgten in diesen Tagen sicher immer für eine Menge  
Trubel überall, wo sie auftauchten.  
  
"Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit bevor wir weiterarbeiten müssen", meinte Takeshi und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zu. "Warum zeigst du unseren Gästen nicht die Anlage, ich bin sicher gerade Kasumi ist sehr interessiert an allen Einzelheiten." Die rothaarige Wassermeisterin nickte eifrig. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht?" Mich zum Pool umdrehend, rief ich: "Jurob, wir gehen!" Jurob schwamm zum Beckenrad, schüttelte sich einmal so bald auf festen Boden und trottete dann zwischen uns her.  
  
"Die sehen alle sehr gesund aus, Shizumi-san. Meine Schwestern haben ein Jugong aber ich bin nie dazu gekommen mir selbst eins aufzuziehen oder zu fangen", meinte Kasumi und sah hinüber zu den spielenden Babys. "Wir haben sie vor ein paar Jahren weiter unten an der Küste gefunden. Vermutlich sind sie von ihrer Herde getrennt worden. Alle waren sehr schwach und durchweg Babys. Leider haben wir nie alle retten können aber die hier machen so gute Fortschritte, daß wir sie bald wieder aussetzen können."  
  
Kasumi war beeindruckt und sah sich aufgeregt um, wobei sie versuchte jedes Detail aufzunehmen. "Ich muß sagen, das ist alles sehr beeindruckend", meldete sich Satoshi zu Wort, der sich ebenfalls, wenn auch mit etwas mehr Zurückhaltung, umsah. "Mir war gar nicht bewußt, daß das hier auch eine medizinische Anlage ist." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und führte sie weiter durch den Komplex, zu einem großen Raum mit mehreren meterbreiten Aquarien. Es braucht nicht erwähnt zu werden, daß Kasumi praktisch mit der Nase an der Scheibe klebte... "Oh, das ist nur eine der vielen Funktionen und Aufgaben, denen sich diese Einrichtung verschrieben hatte. Das Aqua Memorial ist jetzt schon eines der fünf größten meeresbiologischen Zentren der Welt und wir hoffen eines Tages das größte zu sein. Hier findet ihr alles von simpler Meeresbiologie, bis hin zu Tiefseeexpeditionen und Ausgrabungen, so wie die morgen..."  
  
Und so ging es weiter. Ich führte sie einmal durch den ganzen Komplex, zumindest die wichtigsten und öffentlich zugänglichen Stellen. Ehe ich mich versah waren fast zwei Stunden vergangen und als ich schließlich auf die Uhr schaute, mußte ich mich sehr beherrschen nicht in Panik zu geraten. Zum Glück hatten wir einen Großteil der Vorbereitungen schon abgeschlossen und wollten heute Morgen früh fertig werden, nun das ließ sich nicht mehr ändern.  
  
Eine Idee formte sich in meinem Kopf, als ich Kasumi so beobachtete. Der Rotschopf hatte die ganze Zeit jede kleine Einzelheit in sich aufgesaugt und ich war sicher, sie würde begeistert von meiner Idee sein, außerdem hatte ich das Bestreben die zumindest regionsweit bekannte Wassermeisterin besser kennenzulernen. "Sag, Kasumi-san, warum hilfst du mir nicht bei den letzten Auswertungen. Ich brauche Takeshi dafür nicht unbedingt und bin sicher, er und Satoshi haben noch ein paar Männersachen zu besprechen." Kasumi warf Satoshi einen kurzen Blick zu, erhielt ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und nickte eifrig. Damit war es beschlossen.  
  
Lokales Café (Takeshi)  
  
Das Café war nicht sehr geschäftig, auch wenn es eigentlich reguläre Betriebszeit war. Allein deswegen kam ich eigentlich immer her. Jetzt saß ich zusammen mit Satoshi an einem abgelegenen Fenstertisch und tauschte Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre aus. Pikachu und Vulpix, die ich auf dem Weg hierher noch aus dem örtlichen Pokémon Center von ihrem wöchentlichen Check abgeholt hatte, saßen zusammen in einer Ecke und knabberten an einer Spezialmischung von mir. Es war offensichtlich, daß Pikachu mein Essen vermißt hatte, obwohl sich Satoshi ein paar Tricks abgeschaut hatte, wie er mir erzählte. Trotzdem gab er zu bei weitem nicht so etwas qualitativ hochwertiges hinzubekommen und ich nahm das Lob als eines von jemanden, der es nun ja wissen mußte.  
  
Das Gespräch richtete sich bald auf seine und Kasumis Abenteuer. Natürlich hatte ich seine und ihre aufsteigende Karriere mit Interesse verfolgt, doch die Einzelheiten von Kämpfen und allem anderen waren doch sehr aufschlußreich und hinterließen mir einen guten Eindruck davon, was meine beide Freunde erreicht hatten und wie sehr sie daran gereift waren. Ich war erfreut festzustellen, daß sich die Tendenz, die ich entdeckt hatte, als ich mich entschlossen hatte die Gruppe zu verlassen, bestätigt hatte und ich mir keine Sorgen mehr machen zu brauchten. Satoshi war nun ein wahrer Pokémonmeister, mit Herz und Seele, und Kasumi hatte ihr Wissen über Wasserpokémon auch perfektioniert und ihren Traum erfüllt. Die beiden schienen sich wirklich gut zu ergänzen, wahrscheinlich würde ich gar keinen Platz mehr in ihrer Mitte finden, selbst wenn ich es wollte - obwohl Satoshi dem natürlich widersprach.  
  
Als Nächstes erzählte ich von meiner Arbeit in Mamoria und das gutlaufende Zuchtcenter, daß ich und Shizumi dort betrieben. Wir hatten einige gute Verbindungen und waren gerade dabei ein hoffentlich bald stabiles Netzwerk mit anderen Centern, Farmen und ähnlichen Institutionen aufzubauen. Momentan waren darin das Memorial, Laras Ranch, Suzie und ein paar ihrer Kollegen und noch ein paar andere eingebunden. Wir hofften, daß es bald größer wurde. Die Nachfrage nach Pokémonzucht wurde immer größer und durch die Verbindung waren wir in der Lage mit den größeren Konzernen mitzuhalten.  
  
Schließlich endete das Gespräch wieder bei Shizumi und dem Aqua Memorial. Satoshi wollte wissen um was genau es sich bei dem Projekt handelte, über das wir gesprochen hatten und ich erklärte es ihm. Da ich nahezu absolut sicher war, daß Shizumi Kasumi auch fragen würde oder andersherum Kasumi von selbst ihre Hilfe anbieten würde, schlug ich Satoshi vor, sie sollen doch morgen mitkommen, wenn sie Lust hatten. Die Abenteuerlust des jungen Mannes kennend, brauchte ich nicht lange, um ihn zu begeistern.  
  
Aqua Memorial (Shizumi)  
  
Kasumi war eindeutig in ihrem Element. Ich war erstaunt wie leicht sie sich mit unserer technisch hochwertigen Ausrüstung auskannte und wie erwartete stellten Meeresströmungen und all die anderen wichtigen Faktoren für den Tauchgang für sie keine Fremdworte da und wir waren schneller fertig als erwartet, nachdem ich sie in die Einzelheiten der Expedition eingeweiht hatte. Und dabei hatten wir sogar noch Zeit alles zu überarbeiten. Sie war wirklich so gut wie der ihr vorrauseilende Ruf sie beschrieb. Aber etwas anderes hatte ich von einer Wassermeisterin auch nicht erwartet.  
  
Natürlich fragte ich sie, ob sie Lust hätte mitzukommen. Man konnte ihr ansehen, daß sie darauf brannte und selber wahrscheinlich nur zu höflich war, um selbst zu fragen. Doch ich sah keinen Grund, der dagegen sprechen konnte. Im Gegenteil je mehr, desto besser. Ursprünglich hatten nur Takeshi und ich vorgehabt den eigentlichen Tauchgang vorzunehmen, da es nicht gerade ungefährlich war in dieser Tiefe zu tauchen und immerhin war das mein Projekt. Doch die Spezialanzüge sollten dafür sorgen, daß alles glatt ging und wenn wirklich soviel Material da unten war... Wir würden die Hilfe gut gebrauchen können.  
  
Alles hatte vor ein paar Tagen angefangen, als ein Taucherteam etwas weiter unten uralte Artefakte gefunden hatte, die wahrscheinlich von der Meeresströmung aufwärts getrieben wurden. Der Datierung nach hatte sich herausgestellt, daß diese Funde sogar älter waren als die frühsten Kabutofossilien. Zwar war ich in erster Hinsicht Meeresbiologin aber ich hatte auch meinen Doktor in Archäologie und so etwas ließ ich mir natürlich nicht entgehen. Wir hatten Tage damit gebraucht das Gebiet einzukreisen und sogar noch einige verstreute Funde gemacht. Sollte ich recht haben, wartete der große Schatz da unten nur auf uns entdeckt zu werden - wie auch immer dieser aussah.  
  
Wie gesagt erwies sich Kasumi als große Hilfe bei den Berechnungen und so hatten wir hinterher noch Zeit für ein bißchen Smalltalk in dem wir uns etwas näher kennenlernten. Sie erzählte ein wenig von ihren Abenteuern und Familie, während ich erzählte, wie ich und Takeshi uns kennengelernt hatten, was meine Arbeit alles so beinhaltet - was eigentlich so ungefähr das war, was auch das Memorial beinhaltete. Natürlich machte Kasumi einige Bemerkung wie vielseitig talentiert ich war aber das war ich schon gewohnt und akzeptierte das Kompliment stillschweigend.  
  
Als wir am späten Nachmittag wieder mit den Jungs zusammentrafen hatten wir uns schon so weit angefreundet, daß wir uns zumindest nicht mehr förmlich adressierten, was jedoch nicht den gegenseitigen Respekt beeinflußte. Ich war sicher, wir würden gut zusammenarbeiten.  
  
Kapitel 3: Der mysteriöse Schrein  
  
Nächster Tag (Satoshi)  
  
Zugegeben, ich war beeindruckt. In den Jahren meiner Reise hatte ich schon eine Menge technischer Wunderwerke gesehen aber das hier war beeindruckend. Der Anzug war ein technisches Wunder, obwohl ich mir über das technisch gar nicht mal sicher war. Es gab keine Sauerstoffflasche in dem Sinne, der Sauerstoff wurde über eine Art Gasmaske direkt aus dem Wasser gefiltert. Fragt mich nicht wie, ich bin kein Experte darin, Kasumi schien es einigermaßen zu verstehen und das reichte mir. Den Platz der Sauerstoffflasche nahm eine rucksackähnliche Gerätschaft ein, die den Druckausgleich in dieser Tiefe sicherstellte. Nichts von alledem war wirklich schwer, sondern fühlte sich eher natürlich an.  
  
Und Dank dieses kleinen Wunderwerks tauchten wir jetzt im Hunderte von Metern tiefen Ozean, getragen von unseren Wasserpokémon. Ich hielt mich an Turtok fest, während Misty neben mir mit ihrem Sterndu im Wasser hing. Direkt neben uns waren Takeshi und Shizumi auf einem tauchendem Lapras, Shizumis Jurob ganz nah bei ihnen.  
  
Den Anblick, den wir genießen konnten, war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubend. Flora und Fauna des Meeres waren hier unten noch wesentlich aktiver und schöner, als in den oberen Regionen. Mittlerweile waren wir knapp über dem Meeresboden - so unglaublich das auch klang - und diverse Wasser- und Eispokémon schwammen um uns herum. Eine Menge Muschas und Austos waren auf dem Boden zu sehen und Goldinis und Seepers mischten sich in Massen unter die normalen Meeresbewohner.  
  
Aber dann, dann kam es erst, das Unglaubliche. Kasumi sah es als Erstes - und da war auch nicht viel zu übersehen. Direkt vor uns lag was Shizumi erhoffte zu finden, obwohl das wohl all ihre Erwartungen übertraf. Mitten auf dem Meeresgrund stand ein riesiger Komplex... nein, es war schon mehr eine kleine Stadt. Klein? Nein, das war auch untertrieben. Man könnte meinen, es wäre sogar eine kleine Insel. Die Gebäude waren nichts, was irgend jemand von uns je gesehen hatte. Sie schienen direkt aus einem SF-Film zu stammen. Große metallische Türme aus schimmernden Silberblau, verbunden durch lange und kurze brückenähnliche Röhren, die sicherlich als Schleusen gedacht waren (Anm. des Autors: Ein bißchen wie Cloud City, nur unter Wasser). Wenn jetzt jemand erwartet hätte, der ganze Stadtkomplex wäre dunkel und leblos gewesen, dann lag er zumindest teilweise falsch. Überall schienen Leuchtquellen in Betrieb zu sein und einige Lichter an der Außenseite flackerten in regelmäßigen  
Abständen, den anscheinend automatischen Betrieb der Station signalisierend.  
  
Nachdem wir ein paar Runden geschwommen waren, hatten wir eine aktive Schleuse gefunden. Shizumi werkelte ein wenig daran herum und schaffte es schließlich sie aufzubekommen. Ehe wir uns versahen, fanden wir uns im Inneren wieder und nachdem Shizumi ihr Okay gegeben hatte, konnten wir auch unsere Masken abnehmen.  
  
"Wow!" war das Erste, was Kasumi herausbrachte und starrte in schierer Gebanntheit in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig, auch wenn ich das für unmöglich hielt. Ich sah mich ebenfalls um. Irgendwie hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet. Von draußen sah alles so modern aus. Aber hier schien alles beinah wie innerhalb eines altertümlichen Tempels. Die Wände waren überzogen mit Schriftzeichen, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte und Fackeln in verschiedenen Farben leuchteten den Weg, keine echten Fackeln wohl gemerkt aber etwas was stark daran erinnerte. Die Leuchtquellen mit gläsernen Kuppeln darüber wirkten fast wie echtes Feuer.  
  
"Was ist das hier", fragte Takeshi schließlich die Frage, die uns wohl alle beschäftigte. Während Shizumi sich umsah - ich hatte gelernt, daß sie selten vorschnelle Urteile fällte -, ließ ich Pikachu aus seinem Pokéball, was diesen eindeutig erfreute, Kasumi und Takeshi taten das Gleiche mit Togetic und Vulpix. Takeshis Freundin hatte eine Hand unters Kinn gestützt und studierte die Zeichen eindringlich. "Das muß eine Art Schrein sein." *Alle außer Shizumi fallen um*  
  
"Nein, ehrlich?" stellte ich fest. Shizumi schoß einen bösen Blick in meine Richtung. "Hey, ich bin auch erst hier angekommen und noch ein wenig überwältig, okay?" Ich hob eine Augenbraue in spielerischer Verblüffung. "Ein wenig?" Sie ignorierte mich einfach. Kasumi und Takeshi sahen zwischen uns hin und her, als ob wir Außerirdische wären. "Also nun mal ganz ruhig", versuchte Takeshi seinen alten Part als Stimme der Vernunft zu erfüllen und die Gemüter zu beruhigen, nicht daß ich beruhigt werden mußte freilich.  
  
Shizumi brachte noch ein wenig Zeit damit zu die Schriftzeichen zu begutachten ohne größeren Erfolg. Ich hielt mich mit dem Kommentaren zurück. Kasumi schien gut mir ihr auszukommen aber mir erschien sie in vielerlei Hinsicht aber gerade in menschlicher so unnahbar. Diese kalte Art schreckte mich immer etwas ab. Sie war intelligent keine Frage und hin und wieder schienen ihre Emotionen auch mal durch. Aber sie ließ sich selten gehen, folgte mal ihrem Instinkt... In dieser Hinsicht waren wir sehr verschieden.  
  
Schließlich beschlossen wir den Bereich, in dem wir uns befanden, näher zu erkunden. Wenn das Innere auch aussah wie ein mittelalterliches Bauwerk, so zeugten eine menge Kleinigkeiten von einer doch sehr hoch entwickelten Kultur und wir sollten noch einigen Überraschungen hier drin begegnen.  
  
(Takeshi)  
  
Das Innere des eigentlichen Schreins hielt eine ganz besondere Atmosphäre. Man konnte die Heiligkeit des Ortes beinah fühlen. Es gab sechs in einem Kreis angeordnete Säulen, die das Zentrum des Raumes bildeten. Auf ihnen ruhten fünf seltsam geformte Objekte, die in einer sehr entfernten Weise an unförmige Eier erinnerten. Zwar konnte ich mich nicht recht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden aber die Bezeichnung blieb schließlich irgendwie hängen. Neben den Eiern lag jeweils ein merkwürdiges Gerät. Es schien eine Art Miniradar oder ein Scanner zu sein, ihre Funktion war uns völlig unbekannt. Es gab sie in verschiedenen Farben. Gelb, Blau, Rot, Hellblau und Purpur.  
  
Bevor auch nur jemand eine Frage äußern könnten, hoben sich vier der Eier mit den zugehörigen Geräten von ihren Plätzen und schienen regelrecht ineinander zu verschmelzen, bis das Ei vollständig von dem Gerät aufgesaugt wurde, dann glitten diese ohne Vorwarnung auf uns zu und schwebten auf mittlerer Höhe vor uns in der Luft.  
  
"Uh..." Ich warf Shizumi einen unsicheren Blick zu. "Was meinst du, sind die gefährlich?" Meine Freundin musterte die Objekte für eine Weile, die jetzt ein sanftes, nicht im Geringsten gefährlich wirkendes Leuchten von sich gaben. "Ich glaube nicht... Wenn ich das richtig interpretiere, scheinen sie auf uns gewartet zu haben." Satoshi machte keinen Kommentar, selber zu verblüfft, aber so wie sie das sagte, konnte man fast meinen die Dinger lebten oder so etwas...  
  
"Na schön. Versuchen wir's." Vorsichtig berührte ich das rotglühende Objekt vor mir. Erst passierte gar nichts, zumindest nichts außergewöhnliches, aber als wir schließlich alle unser respektives... Digivice? Woher kam das Wort? Auf jeden Falls, als wir es alle in der Hand hielten, strahlte es noch einmal hell auf und die vier... Digivices erhellten die Kammer. Dann war alles still, ruhig und nichts zeugte mehr davon, daß die unscheinbaren Geräte in unserer Hand gerade eine der erstaunlichsten Lightshows hervorgezaubert hatten.  
  
Für einige lange Augenblicke konnten wir unsere eigene Atemzüge hören. Dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel. schüttelte ein gewaltiges Beben plötzlich die ganze Kammer, wahrscheinlich den ganzen Gebäudekomplex in dem wir uns befanden. Satoshi, der am Nächsten an den Säulen stand, schnappte sich das übriggebliebene Set aus Ei und Digivice. "Alles raus hier!" Da war er wieder der typische Anführercharakter. Doch eigentlich hatte auch keiner vor mit ihm über diesen Punkt zu streiten. Seite an Seite verließen wir die Kammer. Wir waren fast bis zur Schleuse gekommen, da begann das Unheil über uns hereinzubrechen.  
  
Ein metallischschwarzes, menschenähnliches Wesen versperrte uns aus dem Nirgendwo kommend den Weg. Wir hatten nicht einmal Zeit umzudrehen und in die andere Richtung zu laufen. Es hob einen schlaksigen Arm und dieser verwandelte sich in ein schwertähnliches Instrument... nein, verwandelt war falsch, eher verändert sich einfach die Form seiner Haut oder was auch immer es war. Shizumi schien als Erstes zu begreifen. "Es will die Hülle aufschlitzen!" Gerade hatte die Warnung ihre Lippen verlassen, da ließ das Wesen seinen Arm zu Boden sausen. Und obwohl die Hülle stabiler sein mußte als alles, was mir bekannt war, wenn es den Druck hier unten aushielt, barst alles um uns herum beim ersten Kontakt.  
  
Kapitel 4: Pokévolution  
  
(Kasumi)  
  
Mir blieb kaum Zeit zu reagieren. Nur Shizumi war überraschenderweise noch geistesgegenwärtig genug ihren Sauerstoffilter übers Gesicht zu ziehen. Wie sie das geschafft hatte, konnte sie hinterher auch nicht erklären. Ich auf jeden Fall war zu geschockt und Satoshi und Takeshis erste Sorge - wie so oft - galt ihren Pokémon, wenn auch dafür keine Zeit mehr blieb.  
  
Wassermassen barsten durch die geöffnete Struktur und schmetterten uns mit solch einer Wucht ins offene Meere, daß einem allein davon schon schwindelig werden konnte. Reflexartig verließ ich mich auf mein jahrelanges Schwimmtraining und hielt die Luft an, doch der Aufprall des Wassers allein hatte mich schon benebelt und hier unten würde ich nicht lange überleben können. Jedoch Satoshi noch weniger und das war jetzt erst mal das Wichtigste.  
  
Bestürzt stellte ich fest, daß er von dem Versuch Pikachu noch irgendwie zu retten nicht auf die Druckwelle vorbereitet war und nun ziemlich hilf- und vor allen Dingen atemlos im Wasser hing. Es war unmöglich die Filter anzulegen, wenn man schon im Wasser war und das bedeutete... wir waren alle so gut wie verloren. Mit kräftigen Zügen arbeitete ich mich zu Satoshi vor, der Pikachu beschützend an sich gedrückt hielt, wobei die kleine Elektromaus fast schon noch schlimmer aussah. Das Einzigste tuend, was mir in den Sinn kam, zog ich Satoshi zu mir und preßte meine Lippen auf seine, meinen eigenen Atem mit ihm teilend. Vielleicht konnte ich nichts für Pikachu tun - so bedauerlich das auch war - aber ihn würde ich nicht so einfach im Stich lassen...  
  
Die Luft wurde schnell immer knapper und ich wußte, daß es eine Aktion ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg war. Wir bemühten uns gar nicht mit sinnlosen Versuchen an die Oberfläche zu kommen, dafür waren wir viel zu tief und hatten viel zu wenig Luft. Ohne die Druckausgleicher, wären wir sicher schon regelrecht zerfetzt worden. Aber so, so blieb uns wenigstens noch der Moment. Und obwohl sich schon Flecken vor meinen, geschlossenen Augen zu bilden begannen, obwohl ich wußte, daß wir in wenigen Augenblicken tot sein würde, so genoß ich diesen letzten Moment, diesen letzten Kontakt...  
  
Er war weg! Da war kein Kontakt mehr. Erschrocken sah ich auf und atmete ungewollt eine ganze Ladung Luft ein. "Satoshi, was machst du...?" Luft? Frische klare Luft! Verblüfft nahm ich einen kräftigen Atemzug. Halluzinierte ich? Befand ich mich schon im Delirium? Nein, ich hätte eigentlich noch viel länger... "Schau." Beim Klang Satoshis sanfter Stimme und Pikachus überraschten Quietschen, sah ich mich um und stellte fest, daß wir uns in einer meergrünen Energiekugel befanden, die ganz anscheinend eine künstliche - oder natürliche? - Atmosphäre erschuf. Aber das Unglaublichste war... Der Anhänger um meinen Hals, der den Satoshi vorgestern für mich gewonnen hatte, leuchtete in genau derselben Farbe und so verrückt das auch klang, er schien die Blase irgendwie kreiert zu haben.  
  
"Seid ihr in Ordnung?" Das war Takeshis Stimme. Wir sahen gleichzeitig auf und staunten nicht schlecht, als wir ihn, Shizumi und ihre Pokémon in einer ähnlichen Blase aus eisblauer Energie wiederfanden. Vulpix entleerte sich gerade Unmengen von Wasser. Die Forscherin hielt verwirrt einen ähnlichen Anhänger wie den meinen zwischen ihren Fingern, auch dieser leuchtete im selben Licht wie ihre Blase.  
  
Ein erzürntes Brüllen brachte uns wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und erschrocken stellte ich fest, daß wir das Wesen, das uns erst in das ganze Schlamassel gebracht hat, ganz vergessen hatten. Im Gegensatz zu uns schien es keine Atemprobleme zu haben und schoß mit schier unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu. Satoshi rief eine Warnung aber sie galt nicht dem Monster, sondern Pikachu, doch sie kam zu spät. Das kleine Elektropokémon hatte schon einen Donnerblitz abgefeuert. Mit staunenden Augen verfolgten wir wie die Elektrizität durch die Kugel hindurchging ohne Schaden anzurichten und mit dem Wesen kollidierte... nur um so gut wie keinen Schaden anzurichten.  
  
Bald darauf begaben sich auch Sterndu und Jurob in den Kampf... Ohne größeren Erfolg. Wir hatten keine Zeit mehr weitere Pokémon ins Rennen zu schicken, denn die Kette unglaublicher und überraschender Ereignisse schien nicht abzunehmen. Ein seltsames Leuchten, nicht ungleich dem meines Anhängers ging plötzlich von dem... Digivice aus, das ich immer noch in der Hand hielt. Und zwar genau in dem Moment, als Sterndu einen harten Treffer einsteckte. Gleiches beobachtete ich bei Jurob und Shizumis Gerät.  
  
Woher wußte ich nicht, doch irgendwie war mir klar, was wir zu tun hatten. "Konzentriert euch auf euer Pokémon! Was auch immer diese Dinger sind, wir müssen sie jetzt aktivieren!" Wenn sie überhaupt helfen können, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise wußte ich, sie konnten. Und sie taten es auch...  
  
(Pikachu)  
  
"PIKACHU..."  
  
"STERNDU..."  
  
"VULPIX..."  
  
"JUROB..."  
  
Ich spürte es. Eine seltsame Kraft durchfloß mich, badete mich. Um mich herum war nur helles Licht, ein wirres Durcheinander an Farben und Formen. Diese Energie sie fühlte sich so unwirklich und fremd an und doch so... vertraut. Wie etwas Uraltes, etwas Vergessenes, das nur darauf wartete freigesetzt zu werden. Entwickelte ich mich? Nein, es war irgendwie anders...  
  
"DIGITIERT ZU..."  
  
Feine Lichtringe schienen sich aus dem Farbenspiel herauszubilden und legten sich um meinen Körper. Doch sie blieben dort, hingen in dem Raum, in dem ich mich befand. Es sah aus, als ob sie erst irgendeinen Widerstand brechen mußten, um zu tun, was sie tun sollten. Einen Widerstand, einen Primärinstinkt, so wie mein Wehren gegen eine Entwicklung. Aber ich wehrte mich nicht, denn ich wußte, was immer kam, würde nicht permanent sein. Da war noch etwas anderes, eine Barriere, etwas, das direkt in den Genen liegen mußte. Und dann, dann barst auch diese und mit einem blendenden Aufblitzen und einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall fühlte ich meinen Körper wachsen, mein Schwanz verlängerte sich, wurde dünner, der Körperbau kräftiger...  
  
"RAICHU!"  
  
"STARMIE!"  
  
"VULNONA!"  
  
"JUGONG!"  
  
Das Ganze schien innerhalb eines Augenblicks abgelaufen zu sein, obwohl es mir vorkam wie Minuten. Noch gar nicht so richtig begreifend, was gerade geschehen war, hörte ich auch die anderen vier Pokémon ihre Transformation abschließen. Moment, ich konnte sprechen. "Hey, cool!" Ja, eindeutig, ich konnte sprechen.  
  
Ich zögerte nicht lange, denn das Wesen kam unaufhaltsam näher und schien nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt von der plötzlichen Wendung. Jedoch wußte ich es besser. Ich fühlte mich stärker und mit mehr Energie angefüllt, als eigentlich möglich sein dürfte und diese würde das Monster gleich zu spüren bekommen.  
  
"AURORASTRAHL!" Jugong feuerte einen Aurorastrahl ab, den ich so noch nie gesehen hatte. Er verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, schleuderte das Wesen kurz aus der Bahn und bremste es rapide ab. Mit einem kurzem Blickkontakt vergewisserte ich mich, daß meine Kameraden wußten, was sie zu tun hatten. Sie wußten es. "Also los!" Unsere Freunde und Trainer schienen immer noch erstarrt und verblüfft aber das hier konnten wir auch alleine regeln.  
  
Jugong preschte vor und schoß Seite an Seite mit Starmie dem Wesen entgegen. "BLIZZARD!" Ein gewaltiger Eisregen ergoß sich über unseren Gegner und fror ihn an einigen Stellen tatsächlich ein. Starmie wartete nicht, sondern begann sich in einer schwindelerregenden Geschwindigkeit um die eigene Achse zu drehen. "HYDROPUMPE!" Der Wasserstrahl mußte einen solchen Druck drauf haben, daß er leicht dem Druck Konkurrenz machen konnte, den die einbrechenden Wassermassen vorhin erzeugt hatten.  
  
"FEUERSTURM!" Vulnona jagte eine beeindruckende Feuersbrunst von ihrem Platz aus der Blase direkt ins offene Meer, was praktisch gesehen ja unmöglich war. Aber der Angriff war so schnell, daß er gar nicht von der sauerstofflosen Atmosphäre erstickt werden konnte und das Wesen in eine Felsformation krachen ließ.  
  
Energien durch meinen Körper jagend, lud ich mich auf. So sehr ich meine Pikachuform liebte, man konnte nicht verleugnen, daß die Elektrizität eines Raichus beachtlich war. Und gemessen daran, daß ich selbst als Pikachu in diesem Punkt schon auf dem Level eines gewöhnlichen Raichus war, waren diese Energiemassen schier beängstigend. Mein Schwanz fuhr reflexartig zu Boden, doch ich erwartete nicht, daß der Boden der Blase mir wirklich zur Erdung dienen konnte... Erstaunlicherweise schien es zu funktionieren. Der Ausruf meiner Attacke war das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnerte, bevor...  
  
"DONNER!!!"  
  
An der Oberfläche, mehrere Minuten später (Shizumi)  
  
Ashs Turtok und mein Lapras hatten uns nach oben getragen, als alles vorbei war. Ich war noch immer ziemlich durchgeschüttelt, das waren wir alle. Aber unsere Sorge galt momentan nicht uns, sondern einzig und allein unseren Pokémon, die sich alle wieder in ihre alte Form zurückentwickelt hatten und jetzt äußerst schwach waren. Auf Tränke schienen sie nicht anzusprechen und ich hatte auch das Gefühl, daß das kein normaler Energieverlust war.  
  
Mitfühlend betrachtete ich Satoshi wie er besorgt sein Pokémon im Arm hielt. Zwar waren wir uns irgendwie die ganze Zeit nicht ganz Grün gewesen aber Pikachu hatte es am Schlimmsten getroffen aufgrund der ungeheuren Energien, die es herbeigerufen hatte. Es hatte sich nur einige Augenblicke in der Form eines Pikachu gehalten, bis es schließlich vollkommen entkräftet zu einem Pichu wurde. Ich hatte das Gefühl, diese erneute Rückentwicklung hatte es vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Die Energie, die bei dieser Entwicklung freigesetzt wurde, war nicht normal. Sie war nicht für einen Langzeitnutzen gedacht, sondern nur für einen temporären Gebrauch. Dabei war sie aber so hoch, daß sie Unmengen an Kraftreserven von einem Pokémon abverlangte.  
  
Leider hatten nicht alle unsere Pokémon den Vorteil einer evolutionären Vorstufe. Und so ging es Jurob, Vulpix und Sterndu noch wesentlich schlechter. Mit besorgten Mienen, hängenden Schultern und einem geschlauchten Ausdruck in unserer ganzen Körperhaltung, wanderten wir in Richtung Pokémon Center.  
  
Irgendwo in meinem Bewußtsein sagte mir eine Stimme, daß das nur der Anfang einer langen Reise war, einer Reise, deren Weg so ungewiß war wie das, was hinter dem Horizont lag. Und ich war mir gar nicht so sicher, ob ich wissen wollte, wie dieser Weg im Genauen aussah. Wir würden es herausfinden - bald... und leider.  
  
Anmerkungen des Autors  
  
Ich weiß, daß war lahm. Kam mir jedenfalls so vor aber ich hatte echt keine Lust mehr noch mal alles umzukrempeln. In der Zeit steckte ich ein wenig in einer Schreibkrise, gerade was gut drei Viertel der Fic anging, der Rest war ganz in Ordnung und ungefähr wie ich ihn wollte.  
  
Ich habe eigentlich nur eine Anmerkungen zu machen. Das Einzigste, was ich in Japanisch habe sind die Namen der Personen und es könnte später sein, daß ich das oder anderes (wie Städtenamen) noch nachändere. Ich habe im Moment keine gute Referenz zur Hand, was das Original angeht. Wenn jemand eine Seite kennt oder mit den Namen und Ortsnamen vertraut ist, der soll sich doch bitte bei mir melden. Ich brauche das, denn im Moment widerspreche ich meiner eigenen Regel der Vermischung. Die Pokémonnamen werde ich nicht anpassen, das könnte ich zwar aber bei so vielen verschiedenen Namen und dann müßte man immer wieder nachschlagen... Wenn euch das nicht stört und ich das machen darf, kann ich es gerne noch ändern, also gebt mir da mal Feedback.  
  
Für den nächsten Teil. SW/SG-1 könnte etwas länger werden, weiß ich aber noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall wird die Entwicklungszeit etwas länger. Das hier lag nur schon eine Weile bei mir rum und ich fand nie Zeit es durchzuschauen und die Anmerkungen zu schreiben. Wie gesagt das letzte Setting wird etwas brauchen, da ich mindestens noch ein Buch dafür zuende lesen muß.  
  
Emails an [1]Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Meine HP findet ihr unter [2]www.catstrio.de. Zur Zeit bin ich aber gerade dabei neue Server zusammenzukratzen oder besser gesagt muß ich das tun, da NBCi ihr Webhosting gecancelt haben (ich werde mich jetzt nicht aufregen, ich werde mich jetzt nicht aufregen, ich werde mich jetzt nicht aufregen, ich werde mich jetzt nicht aufregen...). Aber hoffentlich habe ich das bald alles hinbekommen. Benutzt also bitte nicht die NBCi Adresse, sondern nutzt die (Weiterleitungs-)Domain oben, dann erfahrt ihr am ehesten, wenn ich einen neuen Server habe.  
  
Ja ne, euer  
  
Matthias  
  
The Breath Of Life - Pokémon2001 by Matthias Engel  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Solarsenshi@gmx.de  
2. http://www.catstrio.de/ 


	6. Star Wars/Stargate SG-1

The Breath of Life  
  
Teil 1: Settings  
  
Star Wars/Stargate SG-1  
  
Abkürzungen  
  
DU: Diesseitiges Universum (Erde)  
  
JU: Jenseitiges Universum (Corsuscant, Yavin...)  
  
Kapitel 1: Visionen und Geheimnisse  
  
Hapes Cluster, Therephon/JU (Caitlin Danica)  
  
Therephon war eine schöne Welt, nach allen Maßstäben. Weite Grasflächen und Hügel erstreckten sich auf dem weiten Land, das unberührt schien von den geschäftigen Städten weiter im Planetenzentrum. Aber der wohl wichtigste Grund, für unsere Anwesenheit - neben der Abgeschiedenheit, die sich hervorragend zum Training eignete, freilich - waren die weiten Seen und Meere. Sicherlich erinnerten sie meine Lehrerin an ihr Zuhause, dem Wasserplaneten, von dem sie schon früh weggeholt wurde. Mir war es relativ egal, wo wir waren. Es war sowieso die Entscheidung meiner Lehrerin und ich vertraute ihr in dieser Hinsicht. Sie hatte mir viel beigebracht und dafür sehr viel Zeit geopfert, wo sie mich doch einfach zur Jedi-Akademie ihres alten Freundes und des allerorts bekannten Gründers des neuen Ordens der Jedi-Ritter Luke Skywalker hätte schicken können. Trotzdem hatte sie darauf bestanden mich im alten Padwan-Stil auszubilden und das aus verschiedenen Gründen. Von denen einer sicherlich  
war, ihre eigenen unterdrückten Kräfte wieder zu reaktivieren, was leider immer noch nur sehr schleppend voranging...  
  
Konzentriert saß ich im Schneidersitz am Ufer eines sanften Flusses und sah hinunter in das ruhige silberweiße Gewässer. Immer mehr verlor ich mich in den kleinen Wellen, die das feuchte Element hervorbrachte. Die Macht kanalisierend konzentrierte ich mich auf mein Innerstes. Da war sie wieder die Vision, die ich seit Wochen nun hatte und die nun der Grund für unseren baldigen Aufbruch sein würde. Da waren die verschwommenen Umrisse eines Jungen mit dunklen Haaren und blauen Augen, er schien ungefähr in meinem Alter, mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte. Dann kamen die Bilder in schneller Reihenfolge, zu schnell um mehr herauszufiltern, als die vagen Empfindungen von Schmerz, Angst und Hilflosigkeit, die auf mich einstürzten. Eigenschaften der dunklen Seite der Macht aber in diesem Fall schienen sie mehr wie der Aufschrei eines ganzen Volkes.  
  
So plötzlich wie es gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder vorbei und ich atmete schwer. Schleunigst bemühte ich mich um eine Entspannungstechnik und war schließlich in der Lage meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wenn ich nur wüßte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Die Zukunft war immer in Bewegung und schwer zu sehen, hatte meine Lehrerin mir beigebracht. Trotzdem ließ es mir keine Ruhe und ich wußte sie war genauso besorgt. Allein schon wegen der Tatsache, da meine Visionen sicherlich mehr zählten, als die so fast jedes anderen Jedi in diesem Universum. Schließlich konnte wohl niemand sonst sich eines der zwei einzigartigsten, machtsensitivsten Kinder nennen, die je existiert hatten, wobei das andere bereits vor Jahren gestorben war, korrumpiert und überwältigt von der dunklen Seite der Macht. Seine Linie erbte zwar seine Sensibilität für die Macht aber nicht die Besonderheit. Ich hatte nicht vor denselben Fehler zu begehen.  
  
In diesem Moment spürte ich die Anwesenheit einer anderen Präsenz hinter mir. Eine vertraute Präsenz, die keine Gefahr bedeutete. Ich bezweifelte auch, daß noch andere machtsstarke Individuen hier lebten, einmal abgesehen von Tenenel Djo, der neuen Königin des Hapes-Clusters, natürlich.  
  
"Habt ihr gefunden, wonach ihr gesucht habt, Mistress Callista?"  
  
Stargate Basis/DU (Major Carter)  
  
"Chevron 4 aktiviert", informierte der Offizier am Stargatecomputer. Die Koordinaten für diesen Planeten waren uns unter mysteriösen Umständen zugefallen. Während einer Ausgrabung, an der Küste Japans ausgerechnet, waren einige Archäologen auf eine schon ziemlich verblichene Schriftrolle gestoßen. Das hatte natürlich sofort Daniels Neugier erweckt, sobald er die Schriftrolle in Händen hielt. Das Einzige von wirklichem Interesse darauf, zumindest von dem, was noch lesbar war, waren eine Kombination von Zeichen gewesen, die aneinandergereiht genau ausreichten, um eine Stargateadresse zu bilden.  
  
"Chevron 5 aktiviert." Es war auch noch ein Text auf der Schriftrolle gewesen aber, obwohl ihn mit Hilfe einiger Aufpolierungsarbeit durch Computertechnik geringfügig lesbar gemacht hatten, schien selbst Daniel mittlerweile vor der definitiv nicht irdischen Sprache zu kapitulieren. Es bestand keine Parallele zu irgendeiner bekannten Schriftzeichensprache, weder altertümlich, noch neuzeitlich oder sonst irgend etwas, was wir auf anderen Planeten aufgefangen hatten. Es war schlichtweg nicht lesbar.  
  
"Chevron 6 aktiviert." Es würde nicht funktionieren. Die Adresse meinte ich. Wenn ich recht hatte, würde es nicht funktionieren, da war etwas, was wir alle übersehen hatten und ich erst zufällig vor ein paar Stunden entdeckt hatte. Nun, ich würde gleich herausfinden, ob meine Erkenntnisse richtig waren... wenn ja, würden die Folgen sicher interessant werden.  
  
"Chevron 7..." Ich beobachtete wie das gewaltige Rad des Stargates sich auf das letzte Zeichen zudrehte und einrastete... nur um gleich wieder aufzuspringen. Wie erwartet. "Wird nicht akzeptiert", stellte der Offizier verblüfft fest und prüfte verwirrt seine Eingaben. Es war unnötig zu sagen, daß die Koordinaten stimmten.  
  
"Das ist unmöglich, ich bin sicher, wir haben alles richtig aufbereitet", stellte Daniel ebenso verwirrt fest. "Vielleicht war es gar kein Sternentorcode oder derjenige, der ihn geschrieben hat, hat einen Fehler gemacht", gab Teal'C in seiner ruhigen, unbeeindruckten Art zu bedenken. Meine beiden befehlshabenden Offiziere, Colonel Jack O'Neill und General Hammond, sahen sich fragend an, bis Jack... Colonel O'Neill seinen Blick auf mich richtete. Für einen Moment fürchtete ich schlucken zu müssen. Die letzten Missionen hatten etwas aufgewirbelt, das nicht sein durfte. Eine Spannung auf emotionaler Ebene, die unserer beider Stellung nicht erlaubte... Gerade so schaffte ich es ausgeglichen zu erscheinen und erwiderte seinen Blick.  
  
"Carter, irgendwelche Ideen?" Ich nickte, dankbar für die Ablenkung, drehte mich um und tippte ein paar Befehle in ein Terminal ein. "Sehen sie." Ein Bild der Schriftrolle erschien, aufbereitet, geglättet und überarbeitet, sowie mit einer kleinen Änderung versehen, die ich erst vor kurzem hinzugefügt hatte. Es war immer noch schwer zu erkennen aber wenn man wußte, worauf man zu achten hatte... "Wenn sie genau hinsehen, dann entdecken sie, daß der Code nicht allein aus den sieben Zeichen besteht, die offensichtlich sind." Ich zog mit einem Finger die markanten Stelle nach, die sich etwas vom Rest des Pergamentpapiers abhob und wie zu erwarten, erkannte Daniel als erstes, was ich meinte.  
  
"Es sind acht Symbole", meinte er verblüfft und ich nickte beipflichtend. "Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, ob ich nicht irgendwelche Dinge sehe. Dies ist ganz sicher eine Stargateadresse aber eben eine achtstellige. Und wir alle wissen, was das bedeutete." Erst ein einziges Mal hatten wir eine solche Adresse erfolgreich angewählt. Das war als Jack... Colonel O'Neill unter dem Einfluß der Asgaadtechnologie stand. Damals hatte es einen enormen Energieaufwand gebraucht, um die Grenze zu überschreiten, die es unmöglich machte achtstellige Adressen, Stargates außerhalb der Reichweite des normalen Systems, zu erreichen. Wir hatten es nie geschafft den Apparat zu rekonstruieren, den Jack damals gebaut hatte.  
  
"Ich glaube", meinte Angesprochener, "das könnte größer sein, als wir vermutet haben. Das sagt mir mein Gefühl. Wir sollten versuchen Thor zu erreichen." Er sah General Hammond an. "Mit ihrer Erlaubnis natürlich, Sir." Hammond gab ein zustimmendes Nicken. "Nehmen sie Kontakt mit den Asgaad auf, Colonel, und fragen sie um Rat." Das hieß natürlich, sofern man einmal Kontakt bekam. Die Asgaad waren noch schwerer zu erreichen, als die Tok'ra.  
  
Shadow Chaser, im Anflug auf Yavin 8/JU (Jacen)  
  
Ich betrachtete den näherkommenden achten Mond gedankenverloren durch den Sichtschirm der Shadow Chaser, dem einstigen Paradeschiff der Schatten-Akademie. Yavin 8 war kein aufregender Himmelskörper. Von Pol zu Pol war der Planet von brauner Tundra durchzogen. Neben den violetten Bergketten gab es nur wenige große Wasserflächen, trotz des hohen Grundwasserspiegels des Mondes.  
  
"An was denkst du, Jacen?" Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und sah auf, um in das Gesicht meiner Freundin Tenel Ka zu blicken. Sie war besorgt und ich konnte ihre Haltung nur bestätigen. "Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl über diesen Fund. Erst einmal scheint das eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit aufgewirbelt zu haben, wenn auch schon Mom und Dad unterwegs sind und außerdem..." Ich brach ab und sah wieder hinaus. "Die Macht erscheint im Aufruhr... wenn man das so sagen kann. Es ist schwierig zu beschreiben."  
  
Tenel Ka schwieg. So standen wir ein paar Minuten da und blickten dem näherkommenden Mond entgegen. Eine Gruppe von jungen Melodies, der größten mehr oder weniger intelligenten Spezies auf Yavin 8, hatte das Artefakt ausgegraben, das soviel Trubel ausgelöst hatte. Was genau nun zu erwarten war, davon hatte ich nur eine sehr geringe Vorstellung. Der Aufbruch war sehr überhastet gewesen, trotzdem war ich froh, daß Onkel Luke uns mitgenommen hatte. Jede Abwechslung, sei sie auch noch so beunruhigend, war besser als der normale Tagesablauf in der Jedi Akademie.  
  
"Wir werden es bald herausfinden. Auf jeden Fall, denke ich das." Es war selten Tenel Ka einmal verunsichert zu hören, doch in den letzten Monaten seit wir die Schatten-Akademie mehr und mehr zurückschlagen konnten, hatten wir viel mehr Zeit für... uns gefunden. Ich hatte es zwar nie wirklich zugeben aber genauso wenig abgestritten wie sehr mir die stolze Kriegerprinzessin von Dathomir, sowie Thronerbin von Hapes am Herzen lag. Zuletzt war es mir gelungen das mehr zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Seltsamerweise hatte das Erfahren von ihrer adligen Herkunft mich sogar eher wachgerüttelt. Zuvor hatte ich sie immer nur als die Kriegerin gesehen aber während unserer Zeit auf Hapes, wo sich Tenel Ka vom Verlust ihres Armes, den ich ihr unglücklicherweise zugefügt hatte, erholte, lernte ich eine Seite an ihr kennen, die mich überraschte und mir auch zeigte, daß wir gar nicht so verschieden waren, wie es immer schien.  
  
"Ich schätze mal, du möchtest keinen Witz hören, oder?" Tenel Ka lächelte. Früher eine Seltenheit und schon gar nicht, wenn es um meine Witze ging. "Nein, Jacen. Ich denke, das wäre nicht angemessen." Sie beugte ihren Kopf etwas zu mir herüber und unsere Lippen berührten sich für ein paar Sekunden. Wir waren immer noch sehr, sehr vorsichtig und zurückhaltend.  
  
"Laß uns nach vorne gehen. Wir müßten gleich da sein", sagte ich und griff nach ihrem gesunden Arm und gemeinsam gingen wir zurück zum Cockpit.  
  
(Jaina)  
  
Tief summend kollidierte meine purpurviolette Klinge mit dem bronzefarbenen Braungelb der Waffe meines Sparringpartners. Lowbacca, Wookie und Neffe von Chewbacca, knurrte kurz und drückte verbissen gegen mein Lichtschwert. In einer schnellen Bewegung beschrieb er einen Aufwärtshieb, den ich blockierte, gefolgt von einem Stichversuch. Leichtfüßig wich ich mit einem Ausfallschritt aus und täuschte rechts an. Lowie jedoch erkannte meine Finte, parierte meinen Hieb und ließ seine Klinge in einer diagonalen Aufwärtsbewegung nach oben kommen. Ich begegnete ihm mit entgegengesetzt geführter Klinge.  
  
Für einem Moment standen wir so da und niemand wollte nachgeben. Lowie flitzte seine Zähne in einem Ausdruck freudiger Begeisterung. Ich brachte ein verschmitztes Lächeln zustande. "Patt?" In diesem Moment drang Onkel Lukes Stimme aus dem Bordkom. "Kommt doch bitte nach vorne, Kinder. Wir sind gleich da." Lowie nickte, als Antwort auf meine Frage und schaltete mit einem leichten Brummen seine Waffe ab, nachdem wir beide auseinandergetreten waren.  
  
Schweiß rann mir von der Stirn und ich brauchte ein wenig um durchzuschnauben. Immer üben und immer im Training bleiben, hatte ich mir geschworen, als ich in einem Duell mit meinem alten Freund und jetzt General der Schatten-Akadamie Zekk beinah getötet worden wäre. Die Zeiten waren düster und obwohl das Zweite Imperium einige vernichtende Niederlagen erlitten hatte, mußte man immer vorbereitet sein. Und wer wußte schon, was uns da unten erwartete.  
  
Die Beschreibungen, die uns über den Fund auf Yavin 8 erreicht hatten, waren eher spärlich. Die Einwohner waren nicht das, was man allgemein als intelligente Spezies bezeichnen konnte, aber sie dumm zu nennen, das wäre auch nicht angemessen. Die Nachricht des Teams der Neuen Republik hatte sich lediglich darauf belaufen, daß es sich um ein riesiges kreisrundes Objekt, wie ein Tor, handelte, aus einem Metall, das vollkommen unbekannt und mit nichts Vorhandenen zu vergleichen war. Halt alles sehr vage und ich brannte regelrecht darauf näheres zu erfahren, Lowie ging es sicherlich ähnlich.  
  
Mein Lichtschwert am Gürtel befestigend, meinte ich zu meinem Wookiefreund. "Komm, wir sollten uns beeilen damit unsere beiden Turteltäubchen nicht auch noch vor uns da sind." Lowie brummte eine Frage und obwohl ich ihn auch so verstanden hatte, begann MTD mit seiner blechernen Stimme von Lowies Gürtelschnalle aus zu übersetzen. "Master Lowbacca läßt fragen, inwiefern das von so wichtiger Bedeutung sei." Der junge Wookie knurrte über diese, für den kleinen Übersetzerdroiden typische Interpretation, ignorierte ihn aber ansonsten.  
  
"Nun..." Ich schwieg für eine Weile. "Ich kann Jacen doch nicht in allem schneller sein lassen." MTD gab ein nicht zu interpretierendes Zirpen von sich. "Ich glaube nicht, daß das der Fall ist, Mistress Jaina. Dementsprechend verstehe ich ihre Argumentationskette nicht." Den Kopf schüttelnd und ein Grinsen aufsetzend, das etwas an Dad erinnerte, auch wenn Jacen das besser konnte, erwiderte ich: "Das macht nichts, MTD... Ich verstehe es nämlich auch nicht." Lowie prustete amüsiert und MTD gab etwas über "Menschen und ihre Verhaltensweisen" von sich.  
  
Als wir den Aufenthaltsraum verließen, atmete ich tief durch. Ich hatte es schon wieder getan, ich hatte an Zekk gedacht. Dabei hatte ich mir geschworen dies nicht mehr zu tun. Aber was sollte ich tun? Keiner von uns konnte sich recht damit abfinden, was er geworden war, und genauso war es bei mir... nicht wahr?  
  
Wir betraten das Cockpit und wie ich vermutete hatte, waren Jacen und Tenel Ka bereits da. Mein Bruder drehte sich zu mir um und mußte wohl augenblicklich meine Stimmung aufgefangen haben. Ich versuchte gar nicht mehr meine Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen, das hatte ich noch nie ernsthaft getan. Er schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, so kurz, daß es keiner außer mir sehen konnte. Ich antwortete mit meiner eigenen schwachen Variante und setzte mich schweigend in den Copilotensitz neben Onkel Luke. Der Landeanflug und alles was danach kam, würde mich sicher ausreichend von diesem leidigen Thema ablenken.  
  
Kapitel 2: Das geheimnisvolle Tor  
  
Stargate Center/DU (Daniel)  
  
Frustriert vergrub ich den Kopf in den Händen. Das ergab alles nicht den geringsten Sinn. Mit den letzten Reserven an Computertechnik wurde die Schriftrolle noch einmal überarbeitet und mehrere längere Passagen des Textes, der sich neben der Adresse darauf befand, war nun sichtbar. Jedoch, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, konnte ich nicht die geringste Verbindung zu irgendeiner altertümlichen Sprache herstellen. Es war zum Verzweifeln und meine Augen schmerzten vom auf den Bildschirm starren und parallel in Büchern wälzen. Und nichts davon erwies sich als auch nur im Geringsten fruchtbar.  
  
"Ich schätze, sie waren nicht erfolgreich, Daniel." Sam kam gerade in den Raum und brauchte nur einen Blick, um zu erkennen wie frustriert ich war, woraus ich ja auch keinen Hehl machte. "Das ist mir einfach alles Unbekannt. Diese Schriftzeichen entspringen definitiv weder einer irdischen oder irdischverwandten Sprache, die je niedergeschrieben wurde. Hat Jack etwas erreicht?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl. "Nein. Sie wissen ja wie das ist. Die Asgaad zu erreichen gestaltet sich wohl schwieriger, als die Verbindung zu einem Stargate auf einem Planeten mit einem schwarzen Loch zu kappen, trotz Jack... Colonel O'Neills guter Verbindungen zu Thor." Ich brachte ein Lächeln zustande und lehnte mich seufzend zurück. Für einen Moment lang war ich versucht gewesen Sam über sie und Jack auszuquetschen aber was würde es bringen. Das war eine Sache, die die beiden unter sich ausmachen mußten.  
  
"Hier." Sam stellte einen zylinderförmigen Behälter auf den Tisch. "Die neuesten Ausgrabungen haben noch eine Schriftrolle hervorgebracht, die wesentlich detaillierter und gut erhaltener sein soll. Wir sollten sie möglichst schnell einscannen, bevor sie uns vollkommen verloren geht." Na toll, noch eine ganze Schriftrolle voller unlesbaren Textes. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach dem Behälter. Was machte es schon. Vielleicht fand ich diesmal einen Anhaltspunkt. Wenn wir keine Hilfe hierbei bekamen, dann hing mal wieder alles an mir.  
  
Minuten später saßen Sam und ich vor dem Schirm und starrten unwissend und verwirrt auf den herunterscrollenden Text, der selbst für mich nur böhmische Dörfer darstellte. "Können sie damit etwas anfangen", fragte Sam irgendwann. Ich schüttelte schwach den Kopf. "Nein, das ist mir alles völlig..." Ich brach ab, las die letzte Zeile noch einmal, blinzelte zweimal ungläubig und griff nach einem meiner selteneren Büchern, die Unwissende wohl als Märchenbücher oder ähnliches bezeichnet hätten, und schlug ein bestimmtes auf. Nach einigem Suchen wurde ich fündig. Dies brachte ich auch lautstark zum Ausdruck, räusperte mich aber gleich beschämt, als ich Sams verwirrten Blick bemerkte.  
  
"Einige dieser Schriftzeichen kamen mir vage bekannt vor, doch konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen woher. Aber wenn man einmal diese abstruse Möglichkeit in Betracht zieht, scheinen Teile dieser Schrift auch in Überlieferung von den alten mythologischen Inseln Atlantis und Avalon stammen." Für einen Moment starrte Sam mich ungläubig an, dann schnappte sie sich das Buch von mir und begann selbst zu lesen...  
  
Hapes-Cluster, Therephon-Raumhafen/JU (Callista)  
  
Der Raumhafen war zwar nicht so geschäftig wie auf der Hauptwelt Hapes selbst aber auch Therephon war ein sehr zentrales Handelszentrum, das eine Menge Verkehr täglich anzog. Daher war es auch nicht schwierig hier an ein geeignetes Schiff zu kommen, das unseren Ansprüchen entsprach. Gewiß hätte es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten für mich gegeben aber seit ich mich von Luke losgesagt hatte, vermied ich es diese in Anspruch zu nehmen. Ich hatte auch so alles, was nötig war... bis auf die Macht.  
  
Meine Hoffnung, daß sich mit der Zeit meine Fähigkeiten in der Macht wieder einstellten, hatten sich leider nicht bestätigt. Und mit jedem Monat, jedem Jahr, das verstrich, schmolzen meine Chancen auf ein Wiedererlangen meiner Kräfte und damit auch auf eine Wiedervereinigung mit Luke... Sofern er mich nach all den Jahren überhaupt noch wollte. Ich hatte es gehaßt, wirklich. Ich hatte es gehaßt ihn auf Nam Charios so stehenzulassen und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er mir das vielleicht verzieh aber mich sicherlich nicht mehr mit offenen Armen empfangen würde. Doch ich mußte das tun, für mich, für ihn und für...  
  
Ich warf einen Seitenblick auf Caitlin, die ruhig neben mir herging. Wenn man sie so sah, war sie zwar ein leicht exotischer Anblick mit den glänzendsilbernen Haaren, die von einigen tiefroten und blauen Strähnen durchzogen waren, sowie den fast schon farblos, glasigen Augen mit einem leichten Schimmer von Himmelsblau darin. Aber ansonsten wirkte sie ganz normal, eingehüllt in einer typischen Jedirobe und eine leichte nicht in der Bewegung hinderliche Kombination tragend.  
  
Ihr Potential war faszinierend und beängstigend zugleich. Ich schätze, so ähnlich hatte der legendäre Meister Qui-Gon Jin sich fühlen müssen, als er den jungen Anakin Skywalker entdeckt hatte. Er hatte an den Jungen trotz aller Zweifel des Rates geglaubt, sowie ich an Caitlin glaubte. Die Aufzeichnungen waren spärlich aus dieser Zeit, wurden aber immer besser, seit vor kurzem einige alte Dokumentationen aus dieser Zeit aufgetaucht waren, was Sitzungen des Jedirates anbelangte.  
  
Caitlin, sie war auch ein wichtiger Grund, warum ich gegangen war. Das war möglicherweise dumm und weise zugleich und ich glaubte auch nicht, daß weder Luke noch Caitlin selbst meine Beweggründe vollends verstehen würden... sollten sie je davon erfahren. Aber das war momentan noch kein Thema, wenn ich auch fühlte, und dazu brauchte ich keine Empfindung der Macht, daß diese Zeit eher kommen würde, als ich momentan erahnen und erhoffen konnte.  
  
Die Visionen meiner Schülerin waren in den letzten Tagen immer stärker geworden und ich konnte mir nur vage vorstellen, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Wenn meine Vermutungen zutrafen, um wen es sich bei dem Jungen in ihrer Vision handelte, dann würde es wohl unabdingbar sein, daß ich mich früher oder später mit Luke in Verbindungen setzen müßte.  
  
Doch nun war unser Ziel erst mal ein anderes. Eigentlich war ich mir gar nicht mal sicher, wohin es gehen sollte, jedoch diese Frage würde ich Caitlin überlassen. Die Macht war so stark in ihr, daß es ihr sogar möglich war Routen durch den Hyperraum nach reinem Gefühl festzulegen. Wie gesagt sie war ein Wunder und erschreckend zugleich.  
  
"Wir sind da." Mittlerweile hatten wir Andockbucht 28 erreicht. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich seltsam, eine Ungewißheit über den Verlauf und das Ausmaß unserer Reise und es war ein Wunder, daß ich überhaupt jemanden gefunden hatte, der sich bereit erklärte sein Schiff für ein ungewisses Reiseziel zur Verfügung zu stellen. Das erinnerte mich daran, was Luke mir über seine Gefühle erzählt hatte, als er mit Obi-Wan Tatooine verlassen hatte. Der Aufbruch in ein neues Abenteuer...  
  
Ich schüttelte die Gedanken ab und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe. Nach Abenteuern und großen Erlebnissen trachtete es einem Jedi nicht.  
  
Yavin 8 (Lowie)  
  
Das Tor wirkte im ersten Moment für mich wie ein monumentales Denkmal. Jedenfalls war das mein erster Eindruck. Ich konnte nicht behaupten je schon einmal etwas Vergleichbares oder entfernt ähnliches wie dieses Objekt gesehen zu haben. Für den gewöhnlichen Beobachter erschien das Objekt, als nichts weiter als ein großer runder Kreis mit einigen seltsamen Schriftzeichen darauf. Doch das war es nicht. Es war viel mehr.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten wir zusammen mit einigen Experten der Neuen Republik Stunden damit zugebracht das Tor zu analysieren, denn daß es ein solches darstellte, darüber waren wir uns einstimmig einig geworden. Die Legierung ließ sich entfernt mit einer Quantenpanzerung vergleichen, hatte aber wesentliche markante Eigenarten, deren Funktion noch keiner so richtig herausgefunden hatte.  
  
Es wäre eine Art Transportsystem, hatte Anakin, der kurz nach unserer Landung zusammen mit Jacen und Jainas Eltern ebenfalls auf dem achten Mond Yavins angekommen war, gesagt. Ich war geneigt dem Jungen zuzustimmen, wenn Jaina auch noch so ihre Zweifel hatten, von den restlichen Technikern wollte ich gar nicht sprechen. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir hier etwas sehr Großes, in Bezug auf die Wichtigkeit, vor uns. Das konnte ich einfach fühlen und ich glaubte, meine Freunde empfanden es genauso.  
  
Momentan hatte die ganze versammelte Mannschaft eine Pause eingelegt. Die wenigen Techniker und Experten hatten sich frustriert zurückgezogen, Jacen und Tenel Ka saßen etwas abseits und redeten leise miteinander. Jaina hockte ein wenig einsam und sah hinauf in den seltsam bräunlich gefärbten Himmel. Ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen um sie. Seit der Sache mit Zekk war sie stets sehr verschlossen. Man brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein, um zu sehen, was sie beschäftigte, jedoch hielt ich mich noch zurück etwas zu sagen.  
  
Master Skywalker hatte sich mit Leia Organa Solo und Han Solo zurückgezogen, um ein paar Dinge zu besprechen. Es blieb also nur noch der junge Anakin übrig aber noch konnte ich den Bruder der Zwillinge nirgendwo entdecken. Verwundert knurrte ich etwas und bekam wie erwartet prompt eine Antwort von MTD. "Nein, Master Lowbacca, ich weiß nicht, wo sich Master Anakin aufhält." Ungehalten schwang ich mich von meinem Sitzplatz und sah mich um. Es konnte natürlich auch sein, daß er mit seinen Eltern gegangen war, was ich aber eigentlich bezweifelte. Jedoch war er nirgendwo in Sichtweite und soweit konnte er ja nun nicht weg sein. Es sei denn...  
  
Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl beschlich mich und ließ meine Nackenhaare sich aufrichten, als ich um die Ecke glitt, die unseren provisorischen Rastplatz von dem Tor abschirmte. Was ich sah, ließ mich überrascht aufbrüllen, bevor ich dann wie festgewurzelt dastand. Von meinem Gebrüll angelockt, tauchten auch bald die beiden Zwillinge und Tenel Ka neben mir auf. "Was ist denn, Lowie?" wollte Jacen wissen.  
  
Ich deutete geradeaus. Anakin stand gedankenverloren an dem Steuerungspult, das durch irgendeinen mir unbekannten Mechanismus mit dem Tor verbunden sein zu schien und wie ich glaubte, eine Art Schlüssel darstellte. Als wir uns Anakin nährten, sahen wir, daß er seine Hände über den Schaltflächen mit den Symbolen ruhen ließ. Nur einen Moment später begann er diese in bestimmter Reihenfolge zu drücken...  
  
"Was macht er da?" Tenel Ka runzelte die Stirn. "Frag ihn lieber nicht. Meistens kann er's eh nicht erklären", stellte Jacen ebenfalls etwas unsicher fest. Anstatt aufzublicken, fuhr Anakin fort und war mittlerweile bereits beim sechsten Symbol angekommen. Auf seine Eingaben hin, hatte das Tor sich zu drehen begonnen und die metallischen Einrastmechanismen markierten die eingegebenen Symbole. Für einen Moment verharrte er unschlüssig. "Wir werden gebraucht", meinte er schlicht und es war seltsam wieviel Wahrheit man in diesen Worten spüren konnte. Nach einigem Zögern betätigte er zwei Symbolschaltfläche in schneller Reihenfolge. Die erleuchteten Symbole flackerten kurz auf und das Tor gab einige protestierende Geräusche von sich. Funken flogen aus dem Torring, der Bedienungskonsole und auch aus den, an das Tor angeschlossenen, Analysegeräten. So, als ob es mit aller Macht versuchte genug Energie aufzunehmen, um den Prozeß durchzuführen.  
  
Ich duckte mich instinktiv, als eine gewaltige Fontäne aus dem Tor explodierte, sich dann wieder zurückzog und in ein bläuliches Gemisch verfestigte. Es wirkte irgendwie wie ein Wasserspiegel, jedoch nicht reflektierend. Die seltsame Masse blieb vollkommen stabil zwischen den Rändern des Tores stehen.  
  
Bevor auch nur einer von uns reagieren konnte, war Anakin bereits vorgetreten, blieb für einige Momente abwägend vor dem Tor stehen und ging dann hindurch. Jaina und Jacen riefen noch etwas aber er war bereits verschwunden - und kam auch nicht mehr auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. Soviel zu seiner Theorie...  
  
"Das ist wieder typisch. Er muß doch immer tun, wonach ihm der Kopf steht und das ohne nachzudenken", meinte Jaina schnaubend. Jacen sah nachdenklich drein, was eher weniger zu ihm paßte. "Ich schätze, wir müssen uns schnell entscheiden, ob wir ihm hinterher sollen oder nicht." Einen Blick auf die funkensprühenden, als Energiequellen mißbrauchten Geräte, fügte er hinzu: "Viel Zeit wird uns wohl nicht mehr bleiben."  
  
Ich gab knurrend meinen Kommentar ab. Mittlerweile kannte ich die beiden Solo-Zwillinge so gut, daß ich eh bereits wußte, was sie tun würden. MTD hingegen schien diese Weitsicht nicht zu besitzen und so meinte der kleine Droide entrüstet: "Also, Master Lowbacca! Wie können sie nur so schnell entscheiden? Wir wissen doch gar nicht mit welchen Risiken..." Ich schaltete den Droiden genervt ab. Jaina begann mich auch langsam so zu verstehen und auch Jacen wurde besser.  
  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst, Lowie", sagte Jacen. "Wenn wir es nicht tun, sind wir doch die Dummen und müssen Anakins Verschwinden erklären." Jaina nickte nur grimmig. Er sah Tenel Ka an und diese richtete als Antwort nur den Sitz ihres Reptilienpanzers. "Das ist eine Tatsache."  
  
Jaina sah in die Runde und erhielt einstimmiges Nicken von uns allen. "Also dann." Seite an Seite schritten wir gut eine halbe Minute nach Anakin durch das schimmernde Tor. Nicht mal fünf Sekunden später gab dieser unter der Belastung nach und fiel in sich zusammen.  
  
An Bord der Star Flash (Caitlin)  
  
Die Star Flash war ein Frachter, nach allen anzulegenden Maßstäben, kein altes corellianisches Modell wie der historische Millennium Falke, sondern einer der ganzen neuen Typen, von dem man meinen könnte, der Vogel sei direkt vom Produktionsband. Jedoch der erste Eindruck, den man von dem Schiff bekam und wenn man nur mal ein geschultes Auge auf die vielseitig, verworrenen und miteinander verbundene Kabel und Leitungen warf, bekam man den Eindruck eine futuristische Version des corellianischen Schiffes betreten zu haben, das Han Solo in zahlreiche Schlachten und noch so einiges mehr gelenkt hatte.  
  
"Sie scheinen wenige Fragen zu stellen, Captain Siklah", meinte Mistress Callista und bedachte ihn mit einem neugierigen Blick. Captain Adam Siklah war das typische Bild, was die Allgemeinheit wohl von einem Schmuggler hatte und ich bezweifelte, daß er vollkommen legal war, wenn es auch nicht so extrem sein dürfte, denn das war im und um das Hapes-Cluster nahezu tödlich. Siklah war eine hochgewachsener Mensch, mit kurzem dunklen Haar, das irgendwie halb gekämmt, halb wirr wirkte. Im totalen Kontrast dazu stand seine schon fast protzig erscheinende Kleidung. Neben einer bequemen aber doch ausreichend verzierten Flugkombination in Weißsilber, trug er einen dunkelblau bis schwarzen Umhang. Wenn man die offiziellen Bilder zurate zog, wirkte Siklah wie eine Mischung aus Han Solo und Lando Calrissian.  
  
"Aber Fragen würden sie doch bestimmt nicht wünschen, Jedi", erwiderte Captain Siklah ruhig und ohne das geringsten Anzeichen von Spott. Meine Lehrerin schwieg daraufhin für eine Weile, während der hochgewachsene, gebbürtige ? uns ins Cockpit des schnittigen, wenn auch absonderlichen Schiffes führte.  
  
"Sie scheinen sich ja auszukennen, Captain." Siklah lachte rauh. "Nun, mein Patenkind ist eine Jedi und sie erzählt hin und wieder ein paar Geschichten, wissen sie. Außerdem scheinen sie zu vergessen, daß wir in einer Zeit leben, in der die Jedi nicht mehr nur ein Mythos sind, sondern wieder ein fester Bestandteil der Gesellschaft... Selbst wenn das einigen nicht gefallen mag."  
  
Er ließ sich in den Pilotensitz fallen und sah erwartungsvoll zu Mistress Callista auf. "Also, wo soll's denn nun hingehen. Sie sagten, sie wüßten das noch nicht so genau." Meine Lehrerin zuckte mit den Schultern und Captain Siklah hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Ich weiß es nicht, fragen sie Caitlin." Er sah zwischen mir und Mistress Callista hin und her. "Jetzt muß ich doch einmal fragen, was meinen sie damit?" Die ausgeglichene Jedi erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und wiederholte. "Meine Schülerin wird ihnen sagen, wo wir hinfliegen sollen oder besser gesagt, sie wird uns hinführen."  
  
Captain Siklah schluckte kurz, als ihm scheinbar bewußt wurde, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte. Es war ihm eindeutig unwohl bei dem Gedanken sein Schiff dafür herzugeben. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Na, von mir aus. Ich hab ja wohl keine andere Wahl, oder?" Damit startete er das Schiff und ich setzte mich schweigend an den Navigationscomputer, immer noch etwas überrascht über sein schnelles Einlenken.  
  
Stargate Basis/DU (Teal'C)  
  
"Das... ist... wirklich... klasse..." Colonel O'Neill boxte auf einen Sandsack ein und ließ so seinen offensichtlichen Frust über die Unerreichbarkeit der Asgaad heraus. "Wenn man sie mal braucht..." Der Sandsack schwang hart zurück und O'Neill wich ihm aus. "... sind sie nicht zu erreichen." Ich würde die Ta'uri nie verstehen, warum sie ihren Streß auf so seltsame Art abbauten. Eine tiefe Meditation im Shol'va war mir in diesen Fällen immer lieber und auch wesentlich entspannender. Aber es lag nicht in meiner Natur mich darüber zu beschweren. Schließlich mußte O'Neill ja selber wissen, was er da tat und ob das gut für ihn war.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß das der einzige Grund deines Frustes ist, O'Neill", stellte ich trocken fest. Schwitzend lehnte dieser sich an die Wand mir gegenüber. "Und was soll das bedeuten?" Ich ging nicht weiter auf seinen Tonfall ein und meinte direkt heraus: "Du denkst darüber nach, was du und Major Carter jetzt machen sollen und das Ergebnis frustriert dich." O'Neill grummelte ungehalten. "Bin ich so durchschaubar?"  
  
Die letzten Ereignisse um die Mission auf dem Goa'uld Schiff waren immer noch sehr präsent. Nicht nur für O'Neill und Major Carter. Eigentlich war es nicht meine Art mich in solche Dinge einzumischen aber O'Neill war mein Freund und ich machte mir Sorgen um ihn, da er in der letzten Zeit oft sonderbar und abwesend wirkte.  
  
Zu einer Antwort kam ich nicht mehr, da just in diesem Moment der Alarm losheulte und da wir mittlerweile schon geübt darin waren, waren wir schon im Gang, bevor überhaupt erst die Meldung einer unautorisierten Stargateaktivierung von außerhalb durch die Station hallte. Kurz vorm Stargatekontrollraum gesellten sich die letzten beiden Mitglieder unseres Teams ziemlich abgekämpft aussehend zu uns. "Was auch immer ihnen über die Leber gelaufen ist, muß wohl warten", kommentierte O'Neill nach einem länger als nötig gewesenen Blick zu Major Carter.  
  
Im Kontrollraum angekommen gesellten wir uns zu General Hammond und den Kontrolloffizier am Stargatecomputer. "Was ist hier los?" wollte O'Neill wissend. Daniel Jackson betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die Koordinaten, die auf dem Computerschirm erschienen. Bevor er auch nur etwas sagen konnten, zuckten Funken aus dem Stargate und die Beleuchtung flackerte bedrohlich. "Das sind die Koordinaten von der Schriftrolle, Sir", stellte Major Carter nun fest. Mittlerweile befand die Anwahl sich bereits beim siebten Zeichen und die Energieversorgung der Station schien sich heftig zu sträuben. Unter uns gingen die Soldaten in Verteidigungsstellung. Dann gab es einen lauten Knall, als das achte Symbole auf den Bildschirm erschien, im Stargate einrastete und das Tor bildete. Ächzend gab irgend etwas seinen Geist auf, die Beleuchtung fiel aus und sämtliche Bildschirme wurden schwarz.  
  
"Alle Systeme sind tot, Sir. Wir können nicht mal die Iris schließen", informierte der Kontrolloffizier und bemühte sich gar nicht erst etwas zu tun. So blind wie wir jetzt waren, konnten wir nicht mal feststellen, ob etwas oder jemand durch das Tor kam. Wie um diese Frage zu beantworten, tauchte eine menschliche Gestalt aus dem Kreis aus wabernder Energie auf.  
  
Die Soldaten unten hatten ihre Waffen angelegt aber zögerten, als sich im dämmrigen Licht, das das Stargate ausstrahlte, herausstellte, daß es sich nur um ein Kind handelte, das sich verwirrt und interessiert zugleich umsah.  
  
Kapitel 3: Begegnungen  
  
Yavin 8/JU (Luke)  
  
Na toll... Da hatten sie ja wieder was angestellt. Man sollte meinen, jetzt, wo sie älter waren und die innere Ruhe von Jedirittern oder zumindest Schülern besaßen, würden sie den Trubel nicht mehr automatisch anziehen. Aber trotzdem waren die Zwillinge schon immer gut darin sich in irgendeinen Schlamassel zu bringen. Und gerade Anakin konnte das noch viel besser, wobei er meist wirklich nicht wußte, was er tat.  
  
Ich war gerade nach draußen gekommen und wollte nach meinen Schülern sehen, da hatte ich die Aktivität am Tor bemerkt. Natürlich hatte ich schnell reagierte, doch es war zu spät gewesen. Gerade noch so hatte ich die Symbole auf der Schalttafel erhaschen können, dann brach alles in sich zusammen. Es war mir absolut schleierhaft wie die Kinder herausgefunden hatten, was sie zu wählen hatten und irgendwie hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, daß Anakin nicht ganz unschuldig daran waren.  
  
"Es scheint, daß das Tor zumindest für diesen speziellen Durchgang nicht von sich aus ausreicht, um eine Verbindung herzustellen." Han redete auf den armen Techniker ein, der unter dem Kreuzverhör von Han und Leia schon merklich zusammengeschrumpft war. Zum Glück waren beide besonnen genug nicht gleich durchzudrehen. Es war ja wahrlich nicht das erste Mal, daß so etwas passierte.  
  
"Richtig", bestätigte ich Hans Feststellung. "Wir brauchen eine starke Energiequelle, um das Tor lange genug offenzuhalten, denn irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl wir haben nur noch diese eine Chance. Am besten wäre ein Hyperantriebskern oder so etwas..." Der Techniker schwitzte merklich. "Hören sie, Sir, ich bin wirklich nicht befugt Material auf diese Weise..."  
  
"Tun sie's einfach!" Das war Leia und sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Der arme Mann, den eigentlich keine Schuld traf, eilte schleunigst davon. "Er kann nichts dafür, das weißt du, ja?" richtete ich mich an meine Schwester. Leia nickte betrübt. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Langsam bin ich es nur Leid den Dreien immer hinterherlaufen zu müssen, wenn sie mal irgendwelchen Unsinn angestellt haben." Sie ließ sich von Han zur Seite führen und setzte sich. In solchen Momente konnte man deutlich die Anstrengung sehen, die der Job als Staatschefin mit sich brachte. Es hatte auch an Mon Mothmas Kräften gezerrt und selbst ohne die Vergiftung hatte ich nicht das Gefühl zu der Zeit gehabt, sie hätte es noch viel länger gemacht.  
  
"Hey, mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Die Drei sind keine kleinen Babys mehr, außerdem haben sie ja noch Tenel Ka bei sich, die ist schon gewissenhaft genug." Chewie, der sich zu uns gesellt hatte, knurrte etwas. "Und Lowie natürlich nicht zu vergessen. Was kann ihnen da schon passieren?" Eine ganze Menge wollte ich sagen, verkniff es mir aber. Auch wenn Han recht damit hatte, daß gerade meine vier Schüler schon mit so mancher schwierigen Situation fertig geworden waren, hatte ich doch so meine Sorgen. Wir wußten ja noch nicht einmal, wo sie wann ankommen würden und ob... sie überhaupt irgendwo ankommen würden.  
  
Stargate Basis/DU (Anakin)  
  
Irgendwie war mir kalt. Das Gefühl, als ich durch das Tor schritt war unglaublich. Es war, als ob man ungeschützt aber doch ohne Nebenwirkungen geradewegs durch den Hyperraum laufen würde. Es ging so schnell, sicherlich nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden und doch fühlte es sich an wie ein Augenblick der Ewigkeit. Nur jetzt war mir kalt. Es verzog sich aber bereits langsam...  
  
Mit aufmerksamen Augen sah ich mich um und war überrascht und auch ein wenig erschrocken eine ganze Ansammlung von Menschen zu sehen, die Waffen auf mich gerichtet hatten. Die Soldaten - wie ich mal annahm - waren genauso verwirrt wie ich. Es war dunkel in dem Raum, bis auf das Licht, das das Tor spendete. Etwas weiter oben konnte ich hinter einer Scheibe einige andere Personen sehen, die das Geschehen beobachteten. "Äh... Hi?"  
  
Mit einem Aufblitzen und einem auftauchenden Geräusch erschienen wenige Sekunden nach mir meine Geschwister und ihre beiden Freunde neben mir. Jacen und Jaina stolperten etwas überrascht und unbeholfen aber ich mochte gar nicht wissen, wie ich ausgesehen haben mußte. Lowie gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, der einige Soldaten zusammenzucken ließ. Nur Tenel Ka schaffte es eine aufrechte, nicht irgendwie lächerliche Haltung zu bewahren. Kurz hinter ihnen fiel das energetische Tor in sich zusammen und eine bedrückende, unwirkliche Stille legte sich über den Raum.  
  
"Anakin", meinte meine Schwester mißmutig mit einem Blick auf die unschlüssigen Soldaten. "Diesmal hast du uns wirklich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht." Ich schwieg, denn das war definitiv ratsam, wenn Jaina sauer auf mich war. Ich wußte mal wieder selber nicht, warum ich das eigentlich alles getan hatte, mir war gewesen, als ob mich jemand rufen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich das Bild eines Mädchens gesehen und es sah sehr traurig aus. Im Nachhinein war das sicher nicht die cleverste Idee gewesen, vielleicht hätte ich wirklich erst mit Mom und Dad oder besser Onkel Luke reden sollen. Jetzt war es zu spät dazu.  
  
Augenblicke später öffnete sich das schwere Schott uns gegenüber und die Personen, die ich vorhin oben gesehen hatte, kamen in den Raum. Ein etwas älterer, glatzköpfiger Mann, der anscheinend einen hohen Rang bekleidete und vier Personen in identischer Kleidung. Drei Männer, eine Frau. Einer von den männlichen Offizieren trug ein seltsames Emblem auf der Stirn.  
  
"Du oder ich?" wandte Jaina sich an Tenel Ka. Die Kriegerprinzessin zuckte mit den Schultern und ergab sich schweigend der Verantwortung. Unsere Begrüßungskommando stellte sich vor, wobei sie offensichtlich unschlüssig waren wie sie uns behandeln sollten. Tenel Ka stellte uns dann auch vor, ohne zuviel preiszugeben. Sie sagte lediglich, daß unser Hiersein mehr ein Unfall, denn gewollt war und ließ großzügig meinen Part in der Sache aus.  
  
Darauf wurden wir aus dem Raum herausgeführt und durch schwach beleuchtete Gänge geführt. Anscheinend hatte die Verbindung, die das Tor hergestellt hatte, auch hier einen Zusammenbruch ausgelöst Man brachte uns zu einer Art Untersuchungsraum. Zwar hatte ich keine Lust mich durchfilzen zu lassen, doch als Sohn der Staatschefin der Neuen Republik war ich strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gewohnt. Bei Lowie gestaltete sich das etwas schwieriger, da anscheinend noch niemand hier einen Wookie gesehen hatte...  
  
Irgendwo im Hyperraum/Unbekannt (Caitlin)  
  
Seufzend und einige tiefe Atemzüge nehmend lehnte ich mich in meinem Sitz zurück. Ich war nun einmal noch keine vollausgebildete Jedi, selbst wenn meine Fähigkeiten jetzt schon mindestens so hoch, wenn nicht gar höher, als bei jedem normalen Jedi waren. Außerdem glaubte ich, daß sogar Luke Skywalker selbst Probleme mit dem hätte, was ich gerade getan hatte, gegeben er könnte es überhaupt. "Wir sind unterwegs."  
  
Captain Siklah war die ganze Zeit über ruhig gewesen, gebannt und schweigend. Jetzt sah er skeptisch aus dem Cockpit heraus, wo der Hyperraum in aller seiner Schön- und Wildheit um uns herumwirbelte. "Ich sollte lieber nicht fragen wie das geht, oder?" Ich lächelte schwach. "Sie könnten schon aber ich könnte ihnen keine Antwort geben, da ich es selber nicht weiß." Der stämmige Frachtpilot zuckte abtuend mit den Schultern. "Es reicht mir schon, wenn du mir versichern kannst, daß wir nicht durch einen Stern, ein schwarzes Loch oder ähnliches fliegen."  
  
Ich überlegte einen Moment, ob ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte, entschied mich dann zu einer Halbwahrheit. "Um ehrlich zu sein, das kann ich ihnen nicht versichern." Siklah starrte mich für einen Moment an, als wäre ich verrückt geworden, dann wurde sein Blick ausdruckslos. "Ah..." brachte er hervor. "Aber keine Sorge", versicherte ich statt dessen. "Wir werden mit ziemlicher Sicherheit an unserem Ziel ankommen... Hoffe ich zumindest." Ich erwähnte nicht, daß das mein erster Ernstfalleinsatz dieser besonderen Fähigkeit war...  
  
Zu meiner Erleichterung ließ er das Thema für den Moment fallen und schien sich damit abzufinden, jetzt könnte er ja eh nichts tun, außer einem blindem Fall aus dem Hyperraum. "Machst du das schon lange? Jeditraining, meine ich. Bisher hatte ich immer gedacht alle neuen Jedi werden in der Akademie ausgebildet."  
  
Für einige Zeit schwieg ich, wendete einige Entspannungstechniken an und ordnete meine Gedanken. "Ich bin eine Waise. Mistress Callista hat mich aufgenommen und aufgezogen. Sie ist wie eine Mutter für mich. Sie erzählte mir, sie sei eine enge Freundin meiner Mutter gewesen und daß ich etwas besonderes wäre. Ich schätze sie kennen die Geschichten um Anakin Skywalkers Herkunft und Familienlinie." Siklah nickte schwach. "So ein Kind bin ich, sagt zumindest Mistress Callista und ich sehe keinen Grund an ihr zu zweifeln." Mein Gegenüber sah mich ungläubig an. "Das heißt also du bist aus..."  
  
"Ja... Genau das."  
  
Yavin 8/JU (Leia)  
  
Warum passierte so etwas eigentlich immer uns. Zogen wir solche Situationen irgendwie an? Nein, das war schlechtes Denken. Es gab keinen Versuch. Nicht für eine Jedi und nicht einmal für mich, die ich wohl nie eine volle Ausbildung abschließen würde. In den letzten Jahren hatte ich mir diese uralte Jediregel zur Maxime gemacht. Ansonsten glaube ich nicht, daß ich das je alles durchgehalten hätten und jetzt war es wieder soweit das eine Krise anstatt. Eine familieninterne Krise, die sich meistens mit irgendwas Größerem verband oder umgekehrt.  
  
Ich konnte nur hoffen, daß dieser Versuch funktionieren würde. Nach einigem Abwägen hatten wir aus einem der leichteren, entbehrbaren Schiffe einen Hyperantriebskern samt Kühleinheit demontiert und mit dem Tor verbunden. So sehr es mir auch mißfiel, Luke hatte recht damit, daß diese Aktion gefährlich sein könnte. Daher hatte er vorgeschlagen vorerst alleine durch das Tor zu gehen und nach den Kindern zu suchen. Sobald es ihm möglich wäre, würde er sich melden.  
  
Als Mutter gefiel mir das natürlich überhaupt nicht, als Staatschefin... Manchmal haßte ich meinen Job wirklich. Es war nicht so, daß ich Luke nicht vertraute, eher das genaue Gegenteil davon, aber... Welche Mutter würde sich schon keine Sorgen machen, wenn ihre Kinder möglicherweise Millionen von Sternensystemen entfernt oder sonst wo waren...  
  
"Na dann", meinte Han grimmig. "Versuchen wir's." Luke überlegte ein paar Sekunden und ich begriff, daß er das Eingabegerät mit der Macht abtastet, um noch einmal ganz sicher zu gehen, daß er sich auch nicht versehen hatte. Dann ohne zu zögern aber auch ohne jede Hektik betätigte er acht Symbole in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge. Für einen Augenblick befürchtete ich, daß uns der Hyperantriebskern um die Ohren fliegen würde, doch mit einem letzten Zischen stabilisierte sich die Energie und das Tor erzeugte einen leuchtenden See aus Energie oder was auch immer.  
  
"Ich beeil mich lieber bevor wir die Verbindung wieder verlieren." Damit schwang er sich einen Rucksack über die Schultern und schickte sich an durch das Tor zu gehen. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und berührte meinen Bruder sanft an der Schulter, dieser drehte sich noch einmal um. "Sei vorsichtig", flüsterte ich. "Ich möchte dich nicht auch noch verlieren." Luke schenkte mir ein beruhigendes Lächeln. "Keine Sorge, wir kommen alle wieder."  
  
Er drehte sich um und verschwand durch das Tor, das sich hinter ihm schloß.  
  
Stargate Basis/DU (Tenel Ka)  
  
Schweigend ließ ich die Untersuchung von Dr. Frasier über mich ergehen. Das war schon ein sehr seltsamer Planet, der ein solch hohes Sicherheitssystem bevorzugte aber bedachte man die Umstände unseres Eintreffens hier, dann waren wir bestimmt nicht normale Besucher. Meine Vermutung war, daß außer durch dieses Tor die Menschen auf diesen Planeten wohl keinerlei Kontakt zum Rest der Republik hatte. Auf einer gewissen Ebene waren sie hier gar nicht einmal auf einem so schlechten technischen Stand aber bei Weitem noch nicht auf republikanischen Standard.  
  
Meine Untersuchung dauerte nicht lange und glücklicherweise hielt Frasier sich mit Kommentaren über meinen Armstumpf zurück, jedoch schien die Ärztin immer noch über etwas beunruhigt. Namentlich unsere Lichtschwerter, die auf einen separaten Tisch lagen und jetzt von ihr inspiziert wurden. Einige mochten es amüsant finden, in welchen Weiser sie unsere Waffen untersuchte, und ich war sicher Jacen fand es amüsant, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen. Ich hingegen bewunderte die Effizienz, mit der Dr. Frasier zu Werke ging.  
  
"Die sind nicht gefährlich. Jedenfalls solange Sie sie nicht einschalten", bemerkte Jacen salopp und ich hätte ihn dafür am liebsten geschlagen, doch wahrscheinlich hätte er das nur als Zeichen der Zuneigung empfunden oder so etwas. "Nun", meinte Dr. Frasier, "da ich mir da nicht sicher sein kann, werde ich diese... Dinger erst einmal von ein paar Experten untersuchen lassen, bevor ihr sie wiederbekommt." Jacen verzog das Gesicht. "Ein Lichtschwert ist nicht nur eine Waffe, Doktor." Er streckte die Hand aus und seine eigene Klinge flog auf ihn zu und er aktivierte es. Ein grünlicher Strahl an Energie, fokusierte durch die seltene Coruscagemme in seinem Inneren, schoß hervor. Dr. Frasier verfolgt all dies mit offenen Mund. "Wir können das jetzt gerne ausdiskutieren. Aber so langsam reicht mir ihr Mißtrauen. Entweder geben sie uns unsere Lichtschwerter zurück oder... wir holen sie uns selber."  
  
Dr. Frasier verteilte kurz darauf ohne weiteren Widerstand und mit dem gebührenden Respekt unsere Lichtschwerter. Ich warf Jacen einen fragenden Blick zu aber dieser gab nur sein typisches Solo-Grinsen von sich. Anscheinend war doch mehr von seinem Vater hängengeblieben, als er zugeben wollte. Zumindest was seine Ungeduld anging.  
  
"Ich schätze", meinte Dr. Frasier etwas unsicher, "ihr seid fertig. General Hammond möchte euch sprechen, sobald die Untersuchung abgeschlossen ist." Sie öffnete die Tür und trat in den Gang hinaus. "Folgt mir."  
  
Jacen sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und schlenderte an meine Seite. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, von dem ich nicht wußte, ob er ernst, neckend oder spielerisch gemeint sein sollte, Jacen schien er zumindest nicht zu stören. "Das war aber nicht sehr diplomatisch, Jacen", meinte ich ernst, konnte mir aber ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Im Endeffekt war ich es langsam auch Leid gewesen.  
  
(Colonel O'Neill)  
  
Ein Gruppe außerirdischer Kinder plus ein wandelndes Fellknäuel, ein Zusammenbruch des ganzen Systems... Alles in allem ein relativ normaler Tag. Jetzt stand ein Meeting mit unseren Besuchern bevor und ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Wenn ich mich so am Tisch umsah, ging es mir da nicht allein so. Soweit ich das mitbekommen hatte, waren alle Vier... äh Fünf Kinder ziemlich mächtiger Persönlichkeiten, dort wo sie herkamen. Das hieß wahrscheinlich, daß ich mich mal wieder von meiner besten Seite zeigen mußte, schließlich brauchten wir nicht noch einen mächtigen Feind...  
  
"Mir ist immer noch nicht klar, warum wir eine Rückkopplung bekommen haben. Wir wurden doch angewählt und rein theoretisch, hätte es einen ganz normalen Aufbau geben müssen", meinte Sa... Carter in die Stille hinein. Daniel spielte nervös mit einem Tisch, ihm schien das alles genauso wenig gefallen, trotz seinem sicherlich vorhandenen Wissensdurstes. Teal'C hingegen saß wie immer mit stoisch ernster Miene da.  
  
"Könnte es möglich sein, daß auf der anderen Seite nicht genug Energie vorhanden war", gab General Hammond zu bedenken. Carter schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann müßte bei denen, verzeihen sie mir den Ausdruck, schlichtweg die Sicherung durchgebrannt sein... Jedenfalls war das bei uns so. Was meinen sie, Daniel?"  
  
Dieser kam nicht mehr dazu irgendwelche anderen Spekulation in den Raum zu werfen, denn in diesem Moment betraten unsere Gäste zusammen mit Dr. Frasier den Besprechungsraum. Wir erhoben uns geschlossen, auch wenn das etwas seltsam erschien bei Teenagern. Mein Blick fiel auf die Gürtel ihrer Kombinationen und ich stockte, Dr. Frasier einen fragenden Blick zu werfen. "Hatten sie nicht gesagt, sie wollten die Dinger erst untersuchen lassen", bemerkte ich skeptisch.  
  
Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen trat vor und erklärte förmlich: "Wir werden unsere Lichtschwerter nur zu unserer Verteidigung einsetzen. Sie sind unter friedlichen Umständen viel mehr ein Statussymbol, denn eine Waffe, und sicherlich nichts mit dem man einfach rumspielen sollte." Ich hätte nicht erwartet, daß jemand so junges, so formell klingen konnte. Sie mußte wirklich aus einer politisch mächtigen Familie stammen. Mir war das alles noch etwas suspekt aber das lag in meiner Art. Trotzdem war ich gewillt das durchgehen zu lassen und General Hammond schien auch keine Einwände zu erheben oder erheben zu wollen.  
  
"Setzen sie sich bitte", forderte mein Vorgesetzter unsere Gäste schließlich auf und diese kamen der Aufforderung nach, auch wenn es dem - wie hatten sie diese Spezies genannt? - Wookie nicht unbedingt bequem vorzukommen schien. "Erzählen sie uns doch bitte von Anfang an noch einmal, wer sie sind und wo sie herkommen." Na, das konnte ja lange werden.  
  
Gerade wollte die Schwarzhaarige, Jaina hieß sie glaub ich, anfangen, da schrillten zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag die Alarmsirenen durch das unterirdische Stargatezentrum. "Was denn jetzt schon wieder?" wollte ich genervt wissen und war schon aufgesprungen. Carter fuhr gerade den Sichtschott zum angrenzenden Stargateraum herunter und tatsächlich wurde das Tor gerade wieder aktiviert aber ganz bestimmt nicht von uns.  
  
"Ich schätze nicht, daß die Iris mittlerweile wieder funktioniert, oder?" hakte Daniel zweifelnd nach. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Wir hatten gerade einmal die Notstromversorgung wieder vernünftig zusammengeflickt. Was auch immer da jetzt kam, wir waren ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Ich hoffte nicht, daß irgendein Goa'uld von unserer Situation Wind bekommen hatte.  
  
Zu unserer milden Überraschung trat kurz darauf ein einzelner Mann in einer Robe eingehüllt durch das Tor, das sich gleich wieder hinter ihm schloß. Er blickte sich kurz um, warf dann die Kapuze seiner Robe zurück und enthüllte kurzes, blondes Haar und ein zwar noch halbwegs jungenhaftes aber durchaus vom Leben gezeichnetes Gesicht.  
  
"Onkel Luke!" riefen die Zwillinge und der andere Junge gleichzeitig. Ich stöhnte nur. Was war das bloß für ein Tag heute?  
  
Anmerkungen des Autors  
  
*Enttäuschter Aufschrei* Da war ja gar keine Action drin!  
  
Ja, ja, ich weiß. Gomen, gomen, es hat sich halt nicht so ergeben und außerdem ist das ja auch nur ein Setting und ihr werdet schon noch genug Action im Hauptteil erhalten. Außerdem wäre das wohl zu lange gewesen, wenn ich irgendwelche Kampfszenen eingebaut hätte, von dem kurzen Training zwischen Jaina und Lowie mal abgesehen.  
  
Also zu den Erklärungen. Einordnung nach dem vierten Young Jedi Knights Band "Lichtschwerter", alles was danach geschah, ist ein Mix aus realen Ereignissen aus Band 5 und 6 und einigen eigenen Elementen, wie z. B. die Sache mit Zekk und seiner Nicht-Umkehr. Die Einordnung bei Stargate liegt irgendwo in Staffel 4 nach der Folge, in der O'Neill und Carter mit der Tok'ra Aufpowerung in das Goa'uld Schiff eingedrungen sind.  
  
Sämtliche SW-Elemente setzten ein fundiertes Buchwissen voraus aber fühlt euch nicht gleich unwissend, wenn ihr mit dem einen oder anderen Charakter nichts anfangen könnt, vieles erklärt sich sicherlich im Hauptteil von selbst. Caitlin und Captain Siklah sind vollkommen selbst erfundene Charaktere. Therephon existiert tatsächlich zumindest laut dem SW-Lexikon, das ich auf CD habe und genauso die Informationen über Yavin 8.  
  
Caitlin Danica ist ein eigener Charakter. Von den Hinweisen, die ich eingestreut habe, haben einige von euch vielleicht schon erahnt, wer sie ist und wo sie genau herkommt. Ihr Name mag etwas seltsam klingen. Aber Caitlin bedeutet im Japanischen Rein und Danica Morgenstern. Ich fand diese Kombination einfach sehr schön.  
  
Sämtliche weitere Fragen werden wohl im Hauptteil beantwortet. Dies war das letzte Setting. Wann ich dazu komme den eigentlichen Hauptteil anzufangen, das weiß ich noch nicht. Habt ein wenig Geduld, denn schließlich befinde ich mich jetzt in der Ausbildung und opfere meine wenige Freizeit eh der Aufgabe euch mit Lesestoff zu versorgen... :)  
  
Ja ne, euer  
  
Matthias  
  
The Breath Of Life - Star Wars/Stargate SG-12001 by Matthias Engel 


End file.
